Power Rangers: Bible: Post Zordon Saban Era
by SwordofValor
Summary: Power Rangers rewritten to have some of the Rangers be Christians and the Morphing Grid is powered by God. Also will include bits of Super Sentai. Contains Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, and Power Rangers Time Force
1. Quasar Quest: Part I

Episode 106: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Quasar Quest: Part I

A few months later _Terra Venture _was ready to leave Earth. Commander Stanton was checking everyone's tickets as they got on the ship.

"Who do we have here?" Stanton asked himself "Mike Corbett, Kai Chen, and Kendrix Morgan.

"Were leaving Earth to get away from the monster attacks" said Mike

"From Angel Grove, huh?" Stanton asked, and he sees someone trying to sneak on "hey you, where's your ticket?"

"Leo!" said Mike "I'm sorry you can't come"

"Fine" said Leo and he walked away. He saw the loading of the Astro Megaship on _Terra Venture _and snuck on it and got on _Terra Venture_ that way.

"Hope you folks have a good trip" said Stanton as they got on the ship. An hour later, _Terra Venture _takes off and heads into space. A day later, they stop near the planet Mirinoi.

"All right" said Stanton "who volunteers to go exploring?"

"I do" said Mike

"As do I" said Kendrix

"Me too" said Kai

"So be it" said Stanton "I'll send you down in the Astro Megaship and you can explore the planet for life" and they fly in the Astro Megaship to Mirinoi's surface.

"Who wants to get out first?" Mike asked his friends

"I do" said a voice and they turned around to see Leo

"Leo" said Mike "what are you doing here?"

"I'm a stowaway" said Leo "what are you going to do, send me back to Earth?"

"No" said Mike "but the Commander might have you thrown in jail. Anyways, let's go!"

"I'm going with you" said a voice and they turned around to see the Astro Megaship's mechanic, Damon

"Okay" said Mike and the 5 teens go to explore and come across a village

"Who are you?" asked an alien voice and they turn around to see an alien. He wasn't like the village, they seemed human, he didn't.

"You" said the alien "my name is Furio and I'm here to conquer these people and their power. You may leave and I will spare your lives"

"We won't abandon these people to die" said Mike

"And we won't die without a fight" said a young native girl and then she walks over to the teens "my name's Maya. Let's get rid of these guys" and she took a fighting stance, followed by the teens.

"Stingwingers, attack!" said Furio. They fight for a while and then Maya motions for the teens to follow her away from the fight.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked as the began running after Maya

"A long time ago, an ancient warrior named Zordon fought to rid the galaxy of evil. He and his six warriors had swords and giant animals who obeyed almost every command. These beasts were called Galactabeasts. These swords gave them the Power to Morph and even up the score. They also had a power called the Lights of God, and had daggers to transform the Galactabeasts into robots. The Red Ranger had keys that he could use to gain massive armor. During a massive battle, three Galactabeasts were destroyed, and 5 more were captured. When they fell out of the Galactabeasts, a blast knocked most of their weapons out of their hands. Only Zordon and the black warrior still had their weapons. Seeing that most of their powers were lost, Zordon sent them all here and had them stick their swords in the stones. The black warrior also left his Galactabeast here. Zordon left the Lights of God in a sealed box that only the chosen warriors could break the seal and open it and then he took his warriors and left. For years, people have tried to pull the Quasar Sabers out of the stones, but nobody could until a few years ago, when a man pulled out the black warrior's sword and took the box with the Lights of God and left. I think you maybe the chosen ones that will be able to pull out the Quasar Sabers. We're here" and she stopped "if you feel drawn towards a Quasar Saber, try to pull it out" Damon walked towards the Green Quasar Saber, Kai walked towards the Blue Quasar Saber, Kendrix walked towards the Pink Quasar Saber, and both Leo and Mike walked towards the Red Quasar Saber, but Mike reaches it first and Leo steps back to allow Mike to try. Maya herself felt a pull towards the Yellow Quasar Saber. Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix all pull out the Quasar Sabers simultaneously.

"No" said Furio "hand over the Quasar Sabers or I will kill you and this planet"

"Never" said Maya and she motioned to run and then they ran after her. When they get a ways away, they stop to breathe.

"Can I see that?" Leo asked Mike about the Red Quasar Saber

"Sure" said Mike and he handed Leo the Red Quasar Saber. All of a sudden, there was an earthquake and a crevice opened and Mike fell in and then the crevice closed.

"Mike!" said Leo

"Now" said Furio "hand them over or I'll cause another earthquake"

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Furio has already taken care of Mike and he is ready to finish off the teens. Will they unlock the secrets of the Quasar Sabers in time or will their quest end before it begins? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	2. Quasar Quest: Part II

Episode 107: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Quasar Quest: Part II

_Author's note: The Yellow Galaxy Ranger appears as in Gokaiger, when a female Ranger morphs into her. Also, all the Galaxy Rangers have their Quasar Sabers sheathed in a full form, instead of a dagger form_

"Never" said Maya "raise your Quasar Sabers high and call upon the power of the galaxy!" and they all raised their Quasar Sabers into the sky and colored lightning hit them.

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo

"What in the galaxy is this?" Furio asked as the smoke cleared away revealing the Galaxy Rangers. The Galaxy Rangers battled the Stingwingers with their Quasar Sabers.

"Now I will turn your entire planet to stone, Yellow Ranger" said Furio and he sent a blast that slowly turned the planet to stone.

"We've got to get out of here" said Leo

"There's no way we can reach the Astro Megaship in time" said Damon

"Jump Rangers" said a voice from above and they looked up to see the Astro Megaship and a robot standing on the end of the ramp.

"Nice timing Alpha 6" said Damon and they use their Ranger powers to super-jump to the Astro Megaship and they automatically demorphed when they boarded the Astro Megaship

"Can we get back to my village, I need to grab a book?" Maya asked and they flew towards her village and grabbed a book "this is the Galaxy Book, it holds the secrets of the Galaxy Ranger Powers and artifacts"

"DECA" said Alpha "get us out of here" and they fly back towards _Terra Venture_ "I would have teleported you here, but Andros removed the teleportation systems"

"Andros?" Leo asked "teleportation systems?"

"This ship was first used by the Space Power Rangers, their leader was named Andros, the Red Space Ranger. It had the ability to change into a Megazord, which is a giant robot, and to teleport people. You must be the Galaxy Power Rangers Zordon told me about. He left me these; they will help focus the energy" and he hands Leo a box and he opens it. They see 5 similar devices in it.

"What are these?" Leo asked

"They are the Transmorphers" said Alpha "call out 'Go Galactic' and call upon the power of the galaxy to morph"

"_Warning_" said DECA "_Stingwingers attacking_"

"Rangers" said Alpha "use an invention of mine, the Jet Jammers, to destroy them. First morph, and then go to the hangars and use your colored Jet Jammers"

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "Red Jet Jammer"

"Blue Jet Jammer" said Kai

"Green Jet Jammer" said Damon

"Yellow Jet Jammer" said Maya

"Pink Jet Jammer" said Kendrix and they flew out of the hangar and destroyed the Stingwingers.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and a giant scorpion-like ship appeared "I am Scorpius, surrender the Quasar Sabers or I'll destroy your space colony"

"Never" said Leo and they blasted the scorpion ship in unison, forcing it to retreat. They return to the Astro Megaship and say "Power Down" and demorph and the Astro Megaship flies back to the _Terra Venture. _

"Well what was down there?" Stanton asked and then he sees Leo is there and Mike isn't "what's he doing here and where is his brother?"

"Sir" said Leo "I hid in the Astro Megaship and then on Mirinoi my brother fell into a crevice. Mirinoi's population was completely turned to stone by an alien. We gained the Power to become the Galaxy Power Rangers. Now we are being chased by an evil alien"

"Is this true?" Stanton asked Kendrix and she nodded "we need to fly as fast away from here as possible" he turns to the pilot "engines full power" and they flew away from the scorpion ship.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

The Galaxy Rangers have found the Galactabeasts, but they need help. Will the Rangers be able to free them in time or will Scorpius capture them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	3. Race to the Rescue

Episode 108: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Race to the Rescue

They are traveling towards a planet when Maya yells "Stop"

"What is it Maya?" Stanton asked

"This is the planet where the captured Galactabeasts were taken" said Maya "we should free them"

"Of course" said Kendrix "can we Commander?"

"Sure" said Stanton "but we can't stay long, I want to keep that ship as far away from us as we can"

"Okay Commander" said Leo "we'll take the Astro Megaship to the planet"

"Go Rangers" said Stanton and they board the Astro Megaship and fly towards the planet.

On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius is planning to make the Galactabeasts stay his prisoner.

"Now daughter" said Scorpius to his daughter, Trakeena "go down with Brunt and destroy those Rangers and take their Quasar Sabers"

"Yes father" said Trakeena and she left with Brunt.

The Astro Megaship lands on the planet and the Rangers are about to leave it.

"Now Rangers" said Alpha "the Transmorphers have communication devices in them, just speak into them and you can speak to each other from anywhere in the galaxy. I've also wired the Megaship to also be able to listen onto your conversations so you can call me for help as well. May the Power protect you" and the Rangers leave the Astro Megaship.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Trakeena and Brunt "surrender the Quasar Sabers or be destroyed"

"Never" said Leo "GO GALACTIC!"

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "Quasar Sabers!" and they attack Brunt. They all hit him in unison and he was destroyed.

"Maya" said Kendrix "go free the Galactabeasts"

"Okay" said Maya and she runs up to the Galactabeasts' cage "guys try to break the bars up there, I'll try down here" and they understood her, as she had ability to speak to animals. The Gorilla Galactabeast started to bend the bars.

"Yellow Quasar Saber" said Maya and she struck each bar, destroying them, the Galactabeasts were freed and they all ran back towards the battle.

"Rangers" said Trakeena "how good are you at fighting big" and she pored a potion on Brunt's remains and he grew.

"How are we going to fight them?" Leo asked

"With these" said Maya and she appeared with the Galactabeasts behind her

"Uh-oh" said Trakeena "father get me out of here!" and she teleported away.

"Rangers" said Maya "jump onto the Galactabeast that you are drawn to"

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"Fire!" said the Galaxy Rangers. The Lion Galactabeast shot out fire, the Gorilla Galactabeast shot out water, the Condor Galactabeast created a tornado, Wolf Galactabeast shot out lightning, and the Wildcat Galactabeast shot out flower-shaped lasers. Brunt was destroyed.

"How do we get these back?" Leo asked

"The Galactabeasts can run through space" said Maya and she has the Wolf Galactabeast jump into space and it jumps from star to star and she lands in _Terra Venture_'s hangar. The other Galactabeasts follow the Wolf.

"Alpha" said Leo into his Transmorpher "we've returned to _Terra Venture _on the Galactabeasts, you can come home now"

"Okay Leo" said Alpha and soon the Astro Megaship lands in the hangar

"Power Down" said Leo and the Rangers jumped down from the Galactabeasts and demorphed.

"Now that's a big cat" said Stanton about the Lion Galactabeast "they won't hurt the ship will they?"

"No" said Maya "well, I don't think so. They're suppose to serve us, however, they're not tame animals. They should protect us from giants."

"Okay" said Stanton "they better"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Kai's Quasar Saber is stolen and the Rangers must get it back. Will they succeed or will the thief become a new, evil, Blue Galaxy Ranger.


	4. Homesick

Episode 109: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Homesick

"Hello" said a person "are you the Galaxy Rangers"

"Yes" said Leo, a little suspicious

"I've always wanted to hold a Quasar Saber, do you think I could…" said the person

"Why not?" Kai asked and he summoned his Quasar Saber "here"

"Thank-you Ranger" said the person and he revealed he wasn't a person… but an alien "this will go for a lot of money on Onyx" and he runs

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo. They all stand morphed, except for Kai.

"What happened?" Kai asked

"No time" said Maya and they all ran after the alien.

"Kai" said Alpha "you can't morph until you get your Quasar Saber back. You see, your powers come from the Morphing Grid and then go through your Quasar Saber, into you Transmorpher to make you morph. If the Morphing Grid is damaged, or if you lose your Quasar Saber, you can't morph. You should also have Transmorpher, as it will help you control your powers easier. Until you get it back, you can't morph."

"I've got a plan Alpha" said Kai, "let's go"

"Stop" said Leo to the alien

"Never" said the alien and he puts his bag down and turns around and fires a blast at the Rangers. He doesn't notice Kai sneak around and grab the bag and then run towards the Megaship.

"Hey" said the alien "where'd my stuff go?"

"Right here" said a voice from behind and there stood Kai, fully morphed, with the alien's bag "what do we have here?" and he pulls out 5 daggers "Maya what are these?"

"The Transdaggers" said Maya "they can be used as weapons, or can be used to transform the Galactabeasts into Galactazords" Kai tosses the Red Transdagger to Leo, the Green Transdagger to Damon, the Yellow Transdagger to Maya, the Pink Transdagger to Kendrix, and keeps the Blue Transdagger for himself.

"Magna Talon" said Leo

"Cosma Claw" said Kai

"Trans Blaster" said Damon

"Delta Daggers" said Maya

"Beta Bow" said Kendrix. They all attack the alien, but he is still is alive.

"Revert your daggers to their normal mode" said Maya and they all turn them back to dagger mode "now let's hold them together"

"FIRE!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the alien falls backwards. He picks up his bag and drinks a potion that makes him grow.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"Rangers" said Maya "transform your Galactabeasts into Galactazords"

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix. They attack the alien, but are still losing.

"Rangers" said Maya "the Galactazords can combine to create the Galaxy Megazord"

"Right" said Leo "GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber" said Leo and a sword appeared into the Galaxy Megazord's hands. They still can't beat the alien though.

"CONDOR: MISSILE!" said Leo and the Condor's body appears in the Galaxy Megazord's hands

"FIRE!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the Condor shot a missile that destroyed the alien.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord separated, the Galactazords turned back into their original forms, the Rangers eject, and they demorph.

"Well done" said Stanton

"Thank-you Commander" said Leo

"I'll let you know about the next monster attack" said Stanton "so you may enjoy your lives for now"

"Okay Commander" said Leo.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Scorpius sends a new monster, but will their old arsenal be enough? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	5. Double Duty

Episode 110: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Double Duty

Later, Scorpius sends Radster to attack.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Radster is attacking. Report to the Megaship for some new equipment"

"Let's go" said Leo and the Galaxy Rangers ran to the Astro Megaship.

"Rangers" said Alpha "here are the Astro Cycles" and he revealed 3 motorcycles, each one modeled after Red, Blue, and Green Rangers' Galactabeast "Here are the Quasar Launchers" and he handed each one a staff "Now go"

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "Red Astro Cycle"

"Blue Astro Cycle" said Kai

"Green Astro Cycle" said Damon

"Yellow Jet Jammer" said Maya

"Pink Jet Jammer" said Kendrix and they raced to the monster. They fire at him, knocking him over and they jumped off their Astro Cycles and sent them back to the Astro Megaship.

"Quasar Launchers" said Leo and they all used their Quasar Launchers as staffs, hitting him and damaging him.

"Quasar Launchers" said Leo and they all pointed their Quasar Launchers at Radster "FIRE!" and Radster falls backward and explodes. A bottle that monster had with him, cracked open and spilled on him and made him grow.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"CONDOR: MISSILE!" said Leo and the Condor's body appears in the Galaxy Megazord's hands

"FIRE!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the Condor shot a missile that destroyed Radster.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord separated, the Galactazords turned back into their original forms, the Rangers eject, and they demorph.

"Well done Rangers" said Alpha "you may relax for now, I'll let you know when the next monster attacks" and Alpha drops them off in _Terra Venture_'s city.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

A mysterious warrior is searching for the Lights of God. But who is he? What does he want the Lights for? And which side is he on? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	6. The Magna Defender

Episode 111: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Magna Defender

"Furio" said Scorpius "I've found out that the Lights of God were released from their box and are on a nearby planet, go and get them" and Furio left.

"Rangers" said Maya into her Transmorpher "meet me at the Astro Megaship immediately"

"What's up?" Leo asked

"I've found an energy signal from the Lights of God from a nearby planet. They must have been released" said Maya "we must get them, to stop them from falling into the wrong hands. Alpha, set course for the planet"

"Yes Maya" said Alpha and they fly towards the planet and see the Scorpion Stinger.

"Oh no" said Leo "Scorpius must be here too. We need to morph before we go out there. GO GALACTIC!"

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo and they jump down to the planet and follow the energy signal to a cave.

"Hello Power Rangers" said Furio, from inside the cave "too bad you're too late!" and he reaches towards the Lights of God.

"Never" said a voice from inside the cave that draws a sword and destroys Furio with it.

"Who's there?" Leo asked and a figure in black armor walks out.

"The Magna Defender" said Maya "he's the sixth warrior"

"She is correct" said the Magna Defender "now the Lights of God are mine" and he reaches towards them, but they fly away.

"Hello Magna Defender" said a voice from behind and they all turn around to see Trakeena and a new warrior "I applaud you"

"Treacheron, we meet again" said the Magna Defender

"Your skill is flawless, your power is magnificent, you even managed to destroy Furio" said Treacheron

"Who are you?" Trakeena asked

"He is the Magna Defender" said Treacheron "do you remember the last time we met?"

"I remember" said the Magna Defender "3 years ago, I had released the Lights of God, so that they would wander the galaxy, which I hoped would be safer then an old box. You were sent to destroy me, and in my weakened state you got the better of me. I fell in a hole in the earth, and there I was trapped until I found a way out. Now you will pay for what you put me through" and they both stand in a fighting stance

"Those who live by the sword, shall come to their end by the sword" said Treacheron, drawing his sword.

"A lesson you are about to learn" said the Magna Defender, drawing his sword.

"Begin" said Treacheron and they fought each other.

"C'mon" said Leo

"Right" said the other Rangers and they all raced towards the fight.

"Stop right there" said Leo, but he distracted the Magna Defender and he was hit by Treacheron "Wait, let us help"

"This is not your battle Rangers" said the Magna Defender and he swung his sword at the Rangers and they jumped back. Then he begins battling Treacheron again.

"Don't you remember how badly I beat you before?" Treacheron asked

"That was then, this is now" said the Magna Defender and he strikes Treacheron and Trakeena leaves. They continue to battle until the Magna Defender knocks Treacheron's sword out of his hand.

The Magna Defender stabs his sword into the ground and takes a fighting stance "We don't need weapons to finish this"

"We will see" said Treacheron as he takes a fighting stance. The fight hand-to-hand until Treacheron grabs his sword.

"You are as despicable as I remember Treacheron" said Magna Defender

"Flattery will not buy you time" said Treacheron as he pulls the Magna Defender's sword out of the ground "just as this sword can not save your life. But if it'll make you feel any better, you can go down holding your weapon" and he tossed Magna Defender's sword to him and they continue to battle.

"Stop!" said Leo and the Galaxy Rangers charge the two.

"We will finish this later" said Treacheron and he vanishes

"Yes" said the Magna Defender "we will"

"Oh Rangers" said a voice from behind and they see Trakeena pour a potion on Furio's remains and he grows.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"CONDOR: MISSILE!" said Leo and the Condor's body appears in the Galaxy Megazord's hands

"FIRE!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the Condor shot a missile, but it didn't even faze Furio and he struck the Galaxy Megazord and it knocked the Galaxy Megazord apart, knocked the Rangers out their Zords, and knocked the Galactabeasts out of Zord mode and they retreat.

"My turn" said the Magna Defender "TOROZORD: CHARGE!" and a giant bull ran up.

"The Torozord" said Maya "the sixth Galactabeast"

"That doesn't look like a Galactabeast" said Leo

"It is, but it's permanently in Zord mode" said Maya

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said the Magna Defender and the Torozord shot the Magna Defender with energy and he grew to Zord size, lost his cape and sword, his armor turned red, and he gained two gold swords.

He jumped on Torozord's back and the charged Furio. "Good-bye Furio!" and he knocked him over.

"DEFENDER TOROZORD!" said the Magna Defender and he merged with Torozord to create a Megazord and his gold swords merged to make a lance. He used it to strike Furio and destroyed him.

"Power Down" said the Magna Defender and he separated from Torozord, Torozord retreated, and he shrunk back to normal size.

"Magna Defender, why are you after the Lights of God?" Leo asked

"You see Red Ranger" said the Magna Defender "after I was released a few months ago, I went to find my son. I found my home planet under attack, but my son was safe. We tried to escape, but Scorpius caught us and he was torturing me. My son tried to save me, but… Scorpius… killed him. I am low on power from being in that pit for so long, in fact I would've never gotten out but…"

"But what?" Leo asked

"Never mind" said the Magna Defender "anyways, I need the Lights of God to have revenge on Scorpius"

"Revenge isn't the answer" said Leo

"Rangers, I thought you'd help me, but if not…" said the Magna Defender and he drew his sword, struck them all, forcing them to demorph, and vanished.

"Alpha" said Leo "come get us" and the Astro Megaship landed and the Rangers boarded and flew back to _Terra Venture_.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

The Lights of God are cornered. But will the Galaxy Rangers, the Magna Defender, or Scorpius? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	7. God Returns

Episode 112: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: God Returns

Maya was sleeping when she heard a noise and looked outside her window to see the Lights of God.

"Kendrix" said Maya "wake up" and she shook her roommate awake "let's go get the others"

A few minutes later, they were all on the Astro Megaship.

"What is it Maya?" Leo asked

"The Lights of God" said Maya "I saw them fly onto the _Terra Venture_"

"Let's go" said Leo "GO GALACTIC!"

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "Red Jet Jammer"

"Blue Jet Jammer" said Kai

"Green Jet Jammer" said Damon

"Yellow Jet Jammer" said Maya

"Pink Jet Jammer" said Kendrix and they flew out of the hangar racing after the Lights.

On the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius is talking to his crew.

"Destruxo" said Scorpius "go and find the Lights of God. Beware though, the Rangers and the Magna Defender will be after it" and Destruxo left.

"Rangers" said Alpha "Destruxo is attacking, he's looking for the Lights of God. The Magna Defender is also looking for it"

"Thanks Alpha" said Leo and they chase down Destruxo.

"Stop" said the Galaxy Rangers

"Good-bye Rangers" said Destruxo and he fired, knocking them out of their Jet Jammers.

"Quasar Sabers" said Leo and they attacked him. He blasted them back and ran and grabbed onto the Lights of God.

"No!" said the Rangers. Destruxo fires a blast, almost forcing the Rangers to demorph.

"I'll help you Rangers" said a voice from behind and they turn to see the Magna Defender. He combines his sword with his sheath and they create a blaster. He blasts Destruxo and the Lights fly out of him. They hover above the Rangers.

"Maya, what's happening?" Leo asked

"The Lights… they chose us over him" said Maya and they all raise their hands into the Lights. When they touch the Lights, it creates an explosion, knocking the Magna Defender backwards. They gain arm armor, belt armor, a gauntlet, and even the Quasar Sabers gain armor.

"Give them to me" said the Magna Defender

"Never!" said Leo

"That's impossible" said Destruxo

"Better get used to it" said Leo

"I want my powers back! Give them to me Rangers!" said Destruxo

"POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and they charge him.

"RANGERS POWER-UP!" said the Galaxy Rangers and they combine into a ball of energy and rip through Destruxo, destroying him.

"It's too late" said the Magna Defender to himself "the Lights have chosen the Rangers" and he leaves.

Scorpius drops a potion and makes the monster grow.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"Leo" said Maya "the Lights of God can combine with the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: SABER!" said Leo and it struck Destruxo with its sword, destroying him.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord separated, the Galactazords turned back into their original forms, the Rangers eject, and they demorph.

"Alpha" said Kai "come pick us up" and the Astro Megaship landed and the Rangers put the Jet Jammers back on board and took off.

"One thing I must tell you" said Maya "the Lights of God will only work if all of us are together and morphed, with one exception. The original red warrior could activate it if he had his key, but until we find it, we all have to be together to activate the Lights.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

The Magna Defender sees his last chance to destroy Scorpius once and for all. But to do so, the fallen hero must kill innocents. What will he choose to do: will he risk the lives of _Terra Venture_ or will he be willing to lay down his life? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	8. Redemption Day

Episode 113: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Redemption Day

On the Scorpion Stinger, alarms are going off.

"_Power Supply low: please refuel soon_" said the Scorpion Stinger's computer.

"Fly to the _Terra Venture_" said Scorpius "and we will hook onto it and drain some fuel" so they do as he says.

"Rangers" said Alpha "the Scorpion Stinger is draining us of our fuel, you must stop him"

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!" and they fly on the Astro Megaship to the site. Meanwhile, the Magna Defender has arrived at the scene.

"Finally" said the Magna Defender "Scorpius can't leave, so I'll destroy his fueling port and that will destroy the Scorpion Stinger and him"

"You can't do that" said a voice from behind and he turned to see the Rangers

"Why not?" the Magna Defender asks

"Because, if you do, you'll destroy the _Terra Venture_ and everything in her" said Leo

"Who cares" said Magna Defender "TOROZORD CHARGE!" and Torozord ran up "MEGA DEFENDER!" and the Torozord shot the Magna Defender with energy and he grew to Zord size, lost his cape and sword, his armor turned red, and he gained two gold swords "DEFENDER TOROZORD!" and he used his lance to strike the port, causing explosions.

"Stop Magna Defender" said a voice and everyone turned to see Treacheron, sent to stop the Magna Defender. The Defender Torozord turned and stepped on him, destroying him.

"Rangers" said Alpha "if the Defender Torozord hits the port one more time both the Scorpion Stinger and the _Terra Venture _will be destroyed. The Torozord heard this and separated from the Magna Defender and forced him to shrink and then retreated.

"Rangers" said Alpha "you have to stop that blast or else _Terra Venture_ will be destroyed.

"No, Torozord, come back" said the Magna Defender

"Father" said a voice from behind "what have you done?" and he turns to see Zika, his son "you almost killed innocent civilians, where is you honor?"

"Zika, how are you here?" the Magna Defender asked

"I was sent by God Himself to stop you" said Zika "you must stop this"

"You're right, but first I must tell the Red Ranger something" said the Magna Defender

"All right, Father" said Zika

"Red Ranger" said the Magna Defender "I must tell you something"

"What?" Leo asked, annoyed

"Remember how I said something allowed me to escape?" the Magna Defender asked

"Yes" said Leo

"That something was your brother" said the Magna Defender

"What?" Leo asked

"The earthquake on Mirinoi, he fell in the same crevice I fell in. When I saw him falling, I threw my sword at him and it hit his shirt and stopped him from hitting the bottom. He was weak and dying, so I absorbed his lifeforce into mine and that saved us both. Good-bye Rangers. I must stop this myself"

"But you'll die" said Leo "we won't let you"

"You don't have a choice" said the Magna Defender and he threw his sword towards the Rangers and it stabs into the ground a creates a forcefield around them and he walked towards the explosions and when he reached the center one final explosion knocked the Scorpion Stinger away and stopped the rest of the explosions and the forcefield deactivated.

"Is he really gone?" Maya asked

"No" said Leo, picking up the sword "the Magna Defender will live forever" The Torozord roars in sadness.

"You did it Rangers" said Alpha, through the Transmorphers "the temperature is stabilizing"

"We didn't do it" said Kendrix "he did" They here footsteps behind them and they all turn to see… Mike.

"Mike?" Kai asked

"Yeah" said Mike

"Oh, Mike!" said Kendrix and they all run to greet him, except Leo.

"I can't believe it" said Kai

"You're back" said Kendrix

"It's amazing" said Damon

Mike walks up to Leo "Leo"

"Mike" said Leo and he runs to Mike and hugs him "I missed you so much"

"Me too" said Mike "so much I can't tell you"

"I knew someday, somehow, you'd come back" said Leo

"And I'm never leaving you again" said Mike and they all ride back to their quarters, with the Magna Defender's sword.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

The Rangers have been forced to split up, so they can't activate the Lights of God. And who will be the Red Galaxy Ranger: Leo or Mike? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	9. Destined for Greatness

Episode 114: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Destined for Greatness

Later, on the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius orders the Shark Brothers to attack.

"Rangers" said Alpha "report to the Astro Megaship immediately" and the Rangers and Mike go to the Astro Megaship.

"What's up Alpha?" Mike asked

"Two monsters are attacking _Terra Venture_ at the same time" said Alpha "you must stop them"

"Mike" said Leo, taking off his Transmorpher "here Mike, the Quasar Saber chose you, not me, you lead the Galaxy Rangers"

"No Leo I can't accept it" said Mike

"But…" said Leo

"Leo" said Maya "even though Mike pulled the Quasar Saber out of the rock, it still allowed you to use it, so you both were chosen"

"Are you sure Mike?" Leo asked

"Yes" said Mike

"Okay" said Leo "guys will have to split up. I know we won't be able to use the Lights… but we have no choice. Damon, you go with the girls and I'll go with Kai to stop the other one. GO GALACTIC!"

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo and they split up and fought the monsters. Mike and Alpha are watching, and the Rangers are being beat.

"Alpha" said Mike "take me to the city"

"But Mike" said Alpha "you don't have any powers"

"Do it!" said Mike and Alpha dropped him off in the city, where Leo was fighting. In both battles, the Rangers are beaten and forced to demorph. The one monster joins the other in the city.

"Mike" said a voice and he turned around to see the Magna Defender.

"Magna Defender?" Mike asked "how are you alive?"

"As long as you have my sword, I will always be with you" said the Magna Defender and his sword appears in Mike's hand "You carry the sword, use the Magna Morpher" and a set of morphers appear on Mike's hands "you will harness my powers. I must go now, may the Power protect you"

Mike throws the sword into the air and says "MAGNA POWER!" he flips out a key from one Morpher and inserts it into the other and he morphs into the Magna Defender and then catches the sword "This is unbelievable. Magna Blaster!" and he combine the sword with the sheath and blast them and destroy one of the Shark Brothers. He turns it back into a sword and uses the sword to destroy the other one.

"That's amazing Mike" said Leo "you're now the Magna Defender"

Scorpius drops a potion and makes the monster grow.

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: SABER!" said Leo and it struck the monster with its sword

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike and the combine attacks destroy the monsters.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Megazords separated, the Galactazords turned back into their original forms, the Rangers eject, and they demorph.

"Well done Rangers" said Alpha "you may go enjoy you lives, I'll tell you when the next attack is"

"Thanks Alpha" said Leo and Alpha dropped them back off at the city.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

A new villain named Deviot has arrived and brought robots. Will the Rangers be able to beat them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	10. The Lost Galactabeasts: Part I

Episode 115: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Lost Galactabeasts: Part I

"Scorpius" said a new voice

"Who is it?" Scorpius asked

"Your servant Deviot" said Deviot "I've found and rebuilt the three lost Galactabeasts"

"I will go down myself to destroy the Rangers" said Scorpius "when I grow, send the Galactabeasts into battle"

"Okay" said Deviot

"Rangers" said Alpha "Scorpius is attacking in the forest dome"

"Okay Alpha" said Leo and the Rangers run to the forest dome.

"Hello Rangers" said Scorpius

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and they charge him.

"RANGERS POWER-UP!" said the Galaxy Rangers and they combine into a ball of energy and rip through Scorpius and Mike uses the Magna Blaster to shoot Scorpius, but the combined attacks don't even faze him. He pulls out a potion and grows.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and they turn to see Deviot "meet my Zords! GALACTABEASTS ARISE! ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" and then a giant shark Zord rises out of the water and rolls onto land "ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" and Zenith turns into a warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened up and 5 cars and 5 jets fly out and combine into two Megazords.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike, but neither Megazord responded

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"They are living creatures" said Maya "maybe they don't want to fight, but why?" and the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords and Zenith all fire simultaneously, forcing the Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord to separate, the Galactazords to turn back to beast mode, the Rangers to fall our or shrink, and then to demorph. The evil Zords and Scorpius begin to trash _Terra Venture_.

"Maya" said Leo "can you talk to them?"

"I'll try" said Maya and she speaks to them and then turns to the Rangers "guys, the evil Zords, they're the Lost Galactabeasts!"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Will the Rangers be able to stop Scorpius once and for all? Or will the Lost Galactabeasts finish them off? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	11. The Lost Galactabeasts: Part II

Episode 116: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Lost Galactabeasts: Part II

"What?" Leo asked

"When the Zordon's warriors were defeated, the Rhino, Phoenix, and Shark Galactabeasts were destroyed. Deviot must of rebuilt them into Galactazords" she turns to the Galactabeasts "guys, we have to fight them, or innocent people will get hurt" she turns back to the Rangers "they said they'll help"

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike but the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords jut block the attacks. They fire a shot that knocks the Defender Torozord over and knocks the Galaxy Megazord out of powered-up mode.

"Guys" said Maya to the evil Zords "remember who you are, who you were. You worked for Zordon!"

At the mention of Zordon's name, the Galactabeasts waved their hands in front of their faces, transforming them into much nicer looking faces.

"Hold on" said Leo "they've stopped"

"But why?" Damon asked

"They remembered" said Kai

"I just new they would" said Maya

"Welcome back" said Kendrix

"Impossible" said Scorpius. The Centaurus Megazord pulls out a cannon and blasts him and the Stratoforce Megazord pulls out a boomerang and hits him.

"You guys are incredible" said Leo

"You traitors" said Scorpius and he was blasted from behind "the Zenith Carrierzord"

"All right" said Kendrix and Zenith continues to blast him.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword "GALAXY MEGAZORD: SABER!" and the sword destroys Scorpius.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Megazords separate and the Rangers demorph and head back to the city.

"Those Rangers" said Trakeena "will pay for killing my father. I will have my revenge"

* * *

Meanwhile on an island somewhere on Earth, Tommy Oliver, Commander of the Power Rangers and of Project Hexagon, is working in his lab. His lab-tech, Haley, is working in the room next door, and Dr. Mercer and his lab-techs, Smitty and Elsa, are working in the room next to her.

"Hello Tommy" said a voice from behind and Tommy turned to see a shining figure.

Tommy summoned the Zeo Sword and kneeled before the figure "welcome Zordon"

"Rise, Commander Oliver" said Zordon "you are doing good work here"

"I don't know Zordon" said Tommy "with Haley and me going to MIT and working here were not getting much done. I've gotten almost nothing done, as paleontology and the Morphing Grid have almost nothing to do with each other. Haley is getting some things done though, as computers and technology have a lot to do with the Morphing Grid"

"It's okay Tommy" said Zordon "you were never meant to build Morphers by yourself. You tell Haley your designs and she will build them for you"

"But even she hasn't built one yet" said Tommy

"She will need a little help" said Zordon "and I know who can help her. But first I have a mission for you. My angels are meeting fierce resistance in both the real world and the spiritual. I want you design entire teams of Rangers for them. You design the real Morphers and the squad of angels will make them work in both worlds. They also need weapons, vehicles and Zords"

"You said you knew someone that can help me" said Tommy "who?"

"Andros" said Zordon "I must go. May the Power protect you" and Zordon vanished

"Andros" said Tommy into his universal Wrist Communicator

"Yes, Commander Oliver" said Andros

"I need some help designing Morphers" said Tommy

"Okay" said Andros "I'll be over soon, I'll gather up the other Space Rangers and be over in the NASADA Shuttle"

"May the Power protect you" said Tommy

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

The Psycho Rangers have been revived. Will the Galaxy Rangers be able to beat them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	12. To the Twelfth Power

Episode 117: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: To the Twelfth Power

On _Terra Venture,_ Leo is walking through the forest when he sees a shine of red armor.

"Hello Red Ranger" said a voice

"What?" Leo asked and he turned around to see a Red Ranger

"I am Psycho Red" said Psycho Red "and my purpose in life is to destroy all Red Rangers"

"Well aren't you fun" said Leo "GO GALACTIC! GALAXY RED!" Psycho Red attacks and is beating Leo.

"Alpha" said Leo into his Transmorpher "I need help" and soon the other Rangers arrive.

"Hello Rangers" say some voices and they turn around to see the other four Psycho Rangers. Each Ranger fights their counterpart and both Mike and Damon fight Psycho Black.

"Alpha" said Leo "we can't beat them"

"Who are they?" Alpha asked

"They call themselves the Psycho Rangers" said Leo

"The Psycho Rangers" said Alpha "ay yi yi yi yi yi. Andros can you hear me?"

"Go Alpha" said Andros

"The Psycho Rangers are back and are attacking _Terra Venture_" said Alpha

"No!" said Andros "the NASADA Shuttle was on its way to Earth, but we're not too far off from your signal"

Meanwhile, on _Terra Venture, _the Galaxy Rangers are losing badly and are forced to demorph.

"Good-bye Rangers" said Psycho Red

"No!" said a voice from behind and they see six people running up.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"We're the Space Rangers" said Andros and he turns to Psycho Red "how'd you guys get back?"

"Deviot found our Data Cards" said Psycho Red "and released us"

"Now you will be destroyed once and for all" said Andros "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rest of the Rangers

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane

"TECTONIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" said Andros.

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"Guys" said Andros "if you fight your own colored Psycho Ranger, you'll lose, so fight a different colored Ranger"

"Why don't we just call Tommy?" TJ asked "then we could confuse a bunch of them at once"

"Very funny" said Andros. Andros and Leo fight Psycho Black and destroy him. Carlos, Zhane, Damon, and Mike all fight Psycho Blue. TJ and Kai fight Psycho Red and destroy him. Ashley and Maya both fight Psycho Pink, but she escapes. Cassie and Kendrix both fight Psycho Yellow and destroy her. The destroyed Psycho Rangers turn into monsters and grow.

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers and the Astro Megaship flew near _Terra Venture_, the NASADA Shuttle exited its hangar, and they combined to created the Astro Megazord

"Astro Megazord Saber and Shield" said Andros

"Wow, the Astro Megaship got an upgrade" said Leo "GALACTABEASTS ARISE!"

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" said Leo and Zenith rolled up "ZORD TRANSFORM!" and he transformed to warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened and the C and S Zords roll out and combine into the Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord.

"ASTRO MEGAZORD SABER" said Andros and the Astro Megazord destroyed Psycho Red.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord destroyed Psycho Black

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike and the Defender Torozord destroyed Psycho Blue. The Centaurus Megazord pulls out a cannon and blasts Psycho Yellow and the Stratoforce Megazord pulls out a boomerang and hits her and Zenith blasts her and she is destroyed.

"Power Down" said Andros and the Megazords separated, the Rangers returned to the Astro Megaship, and demorphed.

"Until we find Psycho Pink" said Andros "we're going to stay here and help"

"Thanks" said Leo

"I've got to call Tommy and tell him we're going to be late" said Andros

"Who is this Tommy you keep talking about?" Kai asked

"You've never heard of the legendary Power Ranger, Commander Tommy Oliver?" TJ asked in shock.

"We knew there were other Power Rangers, from living in Angel Grove" said Leo "but we've never met any"

"Well then we've got a story for you" said Andros "it all started when some Astronauts found a dumpster on the Moon…"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

A Ranger's Life is in danger…

If it is to be saved…

Someone else will have to lay down their life…

John 15:13: "Greater love has no man than this: that he would lay down his life for his friends"

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Pink


	13. The Power of Pink

Episode 118: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Pink

Meanwhile, Kendrix slips out and finds one of Maya's books about ancient Galaxy artifacts.

"Here it is" she says to herself "the Savage Sword. With it we can destroy Psycho Pink. Its located…"

"Where's it located?" a voice asked and Kendrix turned to see Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink reads her mind and leaves.

"Guys" said Kendrix running into the room "I was reading one of Maya's books for the location of the Savage Sword and Psycho Pink read my mind and is going after it"

"We've got to get to it first" said Andros "we'll go down to the planet and split into teams of two. Mike, go to Commander Stanton and protect _Terra Venture_. We'll take the Galaxy Gliders and Jet Jammers down to find her"

"Rangers" said Alpha "Don't forget, both the Wrist Communicators and the Transmorphers are connected to the Morphing Grid, so you can communicate with each other. Leo, I've added the ability to your Astro Cycle to transform into the Capsular Cycle"

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros as they walk over to the tubes and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 and they slide down the tubes and race out.

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo and he jumps into the Red Astro Cycle, which transforms into the Capsular Cycle, the Galaxy Rangers climb in the Jet Jammers and join their Space Ranger Counterparts. Cassie and Kendrix are flying near the planet's surface when a sword appears in front of Cassie and knocks her off her Galaxy Glider. Kendrix jumps off her Jet Jammer to see what happened.

"Are you okay?" Kendrix asked

"No you're not" said a voice and they turn around to see Psycho Pink with the Savage Sword.

"Kendrix" said Cassie, pulling out her Satellite Stunner "I'll hold her off, you call the others and tell them our location"

"But…" said Kendrix

"We can't beat the same colored Psycho Ranger" said Cassie "go now!"

"Okay" said Kendrix and she speaks into her Transmorpher "Galaxy and Space Rangers, Cassie and I've found Psycho Pink and she's attacking, we need help now!" Kendrix turns around to see Psycho Pink using the Savage Sword to force Cassie to demorph. Psycho Pink knocks Cassie's Astro Morpher off her wrist and stabs it. A pink tornado of energy comes out and is destroying everything. Psycho Pink sits backs and laughs at Cassie's defeat.

"Alpha" said Kendrix "Cassie's Astro Morpher has been destroyed by the Savage Sword"

"Ay yi yi yi yi" said Alpha "the Astro Morphers are connected to the users' DNA. If it isn't repaired soon, Cassie will die" Kendrix hears a shake in the background "Ay yi yi yi yi! The pink tornado of energy will soon destroy _Terra Venture_.

"Kendrix" said Andros "we've been listening to your news and we're coming…" and then she here a crash

"Guys" said Kendrix "what was that?"

"The pink tornado has knocked us off of our vehicles and we demorphed. We're running as fast as we can to your position" said Andros. Kendrix looks over and sees Cassie close to death on the ground.

"There's not enough time" said Kendrix and she drew her Quasar Saber and walked towards the center of the tornado.

"This has got to work" said Kendrix and she used her Quasar Saber to destroy the Savage Sword. The result is an explosion that disintegrates Kendrix, but the tornado stops.

"No" said Maya, as she and the rest of the Space and Galaxy Rangers run up. She tries to run to where Kendrix was, but Leo restrains her. Cassie is still on the ground, but alive and crying.

On _Terra Venture_ the shaking stops.

Mike looks at Stanton and says "it's gone sir"

On the planet, Cassie is strong enough to stand and she joins her fellow Rangers. The Quasar Saber appears, with a ghost-like Pink Galaxy Ranger holding it. The Pink Galaxy Ranger demorphs and shows a ghost-like Kendrix.

"Kendrix" said Leo

"Kendrix!" said Maya as she stepped closer to Kendrix

"I'm okay" said Kendrix "I will always be here" she is absorbed by the Pink Quasar Saber and it flies away.

Cassie goes to pick up her Astro Morpher and says, "it's fixed"

"Courtesy of Kendrix" said Leo

"Well then, I'll break it again and kill you like I killed her" said a voice and they turn around to see Psycho Pink, laughing over Kendrix's death.

"Nobody killed Kendrix" said Cassie "she gave her life up for me"

"We're going to make you pay for this" said Maya "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rest of the Rangers

"GO GALACTIC!" said Maya

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane

"You want to feel what Kendrix felt?" Maya asked angrily "well, here it is" and she raises her left arm, and so do the other Rangers and then their Morphers appear on their left arms (the Space Rangers raise their right arms and their Morphers appear on their right arms).

"Here is the true power of the Morphing Grid" said Maya and each Morpher shot a blast of pure energy, directly from the Morphing Grid, that incinerated Psycho Pink. She turned into a monster and grew.

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Space Rangers and the Astro Megaship flew near the planet's atmosphere, the NASADA Shuttle exited its hangar, and they combined to created the Astro Megazord

"Astro Megazord Saber and Shield" said Andros

"GALACTABEASTS…" said Leo, but Maya cut him off

"Leo" said Maya "with Kendrix…" and she trailed off but then said "there is no Pink Quasar Saber and Pink Transdagger for the Wildcat Galactabeast to respond to, so we can't create the Galaxy Megazord. Just summon Centaurus, Stratoforce, and Zenith"

"ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" said Leo and Zenith rolled up "ZORD TRANSFORM!" and he transformed to warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened and the C and S Zords roll out and combine into the Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord.

"ASTRO MEGAZORD SABER" said Andros. The Centaurus Megazord pulls out a cannon and blasts Psycho Pink and the Stratoforce Megazord pulls out a boomerang and hits her and Zenith blasts her and she is destroyed.

"Alpha" said Andros "take us back to _Terra Venture_"

"Yes Andros" said Alpha, but first he flies over the planets surface and picks up the Galaxy Gliders and Jet Jammers.

"Hey guys" said Mike as he greets them "where's Kendrix?"

"She's gone" said Maya

"What?" Mike asked

"She sacrificed herself to save me" said Cassie.

"I don't mean to cut short on our mourning" said Damon "but with the Pink Quasar Saber floating in space, if somebody finds it, we could be in trouble"

"He has a point" said Andros "but you guys need to finish mourning. I will take this to Commander Oliver immediately. To thank you for saving Cassie's life, you may keep the NASADA Shuttle, we will leave on our Galaxy Gliders" and they walk over to the tubes and fly away.

"Hey Andros" said Zhane

"What Zhane?" Andros asked

"I have somebody on KO-35 that thinks she can help, may I go pick her up?"

"Sure Zhane" said Andros "but don't be late" and Zhane took off towards KO-35.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Commander Oliver is assigning missions to the Space Rangers, each one being very dangerous. Will they able to complete them or will they, and the Pink Quasar Saber, be lost forever? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	14. Return of the Machine Empire

Episode 119: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Return of the Machine Empire

At Project Hexagon, alarms are going off.

"Commander" said Mercer "we have some UFOs coming towards us"

"It's okay" said Tommy "it's only the Space Rangers. Now while I'm meeting with them, I want everyone else but Haley out the room"

"Why does Haley get to stay?" Smitty asked

"Because she was requested" said Tommy "now please leave, they don't want anyone else in here but Haley and I" and Mercer, Elsa, and Smitty leave.

"Power Down" said Andros as he and the Space Rangers enter and demorph

"Good, you're here" said Tommy "where's Zhane?"

"He's coming" said Andros

"Good" said Tommy "because I've got a couple missions for you guys" and he flicks a switch and a projector shows the letters, J, A, K, and Q "first mission, I need a couple of you guys to stay here and teach Haley here how to build morphers"

"Zhane and TJ can do that" said Andros and TJ starts explaining basic principles of the Morphing Grid to Haley, so she'll understand what Zhane is talking about when he gets here

"Next, I've received an interesting distress signal" said Tommy "now normally I'd leave it up to the intergalactic police to answer it, but in this case I'll make an exception" and he flicks a switch and a golden figure appears.

"This is the Sentinel Knight" said a dark sounding voice "he was foolish enough to try to capture me. Who am I you may ask?" and the camera turns to show an evil looking alien holding… the Z-Staff "I am the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Now I want revenge on the Space Rangers for killing my parents. We will battle to the death in the Moon Palace and if you don't come soon, I'll kill this knight"

"Carlos, Cassie" said Andros "go now!" and they insta-morphed and left on their Galaxy Gliders.

"Now" said Tommy softly towards Andros and Ashley "follow me into the back room" and they did "now it's not I don't trust your teammates, but if they hear this, they're not going to want to help Haley and we were ordered by Zordon himself to build morphers with your help. Now after everyone else's missions are done, then you can tell them, do you understand?"

"Yes" said Andros and Ashley

"Good" said Tommy and he flicked a switch showing the Machine Empire's logo "now when Zordon's wave destroyed the Machine Empire, it only destroyed the working pieces. There were 5 generals that we'd already destroyed that His wave didn't wipe out. Well, lightning struck one the generals and reactivated him and he reactivated the other four and built a small army of Cogs.

"Do you mean the Machine Empire is back?" Andros asked

"I'm afraid so" said Tommy and he flicks a few switches and the generals appear "first is Gerrok, next is Tezzla, then is Steelon, after that is Automus, and their leader is Venjix"

"What are they after?" Ashley asked

"Well that's what I want you two to find out" said Tommy "however, I have a vague idea what they're after, and its not pretty" and he flicks a switch revealing a green serpent.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andros asked

"Yes" said Tommy "the most powerful Zord ever built, Serpentera"

"No" said Ashley

"I need you to spy on them. They're on the planet of Eltare" said Tommy "Let's go back to the other room"

"Oh Tommy" said Andros "the Galaxy Rangers' Pink Quasar Saber is missing. It can function as a Morpher, so we need to find it ASAP.

"Okay" said Tommy "but who will go?"

"I will" said a female voice and they turn around to see… Zhane? He moves out of the way and reveals Karone.

"Karone, but" said Andros

"No Andros" said Karone "I can do this"

"But you're not a Ranger" said Andros

"No" said Karone "but I do have my old Astronema outfit, its very threatening, as I'm sure you know"

"But" began Andros, but Tommy cut him off

"Andros" said Tommy "there are only two Pink Ranger power signatures in space. One is on the Moon, Cassie's signature, and the other is on… Onyx"

"I'm the only one who can get in Andros" said Karone

"Fine" said Andros "so it's settled then" and Karone heads towards Onyx while Andros and Ashley head towards Eltare.

Meanwhile on the Moon, Carlos and Cassie are fighting Thrax. They are losing until he falls down in pain and they turn around to see the Sentinel Knight had freed himself and he was shooting out energy that created a space dumpster around Thrax.

"Thank-you for saving me" said the Sentinel Knight "I will use my own energy to imprison him. One day he will escape, so you must be ready to destroy him"

"How did he get so old so quickly" Cassie asked "I mean, Rita and Zedd have only been married 5 years"

"He was born near the end of the Zeo era" said the Sentinel Knight "when Dark Specter was destroyed a piece of him hit the Moon Palace, where Thrax was left by his parents under the care of some Cogs. Anyways, an earthquake was cause by Dark Specter's remains falling and one of Finster's potions fell and made him grow to adulthood. He found the designs for Zedd's staff and built one of his own"

"Why wasn't he destroyed by Zordon's wave?" Carlos asked

"He wasn't truly evil then, he just wanted to be like his parents" said the Sentinel Knight "he became truly evil when he found out what Zordon's wave did and that his father committed suicide after it. He blamed it all on the Power Rangers and swore his revenge"

"We've got to go now" said Carlos and they got on their Galaxy Gliders and left.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Karone gets back the Pink Quasar Saber, but is being chased by Trakeena. Will she be able to get it back to the Galaxy Rangers in time, or will another life be lost? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	15. Protect the Quasar Saber

Episode 120: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Protect the Quasar Saber

On Onyx, an auctioneer is selling the Pink Quasar Saber.

"Hand it over" said a voice and they all turn to see Astronema, pointing her Wrath Staff at the auctioneer

"Of course" said the auctioneer handing her the Pink Quasar Saber.

"She's not Astronema" said a voice and they all turn to see Trakeena "Astronema was turned good by Zordon's wave. This is just the good version of Astronema, Karone."

"Get her" said someone and they all run towards her. She jumps in her spaceship and speeds away. Trakeena goes to the Scorpion Stinger and chases her. Karone's ship is hit by the Scorpion Stinger's fire and crash-lands on _Terra Venture_.

"Rangers" said Alpha, on the Astro Megaship "something has crash-landed in the mountain dome, find it.

"Okay" said Leo and they take the Astro Megaship to the mountain dome.

On the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena sends Ironite to get the Pink Quasar Saber.

Back with Karone, who is now in a purple shirt with a Space Ranger jacket, is regaining her senses.

"Hello Karone" said a voice and she turned around to see Ironite "hand over the Quasar Saber and I might let you live"

"Never" said Karone and she runs and Ironite chases her until she is cornered between him and a cliff.

"Now, you have no choice" said Ironite

"That's what you think" said Karone and she jumps

"_At least no one will be able to get it when it smashes against the cliffs… but I'm going to die too_" Karone thought

"Not on my life" said a voice and she turned to see a morphed ghost-Kendrix "maybe I should of phrased that differently"

"Kendrix" said Karone

"Let's get you out of here" said Kendrix and she floated Karone to safety, just as the other Rangers run up.

"Kendrix!" said Maya "it's so good to see you"

"Karone" said Kendrix "you have risked your life to protect the Power" and she demorphed and took off her Transmorpher "here you take the Power in my place" and when Karone reached out to grab it, the Transmorpher looked ghost-like, but when she touched it, it turned real, and she strapped it to her wrist.

"Never forget" said Kendrix "that as long as you have the Pink Quasar Saber, I'll always be here" and then she vanished.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and the turn around to see Ironite "now hand over all the Quasar Sabers or else!"

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Karone

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and they charge him.

"RANGERS POWER-UP!" said the Galaxy Rangers and they combine into a ball of energy and rip through Ironite and Mike uses the Magna Blaster to shoot Ironite and the combined attacks destroy him. A potion falls from the sky, courtesy of Trakeena, and he grows.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Karone

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Karone

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" said Leo and Zenith rolled up "ZORD TRANSFORM!" and he transformed to warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened and the C and S Zords roll out and combine into the Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord.

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the Astro Megaship flew near the _Terra Venture_'s atmosphere, the NASADA Shuttle exited its hangar, and they combined to created the Astro Megazord

"Astro Megazord Saber and Shield" said Alpha

"ASTRO MEGAZORD SABER" said Alpha

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike. The Centaurus Megazord pulls out a cannon and blasts and fires and the Stratoforce Megazord pulls out a boomerang and throws it and Zenith blasts him and the combined attacks destroy Ironite.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Megazords separated, the Rangers returned to the Astro Megaship, and demorphed.

"Welcome to the team Karone" said Leo

"Thanks" said Karone "maybe I can do some good for a change…"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Commander Oliver has completed a new team of Rangers. When an evil attacks, will the Rangers be able to stop it? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	16. Project JAKQ

Episode 121: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project JAKQ

A few weeks later, at Project Hexagon, his latest project was complete (it was completed so quickly because it was Zordon's will). A bright shining figure and five more figures, also shining, but not as bright, appeared.

"Hello Tommy" said Zordon and everyone in the room kneeled before him.

"Zordon" said Tommy "the first Angel-Ranger team is complete. It's not as impressive as some of yours, but it'll do the job"

"These are the angels that will be your first Rangers" said Zordon "first is Christopher, next is Joshua, next is Judah, next is Eve, and last, the one I want you to make the leader, is Gabriel. Please note that even though they appear as four males and a female, and have gender-based names, angels are gender-neutral"

"Christopher, you will be the Blue Ranger, Joshua, you will be the Green Ranger, Eve you'll be the Pink Ranger, Judah, you'll be the Red Ranger, and Gabriel you'll be the Prism Ranger. Together you are Power Rangers JAKQ! Follow me." And they walk into a hangar that has a giant plane (Sky Ace from _J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai_) "This is your headquarters, Zord, and Megazord, the JAKQ Megajet/zord" He walks over to a box and opens it, revealing 4 cards, one of each suit and a card that has all four suits on it, one in each corner "Your Morphing call is 'It's Morphin Time,' you each have a unique weapon and pieces that can combine to create the JAKQ Cannon (Big Bomber from _JAKQ_), and you have vehicles in the next hangar. I must go start the next set of Angel Rangers. May the Power protect you" and he left and Zordon vanishes. Once they're alone, they all hold hands and create hurricane of energy and it enters a rift between the spirit world and the real world, so now it can monitor both worlds.

Later in the JAKQ Megajet, alarms go off.

"_Rangers_" said the computer "_Demons attacking in the spiritual world, stop them_"

"Okay" said Gabriel "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PRISM!"

"HEART!" said Eve

"CLOVER!" said Joshua

"DIAMOND!" said Christopher.

"SPADE!" said Judah. The five angels throw their cards and the cards pass through them, morphing them into the JAKQ Rangers (The JAKQ Sentai from _JAKQ_). The JAKQ Megajet flies into the portal to the spiritual world and lands near the demons, which were tempting a Christian.

"Who are you?" a demon asked

"The JAKQ Rangers!" said the JAKQ Rangers in unison.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" said Judah "I'm the Red JAKQ Ranger"

"I'm the Blue JAKQ Ranger" said Christopher

"I'm the Green JAKQ Ranger" said Joshua

"I'm the Pink JAKQ Ranger" said Eve

"And I'm the Prism JAKQ Ranger" said Gabriel "and together we will send you to the Abyss.

"That's what you think" said one of the demons "Attack!" and they all pulled out weapons.

"Clover Megaton" said Joshua (Club Megaton from _JAKQ_)

"Spade Bow" said Judah (Spade Arts Power Bow from _JAKQ_)

"Diamond Sword" said Christopher (Dia Sword from _JAKQ_)

"Heart Q" said Eve (Heart Cute from _JAKQ_)

"Prism Baton" said Gabriel (Big Baton from _JAKQ_) and they attack some demons

"Let's get out of here" said one of the demons and they summon motorcycles and speed away

"We can't let them get away" said Gabriel "JAKQ Megajet, send us the Card Vehicles!" and four vehicles are launched out of the hangar.

"Spade Racer" said Judah (Spade Machine from _JAKQ_)

"Mach Diamond!" said Christopher (Mach Dia from _JAKQ_)

"Heart Buggy" said Eve (Heart Buggy from _JAKQ_)

"Clover Cycle" said Joshua (Auto Clover from _JAKQ_)

"JAKQ Tank" said Gabriel (Jack Tank from _JAKQ_) and they chase after and blast the demons off their motorcycles.

"Let's put them together" said Gabriel and then the four core Rangers put the cannon together and Gabriel loads it "JAKQ CANNON!"

"FIRE!" said the JAKQ Rangers in unison and the JAKQ Cannon fires and destroys all the demons. An upper-level demon appears and makes the demons grow.

"WE NEED JAKQ MEGAJET POWER NOW!" said Judah and the JAKQ Megajet flies toward the Rangers, lands and they and their vehicles board. They fire the cannons, but can't do any damage.

"JAKQ MEGAZORD!" said Judah and the Megajet transforms into a Megazord. The Rangers walk into a cockpit and they each pick up a deck of cards.

"JAKQ SABER!" said Judah and he draws an Ace of Spades and a sword appears.

"Rangers" said Gabriel "draw a card from your deck" and Judah draws a 3 of Spades, Christopher draws a 3 of Diamonds, Joshua draws a 3 of Clover, Eve draws a 3 of Hearts, and Gabriel draws a 8 of Spades and they all insert them into the consoles.

"20 ATTACK!" said the JAKQ Rangers and the JAKQ Saber hits the demons and weakens them. A portal to the Abyss opens and all but one is sucked in. The remaining demon strikes the JAKQ Megazord and its power levels drop sharply.

"Zordon, we need help" said Gabriel and in a shining light, Zordon appears.

"You may use the Power Sword, from the original Megazord, to repower the JAKQ Megazord and use it as a weapon" and He vanishes

"POWER SWORD!" said Judah and Heaven opens up and the Power Sword flies out and lands in JAKQ Megazord's hand.

"Power levels rising" said Joshua

"Draw a card from your deck" said Gabriel. Judah draws a 5 of Spades, Christopher draws a 5 of Diamonds, Joshua draws a 4 of Clover, Eve draws a 4 of Hearts, and Gabriel draws a 3 of Spades and they all insert them into the consoles.

"NOTHING BEATS A 21!" said the JAKQ Rangers and the JAKQ Megazord slashes with both the JAKQ Saber and the Power Sword and the demon is weakened and a portal to the Abyss appears and the demon is sucked into it.

"Power Down" said Gabriel and the JAKQ Megazord turns back to Megajet mode, the Ranger put the decks into a slot in the control panels, they go back to the main area of the ship, demorph and head back into the rift between the worlds.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

A new monster has drained Leo of his powers and because of this, the Lights of God can't be used. Karone must face her dark past if she is going to help Leo regain his powers. So far Karone has overcome the evil without, but now will she able to overcome the evil within? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	17. Facing the Past

Episode 122: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Facing the Past

On the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena sends Magnetox to attack the Rangers.

"Rangers" said Alpha "go to the city dome, Magnetox is attacking."

"Okay Alpha" said Leo and the Rangers head to the city dome. They arrive and Karone is now wearing pink.

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Karone

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"Take this Rangers" said Magnetox uses his staff to blast Leo and then he demorphs and the other Rangers lose the Lights of God armor.

"What happened?" Leo asked

"My Magnet Staff has severed your connection to the Morphing Grid and without you morphed, the Lights of God can't be used" said Magnetox

"Leo" said Karone "come with me" and they run away.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked

"When I was Astronema" said Karone "I turned a man to stone and he had keys that had great power and they should be able to repower your powers" she turned on her Transmorpher "Alpha, come get us" and the Astro Megaship lands and takes them to space "set course for Eltare" and they flew towards Eltare. Leo and Karone get off and they walk towards a cave.

"Hello Karone" said a voice and they turn around to see Astronema "join me, and we'll become powerful enough to take over the universe again, after all Zordon's gone"

"No!" said Karone "he died but he's not dead. He rose from the dead, like he did when he died for the sins of the universe!"

"If you don't want to be evil, then you and your friend will die" said Astronema

"Quasar Saber" said Karone and she fought Astronema. She strikes Astronema and Astronema vanishes. They enter the cave and find the stone man. She touches her Quasar Saber to the statue and he ceases to be a statue.

"Thank-you" said the man

"Sir" said Karone "I know I was the one who turned you to stone, but we need your help"

"Don't worry my child" said the man "I forgive you. Here are my keys, they will allow you to access the Lights of God without the other Rangers" and when Leo grabbed the keys he instantly morphed.

"We've got to go" said Leo "thank-you" and they go to the Astro Megaship and fly back towards _Terra Venture._

Back on _Terra Venture_ Magnetox blasts the remaining Galaxy Rangers and they demorph.

"Good-bye Powerless Rangers" said Magnetox

"Magnetox" said a voice and Magnetox turned around to see a morphed Leo

"Red Ranger, but how" said Magnetox and Leo walks towards him

"Leo?" Maya asked and he nodded

"We have some unfinished business" said Leo

"Yes we do" said Magnetox "all of you Ranger powers"

"I don't think so" said Leo "RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!" and he put the keys together. The Lights of God activated and an aircraft came and landed on Leo's shoulders and he jumped into some boots. Magnetox charged Leo

"FIRE!" said Leo and a claw launched at Magnetox and he flies backwards.

"LASER LOCK ON!" said Leo and a laser cannon attached to the front of the Battlizer and Leo locked onto Magnetox "FIRE!" and a blast destroyed Magnetox.

The Rangers run up to Leo to congratulate him and Karone said "All right Leo." Lights came from Magnetox's remains and they landed on the Rangers, morphing them and activating the Lights of God.

Trakeena appears and pours a potion on Magnetox and he grows.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Karone

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Karone

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" said Leo and Zenith rolled up "ZORD TRANSFORM!" and he transformed to warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened and the C and S Zords roll out and combine into the Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord.

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the Astro Megaship flew near the _Terra Venture_'s atmosphere, the NASADA Shuttle exited its hangar, and they combined to created the Astro Megazord

"Astro Megazord Saber and Shield" said Alpha

"ASTRO MEGAZORD SABER" said Alpha

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike. The Centaurus Megazord pulls out a cannon and blasts and fires and the Stratoforce Megazord pulls out a boomerang and throws it and Zenith blasts him and the combined attacks destroy Magnetox.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Megazords separated, the Rangers returned to the _Terra Venture_'s city, and demorphed.

"Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Stanton "we've found a rift in time in space that according to sensors will lead us to a new galaxy. They fly into the new galaxy to find what new planets await.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

When _Terra Venture_ encounters pirates its up to the Galaxy Rangers to fight them off. Will they succeed or will _Terra Venture _be lost forever? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	18. Enter the Lost Galaxy

Episode 123: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Enter the Lost Galaxy

A few days later, the _Terra Venture_ meets a flying pirate ship.

"Surrender or be destroyed" said a voice from the ship.

"You picked the wrong ship to mess with" said Stanton and then he turns to Mike "gather the Rangers and go stop that ship"

"Yes sir" said Mike and he goes to find the Rangers and they meet in the Astro Megaship.

"We've got to stop these guys" said Alpha "without alerting them of us coming, as we can't risk the passengers safety"

"Okay" said Leo "we'll take the Jet Jammers, Mike you can ride with me"

"Good-luck Rangers" said Alpha

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Karone

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!" and they jump in the Jet Jammers and the bay doors open and the Rangers fly out. They land on the pirate ship and demorph, as to not appear a threat, and also hide the Jet Jammers.

"What do we have here?" said a voice and they turn around to see a minotaur-type monster. Mike is about to morph, but Leo signals him to stop.

"You're coming with me" said the monster "Swabbies, get them!" and a bunch of deckhands surround them and take them to a pirate-ship like monster.

"What have you brought me, Barbarax?" the monster asked

"Intruders, from the neighboring ship" said Barbarax

"What do want?" the monster asked the Rangers

"We want you to let our ship go" said Leo

"Why would I do that?" the monster asked "I am Captain Mutiny, terror of the seven spaces"

"You mean seas" said Damon

"Are we at sea?" Mutiny asked "now I will take your ship to my palace, on my mighty Titianisaur's back"

"You picked on the wrong ship" said Leo taking a fighting stance

"Why is that?" Mutiny asked "you're just civilians. Swabbies, get them!" and the Swabbies attack, but the teens easily hold them off.

"You're wrong on two accounts" said Leo "first, you're not taking us anywhere"

"How are you going to stop me?" Mutiny asked

"That's number two" said Leo "we're not just civilians, we're the Power Rangers. GO GALACTIC!"

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Karone

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and they charge him.

"RANGERS POWER-UP!" said the Galaxy Rangers and they combine into a ball of energy and rip through Barbarax and Mike uses the Magna Blaster to shoot him and the combined attacks destroy him. Mutiny takes out a potion and pours it on Barbarax's remains and he grows and jumps off the ship.

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Mike and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground and jump into space

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Karone

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Karone

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Mike "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said the Galaxy Rangers and the Astro Megaship flew near the _Terra Venture_'s atmosphere, the NASADA Shuttle exited its hangar, and they combined to created the Astro Megazord

"Astro Megazord Saber and Shield" said Alpha

"ASTRO MEGAZORD SABER" said Alpha

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Mike and the combined attacks destroy Barbarax. The Megazords turn to face the Pirate Spaceship, but it is far in the distance. The Megazords land on _Terra Venture_.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Megazords separated, the Rangers returned to the _Terra Venture_'s city, and demorphed.

"Commander Stanton" said Leo "we need to pursue that ship"

"Why?" Stanton asked

"He has prisoners" said Leo "we need to free him"

"But won't we be endangering our own people?" Stanton asked

"Perhaps, but don't forget the Megazords" said Leo

"Okay" said Stanton and he chases the ship.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

The Galaxy Rangers must fight Mutiny and the Titianisaur. But even if they win, the death of either could cause the Lost Galaxy to collapse. Meanwhile the portal to the Lost Galaxy begins to close and soon _Terra Venture _won't be able to leave. So what will the Rangers do? Will they save the prisoners or _Terra Venture_? And to keep the portal open, another Ranger may be required to lay down their life. See all this next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	19. Escape the Lost Galaxy

Episode 124: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Escape the Lost Galaxy

On the Pirate Spaceship, Mutiny is arriving at his palace. The Titianisaur rises out of the water for him to get in.

Meanwhile on _Terra Venture_, the Rangers are observing the Titianisaur.

"That thing's massive" said Mike

"Well, you better be able to beat it" said Leo "you're going to be fighting it"

"What?" Mike asked

"The Centaurus, Stratoforce, and Astro Megazords, and you will be fighting it, while the rest of us try to free the prisoners" said Leo

"Okay" said Mike

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Karone

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" said Leo and Zenith rolled up "ZORD TRANSFORM!" and he transformed to warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened and the C and S Zords roll out and combine into the Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord.

"I NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said Mike "TOROZORD CHARGE! MEGA DEFENDER! DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"Jet Jammers" said Leo and they flew into the palace

"Rangers" said Leo "go find the prisoners, I'll take care of Captain Mutiny"

"But Leo how will you be able to fight him by yourself?" Karone asked

"RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!" said Leo "that's how" and the other 4 Rangers go to find the prisoners. Leo runs to the throne room.

"Hello Mutiny" said Leo

"Hello Red Ranger" said Mutiny "Swabbies!"

"FIRE!" said Leo and a claw blasted the Swabbies to bits.

"I guess I'll have to take care of you myself" said Mutiny and he charged Leo

"FIRE!" said Leo and the claw fire again and sent him flying backwards "LASER LOCK ON! FIRE!" and Mutiny exploded

"Rangers" said Alpha "DECA found out that this dimension is linked to Mutiny's lifeforce and without him it will collapse. I've already alerted the _Terra Venture_ and they're leaving, but we need to leave before the portal closes"

"All right Alpha" said Leo "You get Mike and fly near the entrance of the palace, I'll get this rest of the team and meet you there"

"Okay Leo" said Alpha and Leo runs off to find his team with a ton of prisoners.

"Guys" said Leo "we've got to go now" and he races them to the Astro Megaship. The prisoners are all on except for one last one. She jumps to it, but slips, but Mike catches her.

"Thank-you" said the woman

"Your welcome" said Mike. The Astro Megaship speeds towards the portal and the Rangers see the _Terra Venture _in the distance.

Elsewhere, Mike notices the portal is collapsing and that _Terra Venture_ won't make it in time.

"MAGNA POWER!" said Mike "MAGNA DEFENDER! TOROZORD CHARGE! MEGA DEFENDER! DEFENDER TOROZORD" he says as he jumps out of the Astro Megaship, but then he notices the Defender Torozord is still too small to make it through the portal.

"Hello Mike" said a voice and he turns around to see three beings.

"Magna Defender?" Mike asked

"Yes Mike" said the Magna Defender "it is I" and he points to someone else "and this is my son, Zika"

"I am Zordon" said the third being "what you're trying to do is noble, so we will help you" and the three shoot out golden energy and the Defender Torozord grows to be much bigger "May the Power protect you Magna Defender"

"Thank-you" said Mike

On the Astro Megaship, the woman walks onto the bridge and says, "Mike's missing"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"I've looked for him everywhere" said the woman

"_The portal is rapidly closing_" said DECA

"Oh no" said Leo

"We've got to hurry or we won't make it" said Karone

On the _Terra Venture_ Stanton looks up and sees a gigantic Defender Torozord fly by.

"The Magna Defender?" Leo asked "Mike?" The Defender Torozord is flying towards the portal "No, Mike, don't do it!" the Defender Torozord is now in the portal "Mike don't!" and the Defender Torozord pries the portal open as far as possible and holds it there. The pressure on the Defender Torozord builds and blinding green energy sparks, and soon the Defender Torozord can't hold it any longer and explodes.

"Mike!" yelled Leo

"Leo" said Karone and holds him back

"No!" Leo yelled. The _Terra Venture _and the Astro Megaship just barely make it through and the portal closes behind them. The citizens of _Terra Venture _welcome the prisoners and give them supplies. Leo gets on his Jet Jammer.

"Leo" said Karone "where are you going?"

"To find Mike" said Leo

"Leo" said Karone "Mike is gone"

"No he's not" said Leo

"How do you know?" Karone asked

"I just know" said Leo "I thought you of all people would understand, after all, did your brother give up on you?"

"No" whispered Karone

"Then I'm not going to give up on Mike" said Leo and the bay doors opened and he flew out. He detected a faint energy signature and he saw a wonderful thing. An unconscious Mike was holding the Magna Sword, which was producing a forcefield around Mike. Leo grabbed the forcefield and flew back to _Terra Venture _and gave him to the doctors.

A few hours later, Mike woke up to a ghost-like Magna Defender

"You have sacrificed the Magna Defender's powers to save the lives of innocents" said the Magna Defender "you have done well, but your journey is not done. I want you to hang on to the Magna Sword until… well you'll know when… and where to leave it. Until next time… May the Power protect you" and the Magna Defender vanished.

"Hey Mike" said a voice and Mike turned his head to see Leo and following him the rest of the Rangers

"Thanks for saving me" said Mike

"You and I both know you were the hero today" said Leo "besides you and I also both know that the Magna Defender saved you, not me"

"Well, thanks anyways" said Mike and he stood up

"Mike" said the doctor "you shouldn't be walking around yet"

"I am, or was, a Ranger" said Mike "I'm fine" and they all laughed as they left the hospital.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

As Commander Stanton has decided to end the journey, Trakeena is preparing for the final attack. Will the Rangers be able to finish her without Mike? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	20. Journey's End: Part I

Episode 125: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Journey's End: Part I

On the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot is preparing the cocoon for Trakeena.

"Trakeena" said Deviot "the cocoon is ready"

"I'm not getting in that thing" said Trakeena

"Yes you are" said Deviot and shoved her in, but fell in himself. She emerged as powerful as ever.

"Now" said Trakeena "time to destroy _Terra Venture_"

On _Terra Venture_, Commander Stanton is having a meeting with the Rangers and Mike.

"Rangers" said Stanton "we have one good engine left and are low on fuel. We are going to land on it and live there. Will you continue to protect us on this planet?"

"Of course" said Leo and he hears and explosion "what was that?"

Stanton flicks a switch and a monitor shows the Scorpion Stinger attacking _Terra Venture _"You've got to stop that ship" and the Scorpion Stinger blasts _Terra Venture _and its last engine gives out and it begins to fall towards the planet's moon. Stanton turns on the speaker to the entire ship "People of Earth, this is Commander Stanton and we're under attack. Everyone report to the main dome and the Rangers will meet you there to protect you. We will begin loading you on shuttles to head near that nearby planet soon" and he turns off the microphone and turns to the Rangers "Rangers go! You too Mike"

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Karone

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!" and the Rangers, Mike, and Stanton rush to the main dome "Alpha, take the Astro Megaship and fly to the main dome"

"Okay Leo" said Alpha.

Maya pushes a button on her Transmorpher "I just sent the Galactabeasts a signal to tell them to come to the main dome." _Terra Venture_ crashes on the moon's surface and the domes break apart and the main dome comes to a stop and everybody is okay.

On the Scorpion Stinger Trakeena arms the Stingwingers with explosives and sends them to the main dome.

"Leo" said Karone "the Stingwingers are coming"

"I'll send Centaurus and Stratoforce, we'll leave our Zords as back-up" said Leo "ZENITH CARRIERZORD!" and Zenith rolled up "ZORD TRANSFORM!" and he transformed to warrior mode "CENTAURUS, STRATOFORCE!" and Zenith opened and the C and S Zords roll out and combine into the Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord. The two Megazords blow as many out of the sky as they can, but some make it by them. Soon they attach themselves to Centaurus and Stratoforce.

Trakeena and Villamax are watching, but Villamax is disgusted at sending warriors on suicide missions.

"A few more" said Trakeena "yes, that's it!" The Stingwingers set off their explosives and Centaurus and Stratoforce exploded and were destroyed.

"Oh no" said Karone

"The Megazords" said Damon

"They've been destroyed" said Kai

"Now nothing can stop me" said Trakeena. The Stingwingers attacked the Rangers and self-destructed and knocked the Rangers out of Lights of God mode.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

With people leaving on unarmed shuttles, Trakeena is preparing for the final attack. Will the Rangers be able to protect the shuttles or will people lose their lives? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	21. Journey's End: Part II

Episode 126: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Journey's End: Part II

A little girl is being attacked by a Stingwinger, who is about to self-destruct and kill her and Villamax jumps out and destroys it. The girl gives him a flower. He returns to Trakeena to try and stop her.

"Villamax" said Trakeena "just in time for the destruction of the humans. Go destroy them on their Shuttles, before they reach the planet"

"But that's un-honorable" said Villamax "I quit" but then Trakeena destroys him.

In the dome, the last shuttle left.

"Rangers" said a voice from above and they look up to see Alpha on the Astro Megaship "the Scorpion Stinger is about to attack the shuttles, we must stop them" and they jump aboard. They fly towards the Scorpion Stinger and fire at it, but it fires back. Soon they are both damaged.

On the Astro Megaship things are exploding, and the Rangers, helmetless, are trying to fix the Astro Megaship.

"_Self-destruct sequence has been initiated_" said DECA "_self destruction in 80 seconds_"

"We've go to get out of here" said Leo "c'mon. Alpha, meet us at the Jet Jammer bay" In another part of the ship Alpha is being buried in debris.

"_Self destruction in 60 seconds_" said DECA. The Rangers arrive at the Jet Jammer bay, but the doors are covered in debris

"Oh no" said Karone "I don't believe it"

"The Jammer bay doors, they're blocked" said Damon

"C'mon" said Kai and the Rangers begin to move the debris out of the way.

"Wait a minute" said Karone "where's Alpha?"

"He must still be in the engine room" said Damon

"I'm going back for him" said Leo and he rushed to save Alpha

"_Self destruction in 45 seconds_" said DECA

"Alpha, Alpha, where are you?" Leo asked as he moved junk.

"Over here Leo" said Alpha

"Alpha" said Leo "don't worry I'll get you out of here" and he unburied Alpha and helped him stand up

"Oh boy, I'm glad to see you" said Alpha

"Are you okay?" Leo asked

"I think so" said Alpha

"C'mon" said Leo and they rush back to the Jammer bay.

"_Self destruction in 30 seconds_" said DECA

Back in the Jammer bay, the Rangers put their helmets on.

"Now let's blast are way out of here" said Kai

"Right" said Damon

"Leo" yelled Karone "get your helmet on"

"FIRE!" said Damon and used his Transdagger to blow open the door "Oh yeah we did it" and Alpha and Leo arrived.

"I've got Alpha" said Leo

"Great let's get out of here" said Karone. They jump in the Jet Jammers and Alpha jumps on Leo's.

"_Self-destruction in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1_" said DECA and the Jet Jammers blasted out of there and the Astro Megaship exploded.

"Andros is going to be mad" said Damon

Karone turns around and sees something's wrong "Where's Leo and Alpha?"

"They must have been knocked by the blast, let's go search the planet" said Damon and they went to the planet.

"This looks familiar" said Kai

"That's because this is Mirinoi" said Maya

"Alpha" said Karone and she sees Alpha and the Red Jet Jammer crashed on the ground "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" said Alpha

"Where's Leo?" Karone asked

"I don't know" said Alpha

"Guys" said a voice from the Transmorpher

"Leo!" said Maya

"I'm in the main dome, can you come and get me" said Leo

"Okay" said Kai "let's go"

On the Scorpion Stinger Trakeena re-enters the cocoon and comes out in a green insect form. She jumps out of the Scorpion Stinger, which explodes, and lands on the main dome. She powers it up and heads for Mirinoi.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo must face Trakeena alone. If he is to destroy her then he may have to lay down his life. Will he be willing? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!


	22. Journey's End: Part III

Episode 127: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Journey's End: Part III

"Stop right there" said a voice and Trakeena turned around to see Leo

"You're going to die" said Trakeena

"RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!" said Leo and he charges her. They battle and Leo says "LASER LOCK ON!" and points his gun directly at Trakeena's forehead. He uses his claw to force her to stay at point-blank range. "I wish I didn't have to do this" The other Rangers run up.

"Don't do it Leo" said Karone "you'll destroy yourself"

"What's it going to be?" Trakeen asked

"FIRE!" said Leo and blasted Trakeena. He flew backwards in one direction and she flew in another direction and exploded. He was covered in debris.

"Leo" said Damon

"He's gone" said Maya

"Why'd you do it Leo?" Kai asked

"He sacrificed himself for the colony" said Karone

The rubble begins to move and Leo emerges and he stands up, holding himself up with his Quasar Saber, and his visor has pieces missing, but he is still alive. He gives them a thumbs-up.

"Leo" said Karone "you're alive"

"Yes" said Leo "but we've got to stop the dome from hitting the planet"

"You mean Mirinoi" said Maya

"That's where we are?" Leo asked

"Yes" said Maya

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo and the Galactabeasts ran up and jumped to Mirinoi, with the Rangers on them

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Karone

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Karone

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord. The Galaxy Megazord catches the dome and throws it into space.

"Power Down" said Leo and the Megazord separated, the Galactazords turned back to their natural form, but the Rangers stayed morphed, although they no longer had their helmet on.

"Look at the land" said Maya "it's still stone" and they walk to the giant stone "our quest is complete, maybe someday the next chosen warriors will free you" and the Rangers stabbed the Quasar Sabers into the stone.

"Hey guys" said a voice and they turned around to see Mike, with the Magna Sword "the Magna Defender said to hang onto the sword until the time is right and I think it's right" and he stabbed the Magna Sword into the stone as well. The five Quasar Sabers glowed and shot colored beams at the Magna Sword, repowering it. Then the Quasar Sabers and the Magna Sword each shot out a colored beam that mixed into a color similar to the Lights of God beam, and spread across the planet, turning everything from stone to life and demorphing the Rangers. Finally, the Pink Quasar Saber and the Magna Sword each shot out a colored beam and formed into two humans, one they didn't recognize, and the other one was… Kendrix.

"Look" said Leo

"Kendrix" said Maya

"I knew you'd make it here" said Kendrix

"Kendrix!" yelled Maya and she went and hugged her "you don't know how many times I wished you'd come back"

"I missed you" said Kendrix

"I can't believe it" said Damon

"This is incredible" said Kai

Kendrix turns to Karone and says "thanks, for everything you've done"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" said Karone

"Who are you?" Mike asked the man

"I'm Magnus, or as you know me, the Magna Defender" said Magnus "I thank you for hanging onto my Powers for me"

"How are you two alive?" Leo asked

"When I went into the explosion, the Magna Sword absorbed me" said Magnus

"When I went into the tornado, the Pink Quasar Saber absorbed me" said Kendrix. The Pink Quasar Saber and the Magna Sword shot a beam at Karone and Mike and their Morphers vanished and reappeared on Kendrix's and Magnus's wrists respectively.

"I guess each Sword is only meant for one person" said Kai

"No" said Maya "I think they're meant for one family, plus one of Zordon's warriors."

"Guys" said Leo "I think we should also return the Lights of God to the box. You still got it Maya?"

"Yes" said Maya and she pulls out a box and the Rangers all push a button on their Morpher and a bit of Light appears and Leo gathers them all up, and puts them in the box and it seals itself.

"So" said Damon "now that we can live in peace, who wants to go swimming?" The Wolf Galactabeast howls something and Maya smiles.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" said Maya

"Why not" said Damon still running in the water and then a shark fin appear "ah! Shark!" and he runs out of the water and the whole shark appears, and it's Zenith. He appears to laugh, along with the Rangers.

"Hey" said Leo calling the Rangers over "how about we do something Andros told me about?"

"What?" Maya asked

"Put your hands in the middle" said Leo and he, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix, Karone, Magnus, and Mike all put their hands in the middle of a circle "and say it with me"

"GO GO POWER RANGERS!" said the Rangers in unison. All of a sudden, they hear a roar and see the Torozord.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

How is Torozord back? Find the answer to this, as well as the origins of the Power Rangers next time!


	23. Ancient Thunder

Episode 128: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Ancient Thunder

"We brought him back to life" said some voices and they turn around to see five shining figures "along with your powers"

"I'm Deborah, the Pink Ancient Ranger" said the figure shining pink

"I'm Miriam, the Yellow Ancient Ranger" said the figure shining yellow

"I'm Seth, the Blue Ancient Ranger" said the figure shining blue

"I'm Abraham, the Green Ancient Ranger" said the figure shining green

"And I'm Michael, the Red Ancient Ranger" said the figure shining red "Together we are the original Power Rangers, the Ancient Rangers!"

"We are also all angels" said Seth

"The Ancient Rangers" said Maya "are you Zordon's warriors?"

"We are" said Michael "and we have come to test if you are worthy to keep the Power. First, do you know who Zordon is?"

"We do" said Leo "He is the Creator of Heaven and Earth, our Savior"

"Very good" said Michael

"Why don't you restore Centaurus and Stratoforce as well?" Karone asked

"We were only given permission to restore the Torozord" said Michael

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Kegler "you will pay for destroying Trakeena"

"Rangers" said Michael "grab you Morphers"

"We already have them" said Leo, showing them his Transmorpher.

"You used those" said Michael "that explains why your suits look different from ours because we used these" and he went behind the stone that held the Swords and pulled out a box and opened it, which revealed 5 Morphers (the Aura Changer from _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_) that looked very close the Magna Morpher "These are the Ancient Morphers" and he passes them out to his teammates "now let's Morph together and destroy this monster"

"But wait" said Maya "will the Quasar Sabers be able to support two sets of Rangers?"

"Yes" said Michael "they have more than enough Power to support two sets of Rangers. You guys use the Quasar Sabers, as we have an entire different set of weapons we can use instead" The Galaxy Rangers draw the Quasar Sabers and Magnus draws the Magna Sword

"Let's do it guys" said Leo

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Michael

"LION!" said Abraham

"FIREBIRD!" said Deborah

"UNICORN!" said Seth

"GRIFFIN!" said Miriam

"RED DRAGONZORD!" said Michael

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo

"MAGNA POWER!" said Magnus "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"ANCIENT RANGERS!" said the Ancient Rangers

"GALAXY RANGERS!" said the Galaxy Rangers

"POWER RANGERS!" said all 11 Power Rangers

"Bring it on" said Kegler. The Galaxy Rangers pull out their Quasar Sabers, Magnus pulls out the Magna Sword, and the Ancient Rangers pull out their Ancient Swords (the Star Swords from _Dairanger_) and Ancient Cutters (the Star Cutters from _Dairanger_). Kegler has gathered up the power over all the defeated monsters and absorbed it making him extremely powerful, so the weapons do nothing to him. The Ancient Rangers combine the Ancient Swords with the Ancient Cutters to create the Ancient Blasters (the Dai Blasters from _Dairanger_). The Galaxy Rangers pull out their Transdaggers and Magnus turns the Magna Sword into the Magna Blaster and the Rangers fire in unison, still doing nothing.

"Galaxy Rangers" said Leo "summon your Quasar Launchers"

"Right" said the other Galaxy Rangers and the Quasar Launcher appeared and Magnus turns the Magna Blaster back into the Magna Sword.

"Ancient Rangers" said Michael "summon your Ancient Rods" (the Dai Rods from _Dairanger_) and they all appear in their hands. The all attack Kegler, but still do no damage.

"Double Dragon Swords" said Michael and his Ancient Rod turned into two swords (the Double Dragon Swords from _Dairanger_).

"Lion Staff" said Abraham and his Ancient Rod turned into a staff (the Lion Staff from _Dairanger_).

"Unicorn Nunchucks" said Seth and his Ancient Rod turned into two nunchucks (the Pegasus Nunchaku from _Dairanger_).

"Griffin Nine-Section Staff" said Miriam and her Ancient Rod turned into a nine-section staff (Kirin Nine-Section Staff from _Dairanger_).

"Firebird Spear" said Deborah and her Ancient Rod turned into a spear (the Phoenix Spear from _Dairanger_). The Quasar Launchers, Magna Sword, and Ancient Rods sent injured Kegler on the run.

"We'll meet again Rangers" said Kegler and he summoned a motorcycle and fled.

"Not on my watch" said Leo "Jet Jammers!" and the five jets raced up and the Galaxy Rangers got on. Magnus grabbed the box with the Lights of God in it and jumped on the back of Leo's Jet Jammer.

"Ancient Cycles" said Michael and five different colored motorcycles (the Kiber Machines from _Dairanger_) appeared and the Ancient Rangers got on. The 11 Rangers chase Kegler and knock him off.

"Let's finish him" said Michael "Galaxy Rangers, use the Lights of God, we'll get our weapon" Magnus handed Leo the box and Leo opened it. The Lights split not into 5 lights, but six. Five of the Lights land on the five main Rangers and add their usual armor. The sixth Light landed on the Magna Defender transforming his armor, giving him a blaster and a sword (the Demon Hunter from _GoGo-V_).

"Whoa" said Magnus

"When the Lights add onto the sixth warrior, his armor is completely transformed. You are now the Demon Hunter" said Michael "POWER CANNON!" and the Power Cannon appeared.

"Man this looks nicer than our first one" said Seth

"What happened to your first one?" Leo asked

"Zordon needed it for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and then EAGLE took it and the Space Rangers destroyed it. This is the replacement" he puts a Ancient Sword on one side and a Ancient Cutter on the back "Seth hand over your Ancient Sword" and Seth handed it to him and he put that one on the other side of the Power Cannon.

"FIRE!" said the Ancient Rangers and Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink energy flowed into it and blasted out of the Power Cannon.

"POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo

"RANGERS, POWER-UP!" said the six Galaxy Rangers and they combine into a giant ball of Light. The two attacks ripped through Keglar and he exploded. Keglar had back-up power that went to rebuild his body and made him grow.

"You guys need a lift?" Leo asked

"No" said Michael

"But I thought the Galactabeasts were your Zords" said Maya

"They were one set of Zords, but are primary set were the Thunderzords" said Michael

"But Andros told me Rito destroyed them" said Leo

"He did" said Michael "but all he destroyed was their power. You see, when the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers needed to upgrade the Dinozords, Zordon switched the Dinozords' primary connection from the Morphing Grid to the Thunderzords, so when they activated the Thunderzord power, they gained the Thunderzords looks and abilities. When Rito destroyed the Thunder Megazord, he severed their connection to both the Morphing Grid and the Thunderzords, so then they couldn't turn back to the Dinozords, because there was no connection to the Morphing Grid to turn them back and they had no power from the Thunderzords so they had no shields and when Rito blasted them they exploded without shields. Since all the Thunderzords were doing was lending power to the Dinozords, they were weakened, but not destroyed, and laying dormant for years allowed them to regain their power so… WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW! RED DRAGONZORD!" and a portal opened from Heaven and the Red Dragonzord flew out.

"LION!" said Abraham and from the portal dropped the Lion from the sky.

"UNICORN!" said Seth and from the portal dropped the Unicorn from the sky.

"GRIFFIN!" said Miriam and from the portal dropped the Griffin from the sky.

"FIREBIRD!" said Deborah and the Firebird flew out of the portal and it closed behind it.

"RED DRAGONZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Michael "THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER-UP!"

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Magnus and Torozord runs up and the Galactabeasts rose from the ground and jump into space

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Magnus, losing his Lights of God power-up, but still growing "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"THUNDER SABER BATTLE READY!" said Michael "THUNDER SABER BATTLE ACTION!"

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Magnus and the combined attacks destroy Keglar

"Power Down" said Michael and all the Zords separate and the Rangers demorph "you are definitely worthy of the Quasar Sabers, you may keep them and the Lights of God as long as you leave them in the stone and box respectively when not in use"

"We will" said Leo, using the box to suck the Lights out of the Rangers and back into the box and placing the Red Quasar Saber back in the stone as the other Rangers do the same.

"Well done Rangers" said Michael "And may the Power protect you" and the Ancient Rangers vanished.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Commander Oliver is visited by Zordon for new Angel Rangers. What will they look like this time? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	24. Project Global

Episode 129: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Global

Back on Earth, in Tommy's lab, a shining light appears behind Tommy.

"Hello Tommy" said Zordon

"Zordon" said Tommy, kneeling before Him.

"Have you completed another team of Rangers?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy "for this team, I think You'll want Angels that protect different regions of the Earth: specifically Japan, France, Kenya, the former Soviet Union, and America"

"So be it" said Zordon and five Angels appeared, each one from a specific region of the world "The one from Japan is Den, the one from France is Shida, the one from Kenya is Akebono, the one from the Soviet Union is Jin, and they one from America is Maria"

"All right" said Tommy "you five are going to become the Global Rangers. Here are your Morphers" and he pulled out a box and opened it, and it had five Morphers (the Battleceiver from _Battle Fever J_). Tommy handed one out to each person "Your morphing call is 'It's Morphin time' and then you yell your region while opening the passport. Follow me for your Zords" and they walk to the Zord bay. He points to a giant vehicle that said Battle Shark on it (Battle Shark from _Battle Fever J_) "That is the Battle Sharkzord, it functions as a Zord, and a base, but also carries the Global Megazord (Battle Fever Robo from _Battle Fever J_)" He turns to 3 motorcycles (3 Machines from _Battle Fever J_) and a car (Battle Fever Car from _Battle Fever J_) "These are the Global Cycles and Global Car. You each have a Global Baton that can transform into a weapon (the Command Bat from _Battle Fever J_). They can combine to form into either the Global Blaster (Penta Force Cannon from _Battle Fever J_) or the Globalrang (the Penta Force Boomerang from _Battle Fever J_). I must go and work on more Morphers, May the Power protect you" and he began to walk out.

"Tommy" said Zordon "I'm coming with you as I have something to give you" when they get back to the lab Zordon pulls out a bag that has five gems in it and some tubes of DNA.

"What's this?" Tommy asked

"These are the Dino Gems" said Zordon "they each have a connection to the Morphing Grid, and I want you and Haley to build Morphers and Zords for them. To help you with building these Zords, I have brought strands of Dinosaur DNA with me. You will merge the DNA with machines and in the end you will have and egg and when it hatches, you will have a baby Dinozord, however they aren't like the first Dinozords and will operate on an entirely different frequency from the originals. I'm giving them to you now, because it will take time for them to hatch. You will also have to build the first three Morphers now, and you may build the others later. I'd also like you to try and keep in contact and have information about every Ranger team"

"Okay" said Tommy and Zordon vanished.

"Hello Tommy" said a voice and Andros walked in with three aliens, one is like a bird, another is like a cat, and the last is like a dog

"What's up Andros?" Tommy asked

"This is Supreme Commander Birdie, and cadets Doggie Cruger and Kat Manx" said Andros "they are part of a police organization called Space Patrol Delta. They want to build their own team of Rangers and I thought you and Haley have built more than any sentient being, so I thought you could help. They also want to slowly integrate humans with aliens, and build a SPD base here on Earth, and since your such good friends with the government…"

"Of course I'll help" said Tommy "but Haley is better with Morphers, but I'll help you with the government thing" and they begin to work.

In the other room, Anton, Elsa, and Smitty are all working on following Haley's instructions for building Morphers and organizing the information about the Power Rangers

"Dr. Mercer" said Smitty "I was wondering, you see I've been able to create my own lab and I want you to come work with me"

"If you can make an experiment as good as the Commander's I'll think about it, but right now I'm working on a potion that will work as a Morpher, but giving it a more powerful effect"

Back in the Battle Sharkzord, the Angels all join hands and the Battle Sharkzord appears in the rift between the physical and spiritual world. They go to the physical world and land in the Pacific Ocean, where the Battle Sharkzord sinks to the bottom and cloaks itself from human technology. Alarms go off as the Chinese secret police are attacking some Christians and the Battle Sharkzord teleports them to China.

"Stop right there" said Den

"Who are you?" asked a policeman

"We're the Global Power Rangers" said Den "now surrender or will be forced to disarm you!"

"Power Rangers, eh?" said the policeman "I've heard about you, you work for America, well I'll call your government for harassing us"

"We're a different section of Power Rangers" said Den "we're Angel Rangers and in the name of God you're under arrest!"

"Never!" said the policman

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Den

"KENYA!" said Akebono

"AMERICA!" said Maria

"FRANCE!" said Shida

"SOVIET UNION!" said Jin

"JAPAN!" said Den

"GLOBAL RANGERS!" said the Global Rangers

"Global Batons" said Den and they attacked the policemen, they knocked most of them unconscious.

"Demon scanner!" said Jin and they used their Angel powers to find out that one of the policemen had a demon in him.

"GLOBALRANG!" said the Global Rangers and they throw it and when it hit the policeman, it didn't hurt him, but knocked the demon out of him. The demon turned into a monster.

"I see you've angels have gotten smarter" said the demon

"You know it" said Maria

"Rangers" said Den "transform your Global Batons! Global Spear!" (Spear from _Battle Fever J_)

"Global Sword!" said Shida (Fencing Sword from _Battle Fever J_)

"Global Whip!" said Akebono (Whip from _Battle Fever J_)

"Global Sai!" said Jin (Sai from _Battle Fever J_)

"Global Knives!" said Maria (Throwing Knifes from _Battle Fever J_). They injured the demon with their Global Batons.

"GLOBAL CANNON!" said Den and they turned their Batons back to baton mode and combined them into a cannon.

"FIRE!" said the Global Rangers and the demon rolled over. He started running away.

"Battle Sharkzord: teleport the Global Cycles and Global Car" said Sakari and they appeared. Sakaria and Maria jumped in the car while the others jumped on the Global Cycles. They fired their weapons while chasing the demon and destroyed him. Satan appeared and made him grow.

"WE NEED GLOBAL MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" said Den and the Battle Sharkzord flew into the air and blasts the demon down. The Battle Sharkzord split in two and released the Global Megazord. The Battle Sharkzord went back together and landed. The Global Rangers jumped up to the Global Megazord.

"GLOBAL KNIVES!" said Den and the Global Megazord pulled out two knives (Swords Fever from _Battle Fever J_) from the back legs and stabbed the demon "GLOBAL AXE!" and an axe appeared (Fever Axe from _Battle Fever J_) in the Global Megazord's hands and they slashed the demon again. "GLOBAL SWORD!" and the Global Megazord pulled the sword out of the sheath and knocked the demon down again.

"GLOBAL SEAL!" said the Global Rangers and the Global Megazord drew a picture of the world and slashed the demon and the seal turned into a portal to the Abyss and it sucked the demon in and closed behind it.

"Power Down" said Den and the Global Megazord returned to the Battle Sharkzord, which returned to the ocean and they demorphed.

Next time on Power Rangers Project Hexagon:

Operation Lightspeed Rescue is almost complete, but what is Billy's true plan? Find out next time on Power Rangers Project Hexagon!


	25. Project Denji

Episode 130: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Denji

In the White House, Clinton is getting a call from the Chinese "your Power Rangers attacked my policemen"

"You think I have any control anymore?" said Clinton "however I have created my own personal team of Rangers and soon I will open the Abyss to give them a chance to fight. As soon as they prove themselves loyal, I will use them to force the government to crown me King of the United States. Then I will send them over to deal with other countries problems"

"Okay" said the diplomat and the Chinese hung up.

"Now" said Clinton turning on his secure hologram line to the Aquabase "Is Operation Lightspeed Rescue fully operational?"

"Yes sir" said Billy and Mitchell in unison

"All right" said Clinton "now Billy, you know what to do"

"Yes sir" said Billy

"Wait" said Mitchell "what is he going to do?"

"I'm going to open the Abyss of Evil to release all the demons" said Billy "then the Lightspeed Rangers will have an excuse to be put in action, so then we can recruit Rangers, then after we send all the demons back to the Abyss, the Rangers will trust us enough to follow our command that Congress and the Supreme Court unjustly stripped Clinton of his executive power, and need to be taken care of"

"What?" Mitchell asked "release demons? That wasn't in the plan! I won't let you!"

"You have no choice" said Billy and Mitchell tried to punch him in the gut, but Billy was just a hologram "you really think I was ever actually here? When you thought I went home for the night, I was actually searching for the location of the Abyss of Evil" and the hologram bent down appeared to be opening something "and now it is open!" Mitchell could see demons slowly rising out of the Abyss.

"I'm going to report both of you to Congress!" screamed Mitchell

"Really" said Clinton "and what makes you think that we won't drag you down with us! That all the troops and scientists you ordered weren't really for just a Navy base? That they were really for a team of Rangers meant to over throw them!"

"Well" said Mitchell

"It's settled then" said Clinton "you obey me and we don't tell each others secrets?"

"That doesn't seem very fair…" said Mitchell

"Fair?" Clinton screamed "what isn't fair that one of my own Rangers had the rest of the team arrested and destroyed my reputation while working with the enemy just to create a secret team of Rangers, which isn't too bad, but when you refuse to speed the plan up, that isn't fair! Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes sir" said Mitchell

"Billy?" Clinton asked, but Billy's transmission had been cut "Mitchell as soon as you gather a team of citizens that would do anything for their country, I want you to save him, as long as the country is safe at the time"

"Yes sir" said Mitchell.

With Tommy, alarms are going off.

"Who released the demons?" Tommy screamed

"I'm bringing him up now" said Haley and Billy appeared on the screen.

"Billy?" Tommy asked himself "No!"

"Tommy" said a voice and he turned around to see Zordon. Tommy quickly kneeled and stood back up "my Angel Rangers are occupied. Do you have another team?"

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy and pulled out five different colored stars as five angels appear.

"Tommy" said Zordon "this is Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, Rebecca, and Leah"

"These are the Denji Morphers (Denji Rings from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_)" said Tommy "your Morphing call is 'It's Morphin Time!' and then 'Denji' and then your color. Follow me to your headquarters" and they all walk to the hangar and see a tank-like ship (Denjitiger from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_) "this is the Denjitiger. When you Angel-ize it you can appear in the sea by the Skull Cavern, where all the escaping demons are heading to. It will transport the Denjizord (Denji Fighter from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_) to battle, which can transform into the Denji Megazord (Daidenjin from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_). Your weapons are the Denji Sabers (Denjistick from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_) and they can combine to create the Denjiboomerang (Denjiboomerang from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_). The Red Denji Ranger has a motorcycle with a sidecar, called the Denji Cycle (Denzi Machine from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_), and the other four Rangers can ride in the Denji Buggy, a jeep (Denzi Buggy from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_). I must go work on the Dino Gems" and Tommy left and Zordon vanished. The Angels joined hands and Denjitiger teleported to the rift between the physical and spiritual worlds. They then headed to the dimension with the Skull Cavern in it. Denjitiger appeared far into the lake, too far for the demons to be alarmed.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Abraham

"DENJI GREEN!" said Isaac

"DENJI PINK!" said Leah

"DENJI BLUE!" said Jacob

"DENJI YELLOW!" said Rebecca

"DENJI RED!" said Abraham and they jumped in the Denji Cycle and Denji Buggy and a portal opened to the Abyss of Evil. So far Maligore, and four other demons had escaped, and Dark Specter was very slowly rising out of it.

"Who are you?" asked Maligore

"We're Power Rangers Denji!" said Abraham "and we're here to close the Abyss"

"You guys go to Skull Cavern" said Maligore "I'll take care of these guys" and the four demons teleported to the Skull Cavern.

"Denji Sabers!" said Abraham and the Denji Rangers drew the Denji Sabers and attacked. They're not making any progress, so they combine them.

"DENJIBOOMERANG!" said Abraham

"FIRE!" said the Denji Rangers and they threw it and Maligore and he exploded. Dark Specter's head is out of the Abyss, and he shoots a blast at Maligore, making him grow.

"WE NEED DENJIZORD POWER NOW!" said Abraham and the Denjitiger flies out and flies through a portal and appears near the Abyss. It opens up and the Denjizord flies out. The Denji Rangers jump in while the Denjitiger tries to blast Dark Specter back in the Abyss. The Denjizord blasts Maligore, but he blasts the Denjizord out of the sky.

"DENJI MEGAZORD!" said Abraham and the Denjizord transformed into the Denji Megazord "Denji Boomerang" and a boomerang appeared (Daidenjin Boomerang from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_) that the Denji Megazord threw at Maligore, but it didn't affect him "Denji Mace!" and a mace appears (Denzi Ball from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_) and knocks Maligore backwards.

"DENJI SWORD!" said Abraham and the sword appeared (Denzi Sword from _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_) and it sent Maligore back to the Abyss. The Denjitiger had knocked Dark Specter far enough back in that his head was below the opening. The Denji Megazord turned back into the Denjizord and lowered its chain to pick up the lid and drop it back on the Abyss, sealing it shut. The Denjizord blasts the opening to the Abyss, and it vanishes and reappears somewhere else on Earth.

"Power Down" said Abraham and the Denjizord enters the Denjitiger.

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Abyss has been sealed, but what about the demons that escaped? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	26. Operation Lightspeed

Episode 131: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Operation Lightspeed

At the Skull Cavern, the four demons arrive and they hear a voice.

"Who are you?" asked the voice

"We are demons who just escaped from the Abyss" said the first demon "I'm Loki"

"I'm Vypra" said another demon

"I'm Jinxer" said another demon "and this demon is Impus, the second-in-command of the demons 'son'"

"You mean Queen Bansheera?" the voice asked

"Yes" said Loki

"Then welcome" said the voice and another demon appeared "I'm Diabolico and this is the Queen's palace, which I'm in charge of since she's gone for now"

"Well" said Jinxer "we have a prisoner for you" and he shows him Billy "this fool let us out. Should I kill him?"

"Not until we receive word form the Queen or Satan" said Diabolico

"Why wait?" Loki asked

"I've watched this one" said Diabolico "he's been a pain in the Power Rangers side for a while, in fact he was one at one point in time. However, he also tried to create a team of his own Rangers. Speaking of which, let's send them a test…"

In the Aquabase, Mitchell is informing men in black suits "I want you to bring me these individuals" and he hands each set of agents one of three pictures.

At the Mariner Bay Beach a kid is drowning when the lifeguard saves him. The agents go up to him.

"Are you Chad Lee?" an agent asked

"Yes" said Chad

"Come with us" said an agent "your country needs you"

"Just let me get someone to fill in for me" said Chad and he runs to the main post and says he has to go and then leaves with the agents.

At the Mariner Bay Airport a hotshot stunt pilot lands. Some agents walk up to him.

"Joel Rawlings?" an agent asked

"Yes?" Joel asked

"Your country needs you" said an agent

"Well, I got things to do…" said Joel

"Too bad" said the agent and a couple agents grabbed him and they dragged him away.

At some cliffs near Mariner Bay, a mountain climber gets back from the summit of a cliff when the agents walk up

"Are you Kelsey Winslow?" an agent asked

"Yes" said Kelsey

"You need to come with us" said the agent

"Why?" Kelsey asked

"Because your country needs you" said the agent

"Okay" said Kelsey and they all left.

At a fire, a fireman smashes out through the window, with a child in hand. A medic pulls up in a… jeep?

"Is this kid going to be okay?" the fireman asked the medic

"She'll be fine" said the medic as she puts the kid in a nearby ambulance "are you Carter Grayson?"

"Yes" said Carter "who are you?"

"I'm Dana Mitchell" said Dana "and your country needs you, please come with me"

"But I need to finish putting out the fire" said Carter

"It's already out" said Dana and pointed at the building "you work so hard you don't know when you're done, do you?"

"I guess not" said Carter "okay I'll go with you" and they climb back in the jeep and drive off. Four jeeps drive up and the agents and adults get out and head to a submarine.

"Thank you for bring them here" said Dana "I'll bring them the rest of the way"

"Yes ma'am" said an agent and the adults get on the sub and go underwater.

"Where are we going?" Joel asked Dana

"Behold… the Aquabase" said Dana and she pushes a button and the sides of the sub slide back revealing windows.

"Incredible" said Carter

"Now this is my dream home" said Chad and the sub drives into the Aquabase. Dana takes them to the control room.

"Hello" said Mitchell "I'm Captain William Mitchell, the head of Operation Lightspeed Rescue" he turns to Ms. Fairweather "this is Ms. Angela Fairweather, the engineer to most of the technology, and you've already meet my daughter, Lightspeed Rescue's medic, Dana Mitchell"

"Lightspeed Rescue?" Joel asked

"Operation Lightspeed Rescue is a… government program that is similar to EAGLE" said Mitchell "You've heard of EAGLE right?"

"Yes" said Carter "EAGLE was a corrupt Power Ranger team funded by the government"

"Yes" said Mitchell "it was very corrupt, I know as I was the Blue, and later Green, EAGLE Ranger"

"What?" Chad asked "and you want us to work for you, someone who was part of a team meant to destroy the Power Rangers. Is that what you want, for us to destroy the Power Rangers?"

"No" said Mitchell "if you check my record, you'll see that I was the one who reported the atrocities that EAGLE committed to Congress. This team is dedicated to fighting evil beside the Power Rangers not against them" alarms begin go off

"These are the Rescue Morphers" said Fairweather holding out five devices "use them to morph into Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue"

"Wait" said Dana "there are four recruits, but five Morphers, who is the five recruit?"

"You are" said Mitchell "do you accept the Morphers and all the responsibility that comes with them?"

"Yes" said the five adults

"Give them the Morphers" said Mitchell and Fairweather handed them the Morphers "take the Rescue Rover through the Aquabase's tubes to the city sewers, to the surface"

"Follow me" said Dana and they all raced after her to the Rescue Rover and took it to where the monster and Batlings were attacking.

"Stop right there" said Carter

"Who are you?" asked the demon, whose name was Ghouligan

"The Lightspeed Power Rangers" said Carter "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said the Rangers

"Rangers" said Fairweather through the Rescue Morpher "you will find a Rescue Blaster at your side. It has a Blaster and Baton mode"

"Baton mode!" said Carter and they draw the Rescue Blasters and then turn them into baton mode and attack Ghouligan. He easily beats them.

"Blaster mode!" said Carter and they convert the Rescue Blasters to blaster mode and fire in unison, destroying Ghouligan. Jinxer appears and puts a grow card on Ghouligan and activates it and he grows.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "I've created your own set of Zords. I'm sending the Rescuezords and Rail Rescues" she turns to her assistant "hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"Rangers" said Fairweather "use the end of your Rescue Blaster to control your Zords"

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana. Ghouligan has caused many fires so far and people are injured.

"Dana" said Fairweather "you can open the back of your Zord and it has a hospital"

"Okay" said Dana and he pushed a button and people got in and she ran to the back to use her medical skills to help them. Chad used the Aqua Rescuezord to put out some of the fires. When Dana had helped everyone she could, she returned to her Zord cockpit and opened the Zords to let everyone out.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "you can combine the Aqua, Haz, and Med Rescuezords to create Hydro Mode, a two legged walker that can put out fires. Since we have not figured out how to tap into the Morphing Grid yet, your Zords have no abilities to levitate into place, so you will have to drive the Zords near each other and put them together yourself. First Kelsey and Dana drive your Zords side by side. Now push the buttons to your left and you will begin to transform" they do and each Zord had a pair of metal bars that begin pushing the Zords into a leg-like position "Now Chad, push the button on your left to start the next part of the sequence" and he pushes it and the back half of the Aqua Rescuezord splits into two "Now Joel, drop a cable to Chad and lift him over the girls' Zords" and he lifts the Aqua Rescuezord up and the top moves down and it's hovering over the girls' Zords "Now Kelsey and Dana, push the button to the far right to open the back of your Zords up" and they do "now Joel set Chad down GENTLY" and the Aqua Rescuezord sits in the back of the Haz and Med Rescuezords. Sensors pick up the Aqua Rescuezord and lock it into place "now Joel you can let Chad go now and use your lasers to distract Ghouligan" and the Aero Rescuezord releases the Aqua Rescuezord and flies to attack Ghouligan "Hydro Mode, you can use the Aqua Rescuezord's hoses to put out the fire in the buildings. Carter, your Zord has ladders that you can use to climb into the buildings and save people.

"Sweet" said Carter and he drove his Zord up to a burning building and he uses his ladder to climb into the building and save people

"Ms. Fairweather" said Chad "all the fires are out"

"Carter" said Fairweather "did you save all the people?"

"Yes ma'am" said Carter

"Good" said Fairweather "then it's time to form the Lightspeed Megazord. Joel, pick up the Pyro Rescuezord" and he does "Now Carter push the button on the far right to prepare for transformation" and he pushes it and the Pyro Rescuezord transformed into a body and arms "now Joel, land the Pyro Rescuezord onto of Hydro Mode" and he does "now release the Pyro Rescuezord, push the button on your far left and land on top of Pyro Rescuezord" he pushes the button and transforms into a head a lands on top of the Pyro Rescuezord. Sounds are made as the Zords lock each other in place and sensors connect and the Rangers all meet in a new cockpit "The Lightspeed Megazord is now online. You can punch from a distance and use the Lightspeed Megazord Saber"

"Right" said Carter and he punches Ghouligan and he falls backwards "Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" and the Lightspeed Megazord Saber appears in the Lightspeed Megazord's hands and it uses its finisher to weaken Ghouligan and a portal to the Abyss appears and he is sucked in.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "say 'Power Down' to eject, separate the Lightspeed Megazord, send the Rescuezords back to the Rail Rescues, send the Rail Rescues back to the Aquabase, and demorph. You may take the Rescue Rover back to the Aquabase"

"Power Down" said Carter and the Zords separated and left, the Rangers demorphed, and took the Rescue Rover back to the Aquabase.

"Well done Rangers" said Mitchell "the original Power Rangers had three rules: 'Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you.' However I don't mind if other people know your identities, as long as you don't use them for personal gain. I instead have another rule: you may not be a Christian" the Rangers all exchange looks "none of you are Christians are you?"

"No" said Joel

"Of course not" said Kelsey

"You know me better then anyone else Daddy do you think I'm a Christian?" Dana asked

"Naah" said Chad, but Carter just stood there, silent

"Carter are you a Christian?" Mitchell asked

"I think he's just shocked that you would ask" said Chad "this could be considered an infringement on our rights, but I don't think he's a Christian"

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it" said Mitchell "now do you swear to follow all these rules?"

"We do" said everyone, but Carter, who just mouthed them.

"Here are your Lightspeed jackets" said Mitchell handing a jacket to each Ranger "these will let the local authorities know you are with Operation Lightspeed and will grant you authority. Now this is your new job, I've already told your old bosses that you will be gone from your jobs until Operation Lightspeed is over"

"How long will that be?" Chad asked

"Until the threat is conquered" said Mitchell "you will report here everyday a eight in the morning until eight at night, plus whenever there is an attack. You will also get paid well for this. You may go home for the rest of the day" and he saluted the Rangers, and they saluted back.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

What new invention have Tommy and Haley made at Project Hexagon? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.


	27. Project Sun

Episode 132: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Sun

_Note: the Yellow Sun Ranger appears as a female, similar to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_

At Project Hexagon, Tommy was working on the latest Morphers, the Sun Morphers, when he hears an explosion.

"What was that?" Haley asked

"I don't know" said Tommy and they rushed into the next room and he sees Dr. Mercer "what happened here?"

"Smitty was working on an experiment because he was trying to compete with you, his experiment must have went wrong because it exploded and killed him" said Mercer

"Why was he competing with me?" Tommy asked

"He wanted me to work for him, so I told him if he could create a lab like yours I'd work for him" said Mercer "I guess I should have just told him no"

"Yes, you should have" said Tommy "now I think we need to reorganize ourselves. We are going to work together, you, Haley, Elsa, and me. Now come on and we can work on Project Dino Thunder together.

"Hello Commander" said a voice and Tommy turned around to see Zordon.

"Welcome Zordon" said Tommy, kneeling

"Have you finished another team?" Zordon asked

"Yes" said Tommy, rising "this is only a team of three"

"Okay" said Zordon and three angels appeared "this is Moses, Aaron, and Rahab"

"You three will become the newest Angel Rangers: Power Rangers: Sun Force. You will morph using these" and he pulled out a box that containing three Morphers (Vulcan Brace from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) "your Morphing call is 'It's Morphin Time' then your color 'Sun'. Follow me to your base" and they walk into the hangar to see a Zord similar to Zenith, but colored different (Jaguar Vulcan from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) "this is your base, the Jaguarzord. It stores your two other Zords: the Sun Eagle (Cosmo Vulcan from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) and the Sun Bison (Bull Vulcan from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_). They can combine to create the Sun Megazord (Sun Vulcan Robo from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_)" they walk into the Jaguarzord "in here are your vehicles, the Sand Eagle (Land Vulcan from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_), the Shark Cycle (Shark Machine from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_), and the Panther Cycle (Panther Machine from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_). You are all armed with a Sun Staff (Vulcan Stick from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_). I must go now to work on the Dino Gems and other Ranger powers" and Tommy walks back to the lab and Zordon vanishes. The three angels all join hands and the Jaguarzord is teleported to the rift between the physical and spiritual worlds. Alarms go off and they see demons trying to tempt some Christians. They fly to the spiritual world to see what's going on.

"Hold it right there" said Moses

"Don't tell me you're another team of Angel Rangers" said a demon

"You know it" said Aaron "Let's do it"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Moses

"BLUE SUN!" said Aaron

"YELLOW SUN!" said Rahab

"RED SUN!" said Moses

"SHINING AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN, POWER RANGERS SUN FORCE!" said the three angels.

"No!" said a demon

"Let's do it" said Moses "Sun Staffs" and they pull out their Sun Staffs and slash at the demons, and they used their weapons to seal most of the demons in the Abyss. The remaining ones speed away on motorcycles.

"Sand Eagle" said Moses

"Shark Cycle" said Aaron

"Panther Cycle" said Rahab and they follow the demons and blast them off their motorcycles. The demons combine into a giant Super-Demon.

"WE NEED SUNZORD POWER NOW!" said Moses "SUN EAGLE!"

"SUN BISON!" said Aaron and Rahab. The Jaguarzord flies into battle, blasting the Super-Demon out of the way. It opens its jaws and lets out the Zords. The Rangers jump in and blast the Super-Demon back.

"SUN MEGAZORD POWER!" said Moses and the two Zords combine "Sun Cannons" and cannons appear (Vulcan Cannons from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) and blast the Super-Demon on its back "Sun Claw" and a claw attaches to the Sun Megazord's hand (Vul Hand from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) and is grabs the Super-Demon and throws it. The Super-Demon tries to blast the Sun Megazord "Sun Shield" and a shield appears (Vul Shield from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) and the Sun Megazord doesn't get a scratch "SUN SWORD!" and a sword appears (Solar Sword from _Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan_) and the Sun Megazord slashes with all its might and the Super-Demon separates into the separate demons and a portal to the Abyss opens up and sucks the demons in "Power Down" and the Sun Megazord separated flew back to the Jaguarzord's mouth, the Rangers got out, demorphed and flew back between the rift of the physical and spiritual worlds.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Vypra challenges the Lightspeed Rangers, but the Rescue Rover isn't enough to catch her Demon Racer. Will Ms. Fairweather be able to finish the Lightspeed Cycles in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	28. Wheels of Destruction

Episode 133: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Wheels of Destruction

At the Skull Cavern, the demons are creating their newest plan.

"What demon card do you have today?" Diabolico asked Jinxer

"I have something for you today" said Vypra "my Demon Racer. I will destroy those Rangers on the road"

"Good" said Diabolico "go and may our father below protect you" and she jumps into her Demon Racer and teleports to Mariner Bay.

At the Aquabase, alarms go off.

"All Rangers" said Mitchell "report to the control room immediately" and soon the Rangers are all there "Vypra has a racer of her own. Use the Rescue Rover to stop her"

"Yes sir" said the adults

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they all head to the Rescue Rover and drive through the sewers to Mariner Bay.

"Hold it right there, Vypra" said Carter

"Catch me if you can" said Vypra

"You asked for it" said Carter "Guys I'll drive, you use the Rescue Blasters to shoot her" They chase her, but the Demon Racer is too fast for the Rescue Rover and it gets damaged "Ms. Fairweather?"

"Yes?" Fairweather asked

"The Demon Racer was too fast for us and the Rescue Rover is damaged, we need help" said Carter

"I'm sending you my newest creations, the Lightspeed Cycles" said Fairweather and they see five motorcycles roll up.

"All right" said Joel

"Let's do it" said Carter and they climb on the Lightspeed Cycles. They use them to blast the Demon Racer off the road.

"Jinxer" said Vypra "send a demon, now!"

"Sending Quakemon now" said Jinxer and Quakemon appeared and Vypra disappeared.

"Rescue Blasters" said Carter as he drew his Rescue Blaster and his team followed. "Fire!" and they blast Quakemon, but it doesn't leave a mark.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "I'm sending you the Rescuebird. You separate it and combine it with your Control Sticks or combine them into the Unilaser"

"Right" said Carter and the Rescuebird arrives and he separates it.

"Rescue Drill" said Carter

"Rescue Laser" said Chad

"Rescue Cutter" said Joel

"Rescue Claw" said Kelsey

"Rescue Injector" said Dana and they attack Quakemon and knock him over

"UNILASER!" said Carter

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and Quakemon is destroyed.

Jinxer takes out a grow card and makes the demon grow.

"RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" said Carter

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other four Rangers, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO! Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" and the Lightspeed Megazord uses its finisher and it weaken Quakemon. A portal opens and sucks Quakemon in "Power Down" the Lightspeed Megazord separated, the Rescuezords entered the Rail Rescues, the Rail Rescues returned to the Aquabase, the Rangers got out and demorphed.

"Well done Rangers" said Mitchell "I have only one complaint"

"What's that sir?" Carter asked

"You left the Rescuebird, Rescue Rover, and Lightspeed Cycles in the city and we had to send people to retrieve them. Remember, we don't have access to teleportation or the Morphing Grid, so you can't just store things in the Morphing Grid or teleport them back here. Actually, the only problem we had was with the Rescue Rover, as the Lightspeed Cycles and Rescuebird are remote control"

"Sorry sir" said the adults

"That's okay" said Mitchell "just be careful next time because we don't want terrorists or demons to get a hold of them"

Next time on Power Rangers:

Project Hexagon has created its newest team of Rangers. But will they be enough to face Queen Bansheera? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	29. Project Goggle

Episode 134: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Goggle

_Note: The Yellow Goggle Ranger appears female, like on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_

"Hello Tommy" said a voice at Project Hexagon

"Zordon" said Tommy kneeling

"Rise Tommy" said Zordon and he did "what is your latest set of Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers: Goggle" said Tommy

"Wait" said Zordon "Goggle?"

"Yes" said Tommy "it just came to mind, I don't really know why. Do you have the Angels?"

"Yes" said Zordon and five angels appear "meet Gideon, Samuel, Samson, Bathsheba, and Esther"

"You five will become Power Rangers: Goggle" said Tommy "here are your Goggle Morphers" and he hands them the 5 Goggle Morphers (Goggle Brace from from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_) "your morphing call is 'It's Morphin Time!' and then 'Goggle' and then your color, you have individual weapons and Goggle Sabers (Goggle Sabres from from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_). Follow me to your Zords and headquarters" and they all walk into the hangar "this is your headquarters and Carrierzord: the Gogglezord" (Goggleceaser from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_) and they walk in it "in hear are your Zords: the Goggle Jet (Goggle Jet from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_), Goggle Tank (Goggle Tank from from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_), and Goggle Dump (Goggle Dump from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_), they can combine into the Goggle Megazord (Gogglerobo from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_). In the garage there is the Goggle Cycle (Gogglemachine from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_) and the Goggle Jeep (Gogglecougar from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_). I must go now, may the Power protect you"

"I'm coming with you Tommy" said Zordon "I've got something to show you" and they walk to the main laboratory. Haley was the only one still here. Zordon turns to her "Come over here my dear. These are plans for a portal system"

"Portal system?" Tommy asked "like how we used to teleport from place to place?"

"A portal system is a series of portals that connect and allow you to vanish from one part of the Earth, or any part of the planet for that matter, and appear on another part of the planet. They wouldn't allow you to go anywhere, just where you planted the portals" said Zordon and then he turns to Haley "do you think you can handle it my dear?"

"Yes Zordon" said Haley and he teleported away while Tommy and Haley began working on the portals

Meanwhile in the hangar, the Angels all hold hands and the Gogglezord is teleported between the rift of the physical world and the spiritual world. Alarms go off revealing an attempt made by Queen Bansheera to find the Abyss of Evil.

"Hold it right there, demon" said Gideon

"Who's going to stop me?" Bansheera asked "a bunch of Angels"

"No" said Gideon "a bunch of Angel Rangers "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GOGGLE BLACK!" said Samuel

"GOGGLE PINK!" said Esther

"GOGGLE BLUE!" said Samson

"GOGGLE YELLOW!" said Bathsheba

"GOGGLE RED!" said Gideon "POWER RANGERS GOGGLE!"

"Impressive" said Bansheera "but not enough"

"Goggle Sabers" said Gideon and they all attacked Bansheera, but it wasn't enough "Goggle Whip" (Red Ruby Whip from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_)

"Goggle Clubs" said Samuel (Black Clubs from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_)

"Goggle Ring" said Samson (Blue Ring from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_)

"Goggle Mace" said Bathsheba (Yellow Ball from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_)

"Goggle Mirror" said Esther (Pink Mirror) and they all attacked and knocked Bansheera back and she began to run.

"Goggle Cycle" said Gideon

"Goggle Jeep" said the other four Rangers and they chased her down and weakened her, but she made herself grow

"WE NEED GOGGLEZORD POWER NOW!" said Gideon and the Gogglezord flew in, cannons firing and it opened up, revealing the other Zords "GOGGLE JET!"

"GOGGLE TANK!" said Samuel and Samson

"GOGGLE DUMP!" said Bathsheba and Esther and they all use their Zords to attack.

"GOGGLE MEGAZORD!" said Gideon and the three Zords combine into the Goggle Megazord "Goggle Megazord Saber" and the Saber appeared (Earth Sword from _Dai Sentai Goggle Five_).

"SUPER CUT!" said the Goggle Rangers and the sword weakened the demon and a portal to the Abyss appeared, but Bansheera created her own portal and left.

"Power Down" said Gideon and the Megazord separated, returned to the Gogglezord, the Rangers went to the headquarters part and demorphed.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Lightspeed Megazord gets defeated by a demon. How will they win without a Megazord? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	30. Go Volcanic

Episode 135: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Go Volcanic

At the Skull Cavern a voice says "I'm back!"

"Queen Bansheera" said Diabolico "you're back"

"I must rest" said Bansheera "Zordon's Angel Rangers weakened me"

"I'll take you to your quarters" said Diabolico "don't worry, the Lightspeed Rangers aren't Power Rangers and don't have a connection to the Morphing Grid, they don't stand a chance"

"I'll need to rest a long while before I regain the energy the Angel Rangers took away" said Bansheera "have Jinxer send a demon to test the Lightspeed Rangers, I want to see what they're made of"

"Yes your majesty" said Diabolico

At the Aquabase, alarms go off.

"Rangers" said Mitchell "Magmavore is attacking, you must stop him"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they all take the Lightspeed Cycles through the Mariner Bay sewer system to Mariner Bay and Fairweather uses the remote control to have them return to the Aquabase.

"Hello Rangers" said Magmavore "prepare to meet your doom"

"No way" said Carter "Rescuebird" and it pulls up "Unilaser"

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and Magmavore is destroyed.

Jinxer takes out a grow card and makes the demon grow.

"RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" said Carter

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other four Rangers, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO! Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" and the Lightspeed Megazord uses its finisher, but it doesn't affect Magmavore he blasts the Lightspeed Megazord, knocking it apart and forcing the Rangers to eject. He then causes a nearby volcano to erupt.

At the Aquabase Mitchell asked Fairweather "how are the Rescuezords?"

"Not seriously damaged, but temporarily out of power" said Fairweather

"Have you been able to complete Project Supertrain without Billy?" Mitchell asked

"Yes" said Fairweather "he left behind many plans, including all three phases from Project Titanium, Project Omega, and Project Lifeforce. The techs and I will be able to use them to build Zords"

"Good" said Mitchell "call the Rangers"

"Rangers" said Fairweather

"Yes Ms. Fairweather" said Carter

"The Rail Rescues themselves are Zords" said Ms. Fairweather "they cannot fight on their own, but they can combine to form the Supertrain Megazord. Get back in the Rail Rescuezords"

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Rangers insert the Control Sticks into the Rail Rescuezords.

"Now begin moving the Rail Rescuezords forward full power!" said Fairweather and it begins moving hundreds of miles per hour "now when you get near the library, I'll have a piece of track raised, which will launch you into the air, allowing you to push the transform button, transforming the Rail Rescues for Megazord mode, and then you'll have ten seconds to pilot the Rail Rescues into Megazord mode, as the Supertrain Megazord can't fly and will land, or if you do it wrong, crash, on the ground. Please note that without a connection to the Morphing Grid, we have limited power, and we have only come far enough to be able to transmit power wirelessly from power plants. Your main weapons are the turbines."

"Why haven't we run into this problem with the Lightspeed Megazord?" Joel asked

"The Lightspeed Megazord doesn't use as much power as the Supertrain Megazord will" said Fairweather "now you're coming up on the library" and they see a raised piece of track in front of them and fly in the air

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Carter and he pushes his transformation button as the other Rangers do theirs and they all pilot their Zords together and form the Supertrain Megazord and it lands on the ground. The Supertrain Megazord stands twice as tall as Magmavore. The Supertrain Megazord just punches Magmavore over.

"TURBINES FIRE!" said Carter

"Carter don't!" said Fairweather "the weapons aren't fully charged!" but it was too late. The turbines began to fire and hurt Magmavore, but the Supertrain was out of power and looked for the area with the most amount of power, the Rangers. It began draining their power, injuring them in the process.

"Ms. Fairweather" said Mitchell

"Yes Captain?" Fairweather asked

"Send energy from the Aquabase to the Supertrain" said Mitchell

"Yes sir" said Fairweather and she diverted power from the Aquabase to the Supertrain and the Aquabase's lights began to flicker and the computers went out. The Supertrain had enough power to turn off the turbines and move again.

"Chad" said Carter "keep an eye on the weapons, when they're fully charged let me know"

"Okay Carter" said Chad. The Supertrain Megazord began moving towards Magmavore punching it. This continued for five minutes "Carter turbines are good to go"

"WEAPONS FULLY CHARGED!" said Carter "TURBINES FIRE!" and the turbines fired and the missiles fired and Magmavore was weakened and a portal to the Abyss was opened and sucked Magmavore in.

"What about the lava?" Chad asked "if we had the Rescuezords, we could form Hydro Mode and put it out, but we don't have them"

"Look at that" said Carter and he pushed a button with an ice cube on it and the Supertrain Megazord shot ice out of it, freezing the volcano "Ms. Fairweather? Captain Mitchell?"

"We're here Carter" said Fairweather "just low on power, push the transformation buttons again to separated the Megazord and then pilot the Rail Rescuezords back onto the track. Then you'll have to walk back to the Aquabase. We'll send crews to get the Rescuezords and Rail Rescuezords" The Rangers separate the Rail Rescues back on the tracks and get out and then all of a sudden demorphed, and then they walk back to the Aquabase. They notice most of the lights are out and so are most of the computers.

"What happened?" Carter asked "this place has no power and we demorphed without saying 'power down'"

"We diverted power from here to the Supertrain so it wouldn't force you to demorph during battle. Your Morphers lost so much power to the Supertrain that you demorphed. I'm afraid you'll have to leave your Morphers here tonight so I can charge them" the lights come back on and so do the computers "there we go. Now I can fix the link to the Government Morphing Grid"

"You may take the rest of the day off Rangers" said Mitchell and the Rangers left.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Mariner Bay is under attack, but the Rescue Morphers aren't charged. Will Commander Oliver's latest project be able to stop it? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	31. Project Science

Episode 136: Power Ranger Project Hexagon: Project Science

_Note: the Blue Science Ranger appears as a female_

Tommy hears a voice say "Commander"

"Zordon" said Tommy and he kneeled

"Do you have your latest set of Angel Rangers finished?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy "would you like to see them?"

"Yes Tommy" said Zordon "but first, how is your life and other projects going?"

"Haley and I are doing well at MIT" said Tommy "I may even finish a few years early. I've moved from Angel Grove to Reefside, where nobody knows that I'm a Power Ranger, it makes life less stressful you know. I mean, working here a part of the time, living at MIT part of the time, and living in a place that makes you the most popular guy around, isn't easy"

"Wait" said Zordon "how does everyone know your life as a Power Ranger in Angel Grove?"

"When the Space Rangers revealed there identities and when I teleported in the middle of the park and talking to you, as you shine brighter than we do when we morph, allowed them to put two and two together" said Tommy "I'm just glad I can take one of the experimental EAGLE Jets place to place; making it so I can be where I need to be when I need to be. Project Dino Thunder is coming along well. Haley just finished the Dino Eggs, so in about 4 years they should hatch and we're beginning to build the first three Dino Morphers for the Dino Gems. The portal system, dubbed 'invisiportals' by Haley, for being invisible until you touch them, is coming along great, we just haven't perfected the cloaking system and sometimes they appear out of nowhere, and that will be the hardest part to fix. Things haven't been the best since we lost one of our labtechs, Smitty. Haley is leaving for some vacation time in just a few minutes; so let me get someone else to find the new Morphers for you. Dr. Mercer?" all he heard was silence "Elsa?" more silence

"Tommy" said a voice and Haley walked in with the a box and a slip of paper "I was just about to leave when I found this piece of paper. It says: 'Commander Oliver, Elsa and I have resigned to do other work. From Dr. Anton Mercer.' How are we going to finish any more Morphers without them?"

"I don't know" said Tommy "I'm not sure I can take any more"

"Tommy and Haley" said Zordon "Haley, if you wouldn't mind skipping your vacation…"

"If you want me to Zordon" said Haley

"Good" said Zordon "if you two can work hard the rest of the year, only taking time off for MIT, I will send Jason and Justin to replace you at the end of the year"

"We'll try Zordon" said Tommy

"Good" said Zordon "now show me your new Morphers"

"We need five angels for Power Rangers Science" said Tommy and five angels appear

"This is David, Solomon, Jonah, Ruth, and Naomi" said Zordon

"You five will become Power Rangers Science. Armed with the knowledge of all true science rolled into five Angel Rangers. These are your Morphers" and he hands out the Science Morphers (Dyna Braces from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) "Your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time!" and then your branch of science. David, Red Science Ranger, you have the branch of Astronomy. Solomon, Black Science Ranger, you have the branch of Technology. Ruth, Blue Science Ranger, you have the branch of Oceanography. Jonah, Yellow Science Ranger, you have the branch of Geology. Naomi, Pink Science Ranger, you have the branch of Botany. You are each armed with a Science Blaster (Dyna Rod from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) and an individual weapon. Follow me to your Zords" and they all walk to the hangar "this is the Sciencezord (Dy Jupiter from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) it stores the other three Zords, Science Jet (Dyna Mach from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_), Science Mobile (Dyna Mobile from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_), and Science Carry (Dyna Garry from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_), they all combine to create the Science Megazord (Dyna Robo from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_). It also carries the Science Cycle (Dyna Falcon from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) and the Science Jeep (Dyna Machine from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_). The Sciencezord also is your base. I must go work on the other Angel Rangers now. May the Power protect you" and Tommy leaves and Zordon vanishes. The angels join hands and the Sciencezord teleported between the rift between the physical world and the spiritual world. Alarms go off revealing Jinxer has sent Fireror while the Lightspeed Rangers Morphers and Zords are still down. The Sciencezord flies to Mariner Bay and lets out the angels.

"Let's do it" said David "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TECHNOLOGY!" said Solomon

"BOTANY!" said Naomi

"OCEANOGRAPHY!" said Ruth

"GEOLOGY!" said Jonah

"ASTRONOMY!" said David "POWER RANGER SCIENCE! Science Blasters!" and they fire at Fireror, but it doesn't hurt him.

"Hello Angel Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Vypra in her Demon Racer

"Science Cycle" said David

"Science Jeep" said the other four. The Science Cycle flattens a tire on the Demon Racer and the Science Jeep blasts it to bits and Vypra retreats

"Solar Swords" said David (Dyna Swords from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_)

"Battle Tector" said Solomon (Battle Tector from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_)

"Whirlpool Discus" said Ruth (Blue Frisbees from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_)

"Rock Maces" said Jonah (Chain Crushers from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_)

"Rose Sword and Shield" said Naomi (Rose Saber and Flower Shield from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) and the combine attacks weaken Fireror. Jinxer uses a grow card and Fireror grows.

"WE NEED SCIENCEZORD POWER NOW!" said David and the Sciencezord flies in and blasts Fireror backward and then it opens up "SCIENCE JET!"

"SCIENCE MOBILE!" said Solomon and Ruth

"SCIENCE CARRY!" said Jonah and Naomi and the Zords all attack

"SCIENCE MEGAZORD ONLINE!" said David and the Science Megazord is formed "Science Hammer" (Beat Hammer from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) and a hammer came and was used to beat Fireror backwards "Science Boomerang" and the Science Megazord threw a boomerang (Dyna Boomerang from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_) and knocked Fireror over "Science Fist" and the fist flew off (Dyna Knuckles from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_), hit Fireror and attached back to the Megazord "Science Sword and Shield" (Science Sword and Dyna Shield from _Kagaku Senati Dynaman_)

"LIGHTNING GRAVITATIONAL FALL!" said the Science Rangers and the Science Sword weakened Fireror and a portal to the Abyss opened and sucked him in.

"Power Down" said David and then Megazord separated, returned to the Sciencezord, and the Ranger got out and demorphed. The Sciencezord teleported back to the rift between the worlds.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Ms. Fairweather creates a powerful new Morpher, but it gets stolen. Will the Rangers be able to get it back before it falls into the hands of evil? Or will the Lightspeed Rangers fall by one of their own? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	32. From Deep in the Shadows

Episode 137: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: From Deep in the Shadows

At the Aquabase people are going crazy.

"Who were those guys Captain Mitchell?" Carter asked

"I don't know" said Mitchell "but let's be thankful they're on our side"

"Captain Mitchell" said Fairweather "I've just fixed the Rescue Morphers" she turns to Carter "here's yours Carter" and hands him his Morpher and then she turns back to Mitchell "the Rail Rescuezords can fight at anytime, but the Rescuezords need some work" she then turns to Carter "will you help me test the new Morpher from Project Titanium?"

"Sure" said Carter

"Come with me to the test room" said Fairweather and she hands him a new Morpher and he heads to the room "now Carter take off the Rescue Morpher and put on the Titanium Morpher" and he does "now say 'Titanium Power' and 'Titanium Ranger'"

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Carter "TITANIUM RANGER!" and the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger suit formed around him, but then electricity shoots out and zaps him and forces him to demorph.

"Carter are you okay?" Fairweather asked opening the door and helping out. She takes off the Titanium Morpher and puts his Rescue Morpher back on. The other Rangers are already here, with their Morphers.

"Ms. Fairweather, what happened?" Mitchell asked

"Let me check the Project Titanium Phase I plans" said Fairweather "I think Billy meant this for himself because the power output is so strong that only someone that at onetime had a connection to the Morphing Grid could handle this amount of energy or…?

"Or what?" Mitchell asked

"There is a rare set of chromosomes that could handle this" said Fairweather "I'll plug the requirements into the government database and see what we get. This could take a while though so you can go do your duties" and she places the Titanium Morpher into the vault

"Let us know when it's done" said Carter.

"Wait" said Dana "you guys said things about Project Titanium and its phases, what are they? And who is Billy?"

"Project Titanium Phase I is the Titanium Morpher and the Titanium Ranger. The other phases are classified as is Billy"

"Classified?" Chad asked "from us, the most powerful soldiers in the world?"

"Some things are classified from me, your superior, so why do you think you should know everything?"

"Because" said Joel "we have the power to break into any vault"

"Just suggesting that borders on treason" said Mitchell "one of the reasons for Project Titanium is to stop any rogue Lightspeed Rangers, as the Titanium Ranger is more powerful than the rest of you together. Billy was originally going to use it, as he is my equal, and could be trusted more than _civilians_"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Carter asked "anybody can go rogue"

"I suppose you're right" said Mitchell "but we planned for that by purposely making each suit with one weakness that mankind can use against the rogue Ranger"

"What is that?" Chad asked "or is it classified?"

"It isn't for one reason: that if you wanted to stop it, you couldn't" said Mitchell "and for your information the weakness is if we drop an hydrogen bomb on you. It would destroy the suit, weapons, or if you're in a Zord, the Zord as well, and then it would kill the user and destroy Morpher"

"Fun" said Joel

"Now go home" said Mitchell "we could all use some sleep" That night a lone diver swims to the Aquabase, cuts the wires to the alarm system and then the security system. He then pries the door opens and waits for the water to drain out of the airlock and then opens the other door and goes to the vault. He picks the lock and removes the Titanium Morpher he then goes out the way he came and vanishes. The next morning when Fairweather arrives she notices the vault is open

"Captain Mitchell" she asked "did you remove the Titanium Morpher?"

"No" said Mitchell "I thought you did"

"Oh no" said Fairweather "I'm calling the Rangers" and the Rangers all arrive quickly.

"Rangers" said Mitchell "someone has taken the Titanium Morpher. Normally I'd pursue this, as you did argue with me and I'm sure you'd each love to have it, but none of you could handle its power, as the computer already cleared you five, although Dana almost made it. Now Carter, Chad, Kelsey, and Joel I want you four to go through town and try to find it. I know your chances are slim, but I don't have a better idea" the four Rangers look and come back and couple of hours later to see Mitchell and Dana eating cake.

"You made us go look while you had cake?" Carter asked

"Let me explain" said Mitchell "ten years ago Dana, her brother Ryan, and I were all taking a drive. A drunk driver hit us and we went flying over the cliff. The car stopped partway down the hill and I got onto a narrow edge. I only had enough room to hang onto the top of it so I hung onto Dana in one arm and Ryan in the other. I tired to climb up, but Ryan was slipping. Diabolico appeared and said he would save Ryan, but I would not get to see him to his 20th Birthday. I refused, but then Ryan fell and I accepted his offer. Diabolico saved Ryan but I haven't seen him since that day. I never got to tell him how sorry I was for letting him go. Letting Diabolico take him was the toughest choice of my life. Anyways, today is Ryan's 20th Birthday"

"You think you'll see him?" Kelsey asked

"I know so" said Mitchell and then alarms go off.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "I found the Titanium Morpher"

"Where?" Carter asked

"There" said Fairweather and she pointed at the computer monitor, which showed the Titanium Ranger attacking civilians.

"Rangers" said Mitchell "go. You must stop him by any means necessary"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they all take the Lightspeed Cycles through the Mariner Bay sewer system to Mariner Bay and Fairweather uses the remote control to have them return to the Aquabase.

"Stop right there Titanium Ranger" said Carter

"Make me Red Ranger" said the Titanium Ranger and pulled out an axe "Titanium Axe"

"Rescue Blasters" said Carter and they fired at the Titanium Ranger, but he used his Titanium Axe to catch the blast and send it back at the Rangers.

"My turn" said the Titanium Ranger and he turned his Titanium Axe into a Blaster "Fire!" and he knocks the Rangers down.

"Who are you?" Chad asked

"I'm your worst nightmare" the Titanium Ranger replied

"Rescuebird" said Carter "Unilaser"

"FIRE!" said the Rangers but the Titanium Ranger caught the blast on his Titanium Axe and deflected it back at the Rangers, destroying the Rescuebird. Some Lightspeed members run up and hand Carter a box and then run away.

"What are these?" Carter asked Fairweather

"These are the V-Lancers" said Fairweather "use them as a lance or combine them with a control stick to use as a blaster" Carter hands out the V-Lancers. The Lightspeed Rangers score hit after hit on the Titanium Ranger

"Combine with your Control Sticks" said Carter and the Rangers did

"SPECTRUM BLAST!" said the Rangers and they fired in unison and hit the Titanium Ranger causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He stands back up, grabbing his chest, when his visor slides aside.

"Let's finish this" said Carter

"Retreat Carter" said Mitchell

"But we're winning" said Carter

"I said retreat" said Mitchell "that's an order!" and the Lightspeed Cycles pick up the Lightspeed Rangers and take them to the Aquabase. Carter, who is still morphed, but his visor is slid back, and Mitchell are arguing.

"We could have saved the Titanium Morpher" said Carter

"You don't understand" said Mitchell "when I looked into those eyes, I knew who the Titanium Ranger is"

"Who?" Dana asked

"_Chromosome match found"_ said the computer "_only one person fits this match: Ryan Mitchell_"

"Ryan" said Dana "my brother is the Titanium Ranger?"

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

The Rangers now know the identity of the Titanium Ranger, but Captain Mitchell ponders how they will get the Morpher back without hurting Ryan? Meanwhile, the ultimate battle takes place: brother vs. sister, Ryan vs. Dana, the Titanium Ranger vs. the Pink Ranger. Who will win? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!


	33. Truth Discovered

Episode 138: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Truth Discovered

"Yes" said Mitchell "when I looked into his eyes, I could tell it was Ryan"

"Ms. Fairweather" said Carter "are both sets of Zords online?"

"Yes" said Fairweather "but now we need to prepare for the next time Ryan appears. Go to the target practice room with the V-Lancers"

"Yes ma'am" said the Rangers and they go to the room, Morph, and take out their V-Lancers

Later on, Carter notices Dana is missing "Where's Dana?"

"I don't know" said Kelsey and then alarms go off and the Rangers rush to the control room.

"What is it?" Carter asked

"Look" said Kelsey "it's Dana and Ryan" and the screen showed the Pink Lightspeed Ranger fighting her brother, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger.

"Ryan" said Dana, blocking his attack with her V-Lancer "snap out of it, it's me, your sister, Dana"

"Dana?" Ryan asked "first Father betrayed me, and now you do?" and he knocked the V-Lancer out of her hands. He sheaths his Titanium Axe and then grabs his sister by the neck, with one hand, and the other hand he uses to grab her Rescue Blaster and throw it aside. Right before she ran out of air he threw to the ground and she was gasping for breath. While she's on the ground, he pulls out his Titanium Axe and shoots her, forcing her to demorph. He converts the Titanium Axe to axe mode and then he picks up his sister and grabs her by the neck.

"Ryan… don't… do… it…" said Dana between breathes

"Good-bye sister" said Ryan, swinging his axe back and he swings it towards his sister's neck.

"Stop Ryan!" yelled a voice and Ryan turned around and was blasted by the other four Lightspeed Rangers' V-Lancers. He threw Dana to the ground and the Lightspeed Rangers surround her.

"Ryan" said Carter in fury "you sad excuse of a Power Ranger! You don't even deserve the title!"

"What do you know about being a Ranger?" Ryan screamed "You're no Power Ranger! You're a puppet Government Ranger! You are weaker than the Power Rangers; you don't even have a connection to the Morphing Grid! You're no better than EAGLE!"

Carter screamed at him and drew his V-Lancer and Rescue Blaster, repeatedly striking Ryan. He knocked the Titanium Axe out of his hands and converts the V-Lancer and the Rescue Blaster to blaster mode (using his Control Stick and Dana's) and fired in unison, forcing Ryan to demorph. He picks up Ryan by the neck and holds Ryan's own Titanium Axe to his neck.

"Do it" said Ryan "kill me. And when you do you prove that you're no different from me or from EAGLE"

"That's where you're wrong" said Carter throwing Ryan to the ground and throwing the Titanium Axe, and it embeds in the ground by Ryan's head "I'm not like you. I won't kill the defenseless. In fact I'll give you one more chance. Leave and turn your life around. Use your powers for good instead of evil. But if I ever catch you killing someone I will bring you to justice" and then Ryan picked up the Titanium Axe and ran away,

"Why did you let him go?" Joel asked

"Orders" said Carter "the only reason I grabbed him was to plant a tracker dot on him, because the Captain wants to confront him himself. Let's go home team"

Ryan is walking down the road and he hears a voice say "Long time no see"

"You" said Ryan "you left me to die"

"I didn't want to" said Mitchell "it was the hardest decision of my life. Do you remember this spot?" Ryan looks around and then flashes on the spot. He remembers the entire event of him falling off a cliff and that his dad did everything to save him and only gave to Diabolico for no other choice.

"I remember" said Ryan "what have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault" said Mitchell "I'm sure Diabolico lied to you, the event was traumatizing, you memory couldn't have been the best, Diabolico could have easily brainwashed you"

"No" said Ryan "I can't blame everything on Diabolico's lies. It is all my fault. I almost killed my own sister" he takes off the Titanium Morpher and tosses it at Mitchell's feet. Then a portal opens to the Skull Cavern and Ryan walks in.

"Ryan no" said Mitchell "I've lost him again" he picks up the Titanium Morpher and walks back to the Aquabase.

At the Skull Caver Ryan walks in.

"Where did the Titanium Morpher go?" Diabolico asked

"I gave it back" said Ryan "I only came back to say I'm sick of your lies. I may not be good, but I can try. I quit" and then he opened a portal and left.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

The Rangers must face 3 Demons without the V-Lancers. Meanwhile Ryan must forgive himself. Will Ryan be able to in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!


	34. Ryan's Destiny

Episode 139: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Ryan's Destiny

Diabolico is in the Skull Cavern trying to figure out what to do next.

"That stupid human left us" said Diabolico "now we don't have our own Ranger"

"Well" said Jinxer "I've been monitoring Ryan, and he hasn't joined the Lightspeed Rangers either"

"Good" said Diabolico "now give me three Demon Cards" and Jinxer hands him the cards and Diabolico activates them "Thunderon, Falkar, and Trika, go destroy the Lightspeed Rangers" and they leave to go to Mariner Bay.

Meanwhile, Ryan is wandering around town

"Am I good?" he asked himself

"I think you are" said a voice and Ryan turned around to see his Father.

"How can I be good?" Ryan asked "I tried to kill my own sister and unarmed civilians!"

"I forgive you" said Mitchell "Dana told me that she forgave you, now you need to forgive yourself"

"I can't" said Ryan and he turned to leave

"Wait" said Mitchell and he pulled out a box "when you forgive yourself and when you're convinced that you're good, I want you to open the box and use what is inside. You're the only one that can" and Mitchell left.

At the Aquabase, alarms are going off.

"What's wrong Ms. Fairweather?" Carter asked

"Three demons are attacking" said Fairweather "you must stop them. Unfortunately, the Government Morphing Grid is low on power, from yesterday's storm, and has only a few factories that can send power to it. The Rescuebird has been repaired, but the V-Lancers will use up too much power, so you may not use them for this mission. Now go!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they take the Rescue Rover into battle.

"Rescue Blasters" said Carter and they begin firing the Blasters, but fail to notice that one monster gets away.

Meanwhile, Ryan is wandering through Mariner Bay, trying to decide if he is good or not. He finds a flower and gives it to a little girl

"_One good act at a time_" he thought. He walks around some more and sees a church. It begins to rain so walks into it

"Are you wondering if you're good?" the preacher asked "Have you done something so horrible that you don't know if it can be forgiven? The answer to the first question is that nobody is good, for all have fall short of the Glory of God. The answer to the second question is that no, you haven't done something that is unforgivable, Jesus can forgive any sin. If you want to be forgiven pray that you want Jesus to forgive you of your sins, that you believe in him, that you want him to come into your life. Now let us pray" and Ryan bows his head a prays for that very thing. He walks outside when the service ends and a nearby store has a TV on.

"Warning to the citizens of Mariner Bay" said the reporter "a monster has created exploding flowers that look like this" and an image of a flower appears.

"No!" said Ryan "that's the same kind of flower I gave to that little girl" and he raced to find her. When he found her he grabbed the flower from her and threw it away and it exploded in mid-air.

"I think I am good, with Christ in me" said Ryan "I forgive myself" he pulled out the box and opened it and in it was the Titanium Morpher.

"Ryan" said Mitchell through the Morpher "the Rangers need your help. They're in the abandoned warehouse. Hurry and help them!" and Ryan rushes to the Rangers.

Meanwhile, the Rangers are getting beat by the 3 Demons (the one that left earlier has returned) and the Demons force them to demorph

"Any last words?" Thunderon asked

"Hold it right there" said a voice and the Demons turn around to see Ryan

"Ryan?" Dana asked

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!" and the Rangers look in awe of the Titanium Ranger defending them.

"You can do it" said Mitchell, monitoring the fight from the Aquabase

"You're history" said Thunderon and he goes to attack Ryan, but Ryan just kicks him across the room. The Rangers again look in awe of the Titanium Ranger's power. The other two demons attack him, but he trips one, and takes the other ones staff and punches him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Ryan taunted

"Retreat!" cried Thunderon and the three demons vanished.

"Power Down" said Ryan and he demorphed.

"Ryan" said Dana "is that really you?"

"Yes" said Ryan "it's me. I've decided to join Operation Lightspeed Rescue"

"Let's take you back to the Aquabase" said Carter and they all climbed back in the Rescue Rover and drove back to the Aquabase.

"Now" said Mitchell "there are three rules if you want to be a Lightspeed Ranger. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And you may not be a Christian. You must follow these rules or the Power will cease to protect you. Do you swear to follow all three of these rules?"

"Uh… yes" said Ryan

"Then here is your Lightspeed jacket" said Mitchell and he hands Ryan a jacket. That night, when Ryan falls asleep he dreams that every time he morphs a tattoo of a cobra will move closer to his neck, and when it reaches his neck, it will strangle him. He wakes up and checks his back and there is a tattoo of a cobra.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Ryan can no longer morph without hurting himself. Will the Rangers be able to beat the Demons without the Titanium Ranger and Project Titanium Phase II? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!


	35. Curse of the Cobra

Episode 140: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Curse of the Cobra

The next day Ms. Fairweather is doing tests on Ryan.

"You're right Ryan" said Fairweather "every time you Morph, you will be closer to death"

"Ryan" said Mitchell "you are temporarily suspended from Morphing, until we can fix this"

"Yes sir" said Ryan and the alarms go off.

"It looks like Jinxer used an Advanced Grow Card" said Fairweather "the Demon Trio is as big as the Supertrain Megazord. Rangers go"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they run to the Rail Rescuezords and jump in the Rescuezords.

"Rail Rescues" said Carter "pull out"

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train.

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other four Rangers, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO! Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" it uses its finisher to weaken one of the demons and it is sucked into the Abyss by a portal, but it is having trouble with the other two.

Back at the Aquabase Mitchell and Fairweather are talking.

"Without the Titanium Ranger" said Fairweather "I don't know how we're going to test Project Titanium: Phase II"

"It's finish?" Mitchell asked

"Yes" said Fairweather "all it needs is an operator"

"What is Project Titanium: Phase II?" Ryan asked

"It is your Zord, the Max Solarzord" said Fairweather "it looks like the Rangers could use the help, but we can't risk your life"

The Lightspeed Megazord is knocked over and then knocked apart and the Rangers eject and land in the Rail Rescues.

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Rangers insert the Control Sticks into the Rail Rescuezords.

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Carter and he pushes his transformation button as the other Rangers do theirs and they all pilot their Zords together and form the Supertrain Megazord and it lands on the ground. It begins to fight, but is repeatedly hit.

"How are power levels doing?" Carter asked

"Good" said Chad "you may use the turbines at any time"

"WEAPONS FULLY CHARGED!" said Carter "TURBINES: FIRE!" and the Turbines fire weakening another demon and it is sucked into the Abyss.

"Carter" said Joel "we're low on power. It'll take some time to recharge and we won't be able to move much or take a hit if we want to recover"

"Okay" said Carter "I'm moving us a far away as possible and hope that it'll take some time to follow us" and the Supertrain Megazord moved away, but the final demon still followed them and began damaging them.

"They need help" said Ryan "let me help them, my Dad isn't around right now to stop me"

"I'll be in trouble with him" said Fairweather

"I'll take all the blame" said Ryan "just let me in and help me pilot it"

"Fine" said Fairweather "go to the Zord bay and get in the Max Solarzord" and Ryan runs to the hangar.

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan, getting in "TITANIUM RANGER! MAX SOLARZORD!"

"All right Ryan" said Fairweather "I'm opening the doors" and the Aquabase rose out of the Bay and so did a newly attached sixth door and it opened, revealing the Max Solarzord, and it pulled out onto the track.

"I'm out Ms. Fairweather" said Ryan

"Your Zord has three modes, the first one is train mode, allowing you to run on tracks. The second is shuttle mode, push the space shuttle button to switch to that mode" and he does and wings fold down "now go full speed forward and you will fly off the track" and he does and is flying in the air "so far your Zord has been running on emergency power, fly into outer space and near the Sun, to charge the solar panels, as your Zord's primary source of energy is solar power, allowing you to fight without having to watch your power levels, as long as the Sun is out" and Ryan flies to space and near the Sun.

While his Zord is charging, he asked "why can't I use the sunlight that reaches Earth?"

"Normally you can" said Fairweather "but now you need to charge faster, and the closer to the Sun you are, the faster you charge. You should be charged by now, head back to Earth" and he does. He fires his lasers at the last demon, knocking it over "Your last mode is a warrior mode, push the button with a warrior on it to transform into a warrior and have more powerful attacks" and he pushes the button and transforms into a warrior mode.

"Guys" said Ryan "kick back and let the Supertrain Megazord charge, while I distract it" and the Max Solarzord uses its cannons to weaken the demon

"Watch out Ryan" said Carter and the Max Solarzord jumped out of the way "WEAPONS FULLY CHARGED! TURBINES FIRE!" and the attack weakens the demon and a portal to the Abyss opens and sucks the demon in.

"Core five Rangers" said Fairweather "separate the Supertrain Megazord and park the Rail Rescues on the track, the Lightspeed crews will repower the Rescuezords, park them in the Rail Rescues, and park them in the Aquabase. I'll send the Lightspeed Cycles to pick you up. Ryan, transform back to shuttle mode, land it on the track in front of the Aquabase, turn back into train mode, and park it in its hangar. Captain Mitchell wants everyone back at the Aquabase ASAP" The Rangers do as she says and demorph when they're at the Aquabase.

"Now" said Mitchell "I was deliberately disobeyed today, and normally there would be some punishment… but I would have done the same thing. Ryan, have Ms. Fairweather check out the cobra. The rest of you may have the rest of the day off" Ms. Fairweather looks at Ryan's tattoo and it is only six inches away from his neck.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Ryan must face the source of the curse without the other Rangers. Will Ryan be able to destroy it and activate Project Titanium: Phase III before it is too late? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!


	36. The Cobra Strikes

Episode 141: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Cobra Strikes

At the Skull Cavern, Diabolico and Bansheera are talking to each other.

"Diabolico" said Bansheera "if you don't beat those Rangers soon, I'll take away the Star Power I gave you and give it to another"

"I'm going down there right now to destroy them myself" said Diabolico and he teleported to Mariner Bay and he made himself grow.

At the Aquabase alarms are going off.

"Rangers" said Mitchell "Diabolico himself is attacking. Use the Supertrain Megazord to get rid of him. Ryan stay here, we have another mission for you"

"Yes sir" said Ryan

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they run to the Rail Rescues and climb in.

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train.

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Rangers insert the Control Sticks into the Rail Rescuezords.

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Carter and he pushes his transformation button as the other Rangers do theirs and they all pilot their Zords together and form the Supertrain Megazord and it lands on the ground. It begins to fight, but is repeatedly hit.

Back at the Aquabase Mitchell and Fairweather are filling Ryan in on his mission.

"We have found the source of the curse" said Fairweather "a cobra statue holds the power. Destroy it and you will be freed from the curse" and she gives him directions and he takes the Rescue Rover to battle. He finds the statue.

"No you don't" said Loki from the Skull Cavern and he blasts the statue, bringing it to life

"So much for easy" said Ryan "TITANIUM POWER! TITANIUM RANGER!" and he fights the Cobra and he wins, until the cobra tattoo reaches his neck and forces him to demorph.

"You'll never beat me" said the Cobra

Ryan, holding his neck replies "I can do all things through, with Christ who strengthens me" and all of a sudden his Morpher shoots a blast that disintegrates the Cobra and the tattoo vanishes. He takes the Rescue Rover back to the Aquabase.

Diabolico strikes the Supertrain Megazord and the Rail Rescues separate.

"What now?" Chad asked

"We'll use the Rescuezords" said Carter

"But they're weaker than the Supertrain" said Joel

"We don't have a choice" said Carter "Rescuezords, pull out" and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other four Rangers, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO! Lightspeed Megazord Saber" and the Lightspeed Megazord begins to fight Diabolico.

Ryan arrives at the Aquabase.

"Ryan" said Fairweather "take the Max Solarzord into battle, the Rangers need help"

"Right" said Ryan and he raced to the hangar and got in the Max Solarzord "MAX SOLARZORD!" and the Aquabase rises out of the Bay and Door Number 6 opened revealing the Max Solarzord and it pulled out of the hangar. Ryan pushed the shuttle button and the wings folded down and the Max Solarzord took off. Diabolico knocks the Lightspeed Megazord saber out of the Lightspeed Megazord's hands.

"Carter" said Joel "we're low on power, we can't take another hit"

"In that case" said Diabolico "take this" and he fires a blast

"Jump" said Ryan and Carter made the Lightspeed Megazord jump and it grabbed onto the Max Solarzord.

"Rangers" said Ms. Fairweather "hang onto the Max Solarzord and dodge blasts while I tell you about Project Titanium: Phase III. The Lightspeed Megazord can combine with the Max Solarzord to create the Lightspeed Solarzord. Ryan, push the combine button and it will separate and then Carter push the magnet button and the Max Solarzord pieces will combine with the Lightspeed Megazord"

"INITIATING LIGHTSPEED SOLARZORD SEQUENCE!" said Carter and he pushed the magnet button as Ryan pushed the combine button and the Lightspeed Solarzord is formed.

"Carter" said Ryan "the Max Solarzord is sharing its power with everyone, but that leaves the Lightspeed Solarzord as a whole at only 50% power"

"Fire!" said Diabolico and he fired a blast, but the Lightspeed Solarzord's solar panels just absorb the blast

"Thanks Diabolico" said Carter "you just charged us to full power"

"All set and locked on target" said Ryan and cannons unfold and point towards Diabolico.

"This can't be happening" said Diabolico

"Oh sure it can Diabolico" said Carter "FIRE!" and the Lightspeed Solarzord fired all its weapons and Diabolico dropped his weapon and was weakened. A giant star-shaped piece of energy fell out of him. A portal to the Abyss opened, although it was bigger than normal and sucked Diabolico in and sealed itself.

"Ha ha ha ha" said a voice and they turned around to see Queen Bansheera herself and she grabbed the star-shaped energy with one tentacle and held Impus with another one. She smashed the two together and they combined to create a cocoon "when he hatches you Rangers will be sorry!"

"Ryan" said Fairweather "separate the Max Solarzord from the Lightspeed Solarzord, fly it back to the track, turn it back to Train Mode and park it in its hangar. Rangers separated the Lightspeed Megazord and leave it; crews will repower the Rail Rescues and put them back on the track, park the Rescuezords in them and drive them back to the Aquabase. I'm sending the Lightspeed Cycles to pick you up" and they follow her instruction and once they're out of their Zords they demorph.

"Well done Rangers" said Mitchell "you have done well today, but it sounds like the worst is yet to come. Ryan you are back on the team full time. You may all take the rest of the day off"

"Yes sir" said the Rangers and they left.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Space Rangers are in trouble so Commander Oliver sends a team of Angel Rangers to help. Will they be enough? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	37. Project Cyber

Episode 142: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Cyber

At Project Hexagon, Tommy all of a sudden sees a bright light and immediately kneels

"Rise, Commander Oliver" said Zordon "show me your latest set of Angel Rangers"

"I need six Angels for this team" said Tommy and six angels appeared

"Their names are Ezra, Mordecai, Saul, Elizabeth, Phoebe, and Nehemiah" said Zordon

"You five will become Power Rangers Cyber Squad" said Tommy and he pulls out a box with five Morphers in it "these are your Cyber Morphers" and he hands out five wrist-mounted Morphers (Techno Braces from _Choudensi Bioman_) "your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time!' and then 'Cyber' and then your color. You are all armed with Cyber Swords, which can be a short sword, a long sword, or a blaster (Bio Swords from _Choudensi Bioman_). You all also have individual weapons. Let's go to the hangar to see your Zords" and they all walk to the hangar "this is the Cyber Dragonzord (Bio Dragon from _Choudensi Bioman_), your Carrierzord and headquarters. In it are Cyber Jets 1 and 2 (Bio Jets 1 and 2 from _Choudensi Bioman_), which combine to make the Cyber Megazord (Bio Robo from _Choudensi Bioman_). Follow me into the Cyber Dragonzord" and they walk in and walk to the garage and Tommy reveals two motorcycles and a jeep "These are the Cyber Cycles and the Cyber Jeep (Bio Machines and Bio Turbo from _Choudensi Bioman_). Zordon do you have any specific mission for them?"

"No" said Zordon

"Good" said Tommy "you see Cyber Rangers, your powers have one unique extra: you can fight within computer systems. So with that in mind, the Space Rangers have been trailing the remnants of the Machine Empire. They were supposed to stay hidden and observe, and then report what they were doing, but they got caught and as we speak are in heated battle with the Space Rangers. I want you to send the Space Rangers to me and then wipe the Generals' memories that the Space Rangers are following them"

"Why don't we just destroy them from the inside out?" Ezra asked

"Because" said Tommy "you don't understand how hard it will be just to wipe their memories. If you succeed in doing that, I suggest immediately going to the spiritual world. Now go, and May the Power protect you" and he left as Zordon vanished. The angels joined hands and then the Cyber Dragonzord is teleported into the rift between the physical, spiritual, and cyber worlds. Then the Cyber Dragonzord flies to the physical world and then flies to Eltare where the Space Rangers are being forced to demorph and are about to be killed.

"Hold it right there" said Ezra "let the Space Rangers go and we will spare you"

"Spare us?" Venjix asked "you're bluffing"

"We're Angel Rangers" said Ezra "and we're here to stop you"

"We just beat six Rangers, it won't be too hard to beat six more" said Venjix

"How about twelfth?" Ezra asked and then the angels each pulled a piece of light from themselves and toss it at the Space Rangers, repowering their Morphers.

"Thanks" said Andros "let's do it!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Ezra

"CYBER BLACK!" said Nehemiah

"CYBER GREEN!" said Saul

"CYBER PINK!" said Phoebe

"CYBER BLUE!" said Mordecai

"CYBER YELLOW!" said Elizabeth

"CYBER RED!" said Ezra

"HACKING THROUGH ANY FIREWALL, STOPPING ANY VIRUS! POWER RANGERS CYBER SQUAD!" said the Cyber Rangers

"LET'S ROCKET!" said Andros and he types in 335 Enter as Zhane types 2580 "POWER RED!"

"POWER BLUE!" said TJ

"POWER BLACK!" said Carlos

"POWER PINK!" said Cassie

"POWER YELLOW!" said Ashley

"POWER SILVER!" said Zhane

"FLYING THROUGH SPACE, STOPPING ANY EVIL ALIENS! POWER RANGER IN SPACE" said the Space Rangers

"PROTECTING THE INNOCENT, DESTROYING EVIL AT ITS ROOTS! POWER RANGERS!" said all 12 Power Rangers

"Let's finish this" said Venjix and the Generals charge

"Astro Blasters" said the core five Space Rangers

"Super Silverizer" said Zhane

"Cyber Swords: Blaster Mode" said the Cyber Rangers

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and the Generals were all blasted. Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber, Zhane changed his Super Silverizer to sword mode, and the Cyber Rangers change their Cyber Swords to Sword mode, some of them do short sword, some do long, and they all attack at once and the Generals are having a hard time keeping up. The Space Rangers pull out their individual weapons

"Cyber Saber" said Ezra (Fire Sword from _Choudensi Bioman_)

"Cyber Sonics" said Mordecai (Super Electronic Ear from _Choudensi Bioman_)

"Cyber Boomerang" said Saul (Green Boomerang from _Choudensi Bioman_)

"Cyber Bow" said Elizabeth (Bio Arrow from _Choudensi Bioman_)

"Cyber Beam" said Phoebe (Super Electronic Beamlight from _Choudensi Bioman_)

"Super Cyber Saber" said Nehemiah (Spark Sword from _Choudensi Bioman_) and then all the Rangers used their personal weapons to knock the Generals over.

"TECTONIC ARMOR ACTIVATE!" said Andros "POWERED-UP MODE!"

"Super Silverizer: Blaster Mode!" said Zhane

"Cyber Swords: Blaster Mode" said Ezra

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and the core five Space Rangers turned into a ball of energy, Zhane fired his Super Silverizer and the Cyber Rangers fired the Cyber Swords and the three balls of energy combine and rip through the Generals.

"Is that all you got?" Venjix asked

"What?" Zhane asked

"No way" said Andros as they realize the Generals survived the attack.

"Guys" said Ezra "Commander Oliver ordered you to retreat when you had the chance"

"But we can't leave you here" said Andros "how will you survive?"

"Trust us" said Ezra "now go!"

"Galaxy Gliders hang ten" said Andros and the Galaxy Gliders appeared and the Space Rangers raced away

"Now to finish you" said Venjix

"Not on are lives" said Ezra "Cyber Dragonzord" and the Cyber Dragonzord flew in and the Rangers got aboard. Then the Cyber Dragonzord created a portal to the Cyber World.

"Amazing" said Phoebe

"The readings say that we need to go that way to get to the Generals' Space Rangers memories" said Ezra and he looks to see to get there they need to go through a field of racers, similar to the ones from _Tron_ "I think we need vehicles for this. Red Cyber Cycle"

"Yellow Cyber Cycle" said Elizabeth

"Cyber Jeep" said Saul and they all went through the field and blew up racers. The Cyber Dragonzord followed them. When the Rangers looked at the Space Rangers memories they were shocked, because they appeared as giant versions of the Space Rangers

"WE NEED CYBER DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Ezra and the Cyber Dragonzord's sides folded down, revealing the Cyber Jets.

"CYBER JET 1!" said Ezra, Phoebe, and Nehemiah

"CYBER JET 2!" said Mordecai, Saul, and Elizabeth. The Cyber Dragonzord doubled as a runway, which the Cyber Jets used to take off.

"CYBER MEGAZORD ACTIVATE!" said Ezra and the Cyber Megazord was formed "CYBER SWORD AND SHIELD!" and the Cyber Sword and Shield appeared (Super-Maser from _Choudensi Bioman_) in the Cyber Megazord's hands "CYBER PARTICLE SLASH!" and the Cyber Megazord used its sword to destroy all five Giant Space Rangers and they vanished.

"Power Down" said Ezra and the Cyber Megazord separated, the Cyber Jets landed in the Cyber Dragonzord, whose sides fold up after it, and it teleports to the spiritual world. The Rangers get out of the Jets and demorph.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Carter must learn how to fly the Mobile Armor Vehicle. But will he learn in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	38. MAV

Episode 143: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: MAV

At the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather is introducing the Rangers to a new piece of equipment.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "this is the Mobile Armor Vehicle, a flying attack vehicle"

"I get to fly it right?" Joel asked "wait, why is it red?"

"You don't get to fly the MAV" said Fairweather "Carter does"

"What?" both Carter and Joel asked at the same time

"I don't know how to fly" said Carter

"I know how to fly" said Joel

"Exactly" said Fairweather "which is why Joel, you will teach Carter how to fly"

"What?" Joel again asked

"That's an order" said Mitchell and then Joel goes to teach Carter how to fly.

Later alarms are going off and the Rangers run to the control room.

"Rangers" said Mitchell "Birdbane is attacking. You must stop him. Carter, call for the MAV if needed"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!" and they run to the Rescue Rover and drive to Mariner Bay.

"Rescue Blasters" said Carter

"Titanium Axe" said Ryan

"Fire" said Carter and they fired a Birdbane, but he just flew out of the way "Ms. Fairweather, send the MAV"

"It's on its way, Carter" said Fairweather. When it appears Carter jumps in and uses it to chase Birdbane and he blasts Birdbane out of the sky.

Jinxer takes out a grow card and makes the demon grow.

"RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" said Carter

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-6 open and six train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train, turns to shuttle mode and takes off.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MAX SOLARZORD: SHUTTLE MODE!" said Ryan

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other four Rangers, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO! Lightspeed Megazord Saber!" and the Lightspeed Megazord Saber appears.

"MAX SOLARZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Ryan and the Max Solarzord transformed to warrior mode. The Max Solarzord is the only one doing well against Birdbane, because it's the only one that can fly.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "I've programmed a remote control into Rail Rescue 1. Carter, you stay and pilot the Lightspeed Megazord while the other Rangers form the Supertrain Megazord" Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana eject and land in their Rail Rescues.

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 1!" said the lab tech, who took over the Zord remotely

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Rangers insert the Control Sticks into the Rail Rescuezords.

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Chad and he pushes his transformation button as the other Rangers and lab tech do theirs and they all pilot their Zords together and form the Supertrain Megazord and it lands on the ground.

"Joel" said Chad "keep an eye on the power levels, when weapons are fully charged, let me know" The Max Solarzord knocks Birdbane to the ground and then the Lightspeed Megazord stabs with its sword to keep Birdbane from getting up.

"Chad" said Joel "weapons are fully charged"

"WEAPONS FULLY CHARGED!" said Chad "TURBINES: FIRE!" and the Turbines fire weakening Birdbane and it is sucked into the Abyss.

"Power Down" said Carter and the Supertrain separates and lands back on the track, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana all land in the Lightspeed Megazord, which separates and the Rangers drive them back to the Rail Rescues, Ryan transforms the Max Solarzord to shuttle mode and lands on the track, transforms to train mode, and takes the Rail Rescues back to the Aquabase, on the way back Carter ejects and takes the Rescue Rover back to the Aquabase, as Fairweather flies the MAV by remote control to the Aquabase, and when the Rangers are all in the Aquabase they demorph.

"Well done Rangers" said Mitchell "you may resume your normal duties" and they all go to do their work.

In Skull Cavern, Impus' cocoon hatches and out comes a demons fully bred in the ways evil, Olympius.

"My son" said Bansheera "you are now to lead the demons until I am better"

"Yes Mother" said Olympius "now time to find a way to destroy the Rangers"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Angel Rangers team up with Tom. Will they be able to overcome evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	39. Project Myth

Episode 144: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Myth

At Project Hexagon, Tommy hears a voice say "Hello Tommy"

"Hello Zordon" said Tommy

"Do you have a team of Angel Rangers ready?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy "I need five angels" and five angels appear

"These are Simon, Thomas, Bartholomew, Jemimah, and Becky" said Zordon

"You five are going to become Power Rangers Myth" said Tommy

"Myth?" Simon asked

"Yes" said Tommy "you are called this for two reasons. On Earth, you Angel Rangers are somewhat of a myth, only appearing when needed. Number two is that your powers come from mythical creatures. Here are your Myth Morphers (Change Brace from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_) and he pulled out a box of Morphers and hands them out "Your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then your Mythical Creature, except for Thomas who calls 'Black Griffin' You are each armed with a Myth Blaster/Sword & Shield (Change Sword from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_), as well as an individual weapon. Follow to your base, Zords, and vehicles" and they walk to the hangar and see a giant space shuttle "This is your base and Carrierzord, the Space Shuttlezord (Shuttle Base from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_). It contains your Zords, Jetzord 1 (Jet Changer 1 from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_), Helizord 2 (Heli Changer 2 from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_), and Landzord 3 (Land Changer 3 from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_); they can combine into the Myth Megazord (Changer Robo from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_). Follow me inside" and they walk inside into a garage revealing five motorcycles "These are the Myth Cycles (Auto Changers from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_). I must go and work on the remaining Angel Ranger teams" and he leaves and Zordon vanishes. The Angel Rangers join hands and the Space Shuttlezord teleports between the rift between the physical and spiritual world. Alarms go off revealing that Tom is under attack from the Muslims and is getting overwhelmed. The Space Shuttlezord heads for Iraq and the Rangers go to help the demorphed Tom.

"Who are you guys?" Tom asked

"We're Power Rangers Myth" said Simon

"Let's do it" said Tom

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Simon

"DRAGONZORD!" said Tom

"BLACK GRIFFIN!" said Thomas

"PHOENIX!" said Becky

"PEGASUS!" said Bartholomew

"MERMAID!" said Jemimah

"DRAGON!" said Simon

"POWER RANGERS MYTH: PROVING THAT GOD IS NOT A MYTH!" said the Myth Rangers

"I AM THE DRAGON, DEADLY AND SWIFT" said Tom

"POWER RANGERS!" said all six Rangers

"Myth Blasters" said the Myth Rangers

"Dragon Dagger" said Tom and they all attacked, with their guns on stun.

"Rangers" said a Muslim "look what we've built" and they showed the Rangers an out of control robot and then fled the scene. The Rangers turned their guns to kill and fired, but failed.

"Myth Swords & Shields" said the Myth Rangers turning their Blasters into Swords & Shields and then all six Rangers attacked the robot, but he ran after being defeated.

"Myth Cycles" said the Myth Rangers and they jumped on their Cycles, and Tom jumped on the back of the Red Myth Cycle and they chased the robot and knocked it over and surrounded it.

"Fire Launcher" said Simon (Dragon Zooka from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_)

"Thunder Hammer" said Thomas (Gryphon Zooka from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_)

"Snow Shooter" said Bartholomew (Pegasus Zooka from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_)

"Rain Catcher" said Jemimah (Mermaid Zooka from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_)

"Wind Blower" said Becky (Phoenix Zooka from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_) and they used their weapons to hold the robot back.

"MYTH CANNON!" said Simon and they combined their weapons (Power Bazooka from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_)

"FIRE!" said the Myth Rangers and they fire a blast as Tom does from the Dragon Dagger and they destroy the robot. A demon appears and makes it grow

"I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER NOW!" said Tom and he played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord rose out of the sea

"WE NEED SPACE SHUTTLEZORD POWER NOW!" said Simon "JETZORD 1!"

"HELIZORD 2!" said Thomas and Bartholomew

"LANDZORD 3!" said Jemimah and Becky and the Dragonzord, Space Shuttlezord, Jetzord, Helizord, and Landzord all fire their weapons.

"MYTH MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Simon and the Myth Megazord formed "Myth Sword and Shield" and a Sword and Shield appeared (Blitzkrieg Sword and Change Shield).

"SUPER THUNDERBOLT!" said the Myth Rangers and the Myth Megazord uses its finisher as the Dragonzord uses its tail to drill through the robot, destroying it.

"Power Down" said Simon and the Myth Megazord separated and the Zords returned to the Space Shuttlezord and the Rangers get out and demorph and go back to the rift. The Dragonzord returns to the sea and Tom demorphs.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Olympius has sent a meteor towards Earth. Will Ms. Fairweather get Project Omega online in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	40. The Omega Project

Episode 145: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Omega Project

At the Aquabase alarms are going off.

"What's going on?" Carter asked

"Olympius has made a meteor headed straight towards the Earth" said Mitchell "and it is big enough that if it hits, it'll split the Earth in two"

"How do we stop it?" Carter asked

"Is Project Omega done?" Mitchell asked Fairweather

"Yes" said Fairweather "but it hasn't been tested yet"

"We don't have time to test it" said Mitchell "tell the Rangers about it and then stop that meteor"

"Rangers" said Fairweather "morph and head to the Rail Rescues"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!" and they run to the Rail Rescues and get in

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"In the Rail Rescues you'll find not the Rescuezords, but the Omegazords" said Fairweather "now hang on as the hangar reconfigures" and a mechanical hand comes down and moves the Max Solarzord to the top of the hangar, Rail Rescue 1 below it, Rail Rescue 2 below it and so on. The mechanical hands rotate the Zords so the front of the Zords are facing the ceiling and connects the train cars together in the process "Ryan convert the Max Solarzord to shuttle mode" and he pushes the shuttle button, transforming the Max Solarzord from train to shuttle mode. Then the Aquabase rises out of the sea and the roof of the hangar opens "now Ryan, launch the rockets" and he does, carrying the Rail Rescues into space "and fly out of the Rail Rescues. The screens will give you all lessons in flying"

"Omegazords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Omegazords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train.

"OMEGAZORD 1!" said Carter

"OMEGAZORD 2!" said Chad

"OMEGAZORD 3!" said Joel

"OMEGAZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"OMEGAZORD 5!" said Dana

"MAX SOLARZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Ryan

"Rangers" said Fairweather "use your blaster to try to destroy the meteor" and they blast the meteor, but can't destroy it "push the transformation buttons to transform your Zord and then use the onscreen instructions to pilot your Zords together" And they push their transformation buttons and the Zords transform and they use the thrusters combine the Zords "This is the Omega Crawler. Land on the meteor" and they land on the meteor "now Kelsey and Dana, your Zords have arms and explosives in them. Carefully place the explosives on the ground" and they do "now push start timer button and use the thrusters to get out of there" and they push the start timer button and they hit the thrusters button and it begins to take off, when the meteor turns into a monster and grabs the Omega Crawler's leg

"Ms. Fairweather" said Carter "we're stuck and the explosives are about to explode"

"Transform to the Omega Megazord by pushing the transformation buttons again. The remainder of the transformation will be done automatically" said Fairweather and they push the transformation buttons and transform into the Omega Megazord "Summon the Omega Spear"

"Omega Spear" said Carter and they used the spear to push the meteor and itself in opposite directions.

"Power Down" said Carter and the Omega Megazord separated, flew back into the Rail Rescues, the Max Solarzord turned into shuttle mode, attached to the train, flew back to Earth, and landed in the Aquabase, the Max Solarzord turned back into train mode, the Rangers ejected and demorphed

"Well done Rangers" said Mitchell "you may resume your normal duties"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Mariner Bay is under attack, but the Lightspeed Rangers aren't responding. Its up to the Angel Rangers to finish off the demon. Will they succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	41. Project Laser

Episode 146: Power Ranger Project Hexagon: Project Laser

Tommy here a sound and turns around to see Zordon and he kneels

"Rise Commander" said Zordon "do you have another team of Rangers for me?"

"Yes" said Tommy "I need 5 angels for this team" and five angels appear

"These are Peter, Paul, Luke, Faith, and Hope" said Zordon

"You five are to become Power Rangers Laser" said Tommy and he pulls out a box of Morphers (Prism Flash from _Choushinsei Flashman_) "These are your Laser Morphers. Your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then 'Laser' and then your color. You each have a Laser Sword and Shield, which can combine into the Laser Blaster (Prism Shooter from _Choushinsei Flashman_). You also each have a Laser Launcher, which can combine into the Laser Cannon (Laser Vulcan from _Choushinsei Flashman_). You also each have an individual weapon. Follow me to the hangar" and they all walk to the hangar "this is the Star Laserzord (Star Condor from _Choushinsei Flashman_), it stores your other Zords, the Jet Delta (Jet Delta from _Choushinsei Flashman_), Jet Seeker (Jet Seeker from _Choushinsei Flashman_), and Tank Command (Tank Command from _Choushinsei Flashman_), which can combine into the Laser Megazord (Flash King from _Choushinsei Flashman_). You also have the Laser Truck (Flash Titan from _Choushinsei Flashman_), which has a cockpit and an AI unit if you don't have anyone to pilot it. The truck part can transform into the Laser Truck: Warrior Mode (Titan Boy from _Choushinsei Flashman_) or the truck can combine with the trailer to become the Truck Megazord (Great Titan from _Choushinsei Flashman_). Follow me inside" and they walk into the Star Laserzord and then walk into the garage "These are the Laser Cycles (Flash Hawks from _Choushinsei Flashman_). Now I must go work on the few remaining Angel Rangers" and Tommy left and Zordon vanishes. The Angel Rangers join hands and the Star Laserzord is teleported between the rift of the physical and spiritual worlds. Alarms go off revealing that Olympius has sent Vilevine to attack, while the Lightspeed Rangers are off duty, so it will take them a while to get there. The Star Laserzord flies to Marnier Bay.

"Hold it right there" said Peter

"Who's going to stop me?" Vilevine asked

"Us, the Angel Rangers" said Paul

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Peter

"LASER GREEN!" said Luke

"LASER PINK!" said Hope

"LASER BLUE!" said Paul

"LASER YELLOW!" said Faith

"LASER RED!" said Peter

"PIERCING THROUGH THE HEART OF EVIL! POWER RANGERS LASER!" said the Laser Rangers

"Laser Sword and Shield" said Peter and they all drew their weapons and begin attacking and soon combine their weapons to make the Laser Blasters and knock Vilevine backwards but he blasts them on their backs and they here a siren and turn to see the Lightspeed Rangers and they jump out and blast Vilevine backwards. They then draw their V-Lancers, except for Ryan, who draws his Titanium Axe.

"Laser Blade" said Peter (Prism Holy Sword from _Choushinsei Flashman_)

"Laser Busters" said Luke (Prism Kaiser from _Choushinsei Flashman_)

"Laser Shuriken" said Paul (Prism Ball from _Choushinsei Flashman_)

"Laser Rods" said Faith (Prism Batons from _Choushinsei Flashman_)

"Laser Greaves" said Hope (Prism Boots from _Choushinsei Flashman_) and they all begin attacking Vilevine, until he begins to run.

"Laser Cycles" said Peter

"Lightspeed Cycles" said Carter

"Rescue Rover" said Ryan and they all chase Vilevine and knock him to the ground.

"Core five Lightspeed Rangers" said Fairweather "your Lightspeed Morphers can transform into the Battle Boosters, which can boost your power"

"Laser Launchers" said Peter and they begin firing "Laser Cannon"

"Spectrum Blast" said Carter "Battle Boosters: charge V-Lancers"

"Titanium Axe: Laser Mode" said Ryan

"FIRE!" said all 11 Rangers and Vilevine is destroyed.

Jinxer takes out a grow card and makes the demon grow.

"WE NEED STAR LASERZORD POWER NOW!" said Peter "TANK COMMAND! LASER TRUCK!"

"JET DELTA!" said Luke and Faith

"JET SEEKER!" said Paul and Hope and the Zords all fire their weapons. The Rescuezords and Max Solarzord appear next to them.

"INITIATE LASER MEGAZORD!" said Peter "LASER TRUCK: WARRIOR MODE!" next to them the Lightspeed Zords transform into the Lightspeed Megazord and Max Solarzord: Warrior Mode.

"MISSILES: FIRE!" said Peter "CANNONS!" and the Laser Megazord fires its missiles and the Laser Truck: Warrior Mode fires its cannons. The Lightspeed Megazord uses its sword and the Max Solarzord fires its cannons, but Vilevine survives and blasts the Lightspeed Megazord and it falls over, powerless. The Lightspeed Rangers summon the Omega Megazord instead.

"TRUCK MEGAZORD POWER!" said Peter "LASER SABER! COSMO SLASH! NOVA BLAST!" and the Laser Truck transforms into Megazord mode, the Laser Megazord summons its sword (Cosmo Sword from _Choushinsei Flashman_) and attacks with it, the Truck Megazord fires a blast, the Max Solarzord fires its cannons, and the Omega Megazord picks up the Lightspeed Megazord Saber and does a double slash with it and the Omega Spear. Vilevine is weakened and a portal to the Abyss opens and sucks Vilevine in.

"Power Down" said Peter and the Zords separate and reenter the Star Laserzord and demorph and fly back to the rift.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Lightspeed Rangers must face a frozen enemy. Will they be able to crank up the heat in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers


	42. In the Freeze Zone

Episode 147: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: In the Freeze Zone

At the Aquabase, the Rangers are discussing what just happened.

"Who were they?" Carter asked

"I don't know" said Mitchell "they're unlike any team of Rangers I've ever seen, except the ones that called themselves Power Rangers Science" and alarms begin to go off.

"Freezard is attacking" said Fairweather and she hands the core Rangers blasters "These are the Thermo Blasters: use them to melt Freezard"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!" and they run to the Rescue Rover and drive to Mariner Bay.

"Thermo Blasters" said Carter "Fire!" and they fire them, but Freezard is still attacking.

"Guys" said Carter "combine the Thermo Blasters with your Battle Boosters"

"FIRE!" said Carter and they melted Freezard

Jinxer takes out a grow card and makes the demon grow.

"RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" said Carter

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-6 open and six train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train, turns to shuttle mode and takes off.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MAX SOLARZORD: SHUTTLE MODE!" said Ryan

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other four Rangers, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO!"

"INITIATING LIGHTSPEED SOLARZORD SEQUENCE!" said Carter and he pushed the magnet button as Ryan pushed the combine button and the Lightspeed Solarzord is formed.

"All set and locked on target" said Ryan and cannons unfold and point towards Freezard.

"FIRE!" said Carter and the Lightspeed Solarzord fired all its weapons and Freezard was weakened and a portal to the Abyss opens and sucks Freezard in.

"Power Down" said Carter and the Zord separates, entered the Rail Rescues and drove back to the Aquabase, got out and demorphed.

"Well done team" said Mitchell "you may continue with your duties"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Zordon has uncovered a plot to harm America and destroy Christianity. Will the newest Angel Rangers be able to stop it before its too late? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	43. Project Marvelous

Episode 148: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Marvelous

_Note: I know I missed X1 Mask and Land Galaxy. I will go back and add them later_

Tommy hears a voice say "Hello Commander Oliver"

"Zordon" said Tommy and he kneels

"Rise Commander" said Zordon and Tommy rises to his feet "I need a new team of Rangers"

"I need five Angels" said Tommy and five angels appeared

"These are Mark, Phillip, James, Grace, and Charity" said Zordon

"You five will become Power Rangers Marvelous" said Tommy and he pulls out Morphers and hands them out (Masking Brace from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_) "These are the Marvelous Morphers. You morphing call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then your color and then 'Marvelous'. You each have a Marvelous Blaster (Laser Magnum from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_) that can transform into a sword. You each also have an individual weapon and you share a cannon, the Marvelous Cannon (Shot Bomber from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_). Follow me to the hangar" and they all walk to the hangar and see a giant car "this is the Car Marvelouszord (Turbo Ranger from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), which is your HQ and your Carrierzord. Your other Zords are the Marvelous Fighter (Masky Fighter from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), Marvelous Drill (Masky Drill from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), Marvelous Tank (Masky Tank from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), Marvelous Jet (Masky Jet from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), and Marvelous Gyro (Masky Gyro from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), which can combine into the Marvelous Megazord (Great Five from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_). Let's go in and I'll show you your vehicles" and they go in the Car Marvelouszord and then go in its garage "These are the Marvelous Car (Spin Cruiser from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_) and the Marvelous Cycles (Mask Rovers from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_). You also have the Jet Cannon (Jet Cannon from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_), a hover board that can transform into a cannon. I must go and work on the last sets of Morphers" and Tommy leaves and Zordon vanishes. The Angels join hands and the Car Marvelouszord teleports to the rift between the physical and spiritual worlds.

"Hello My new team of Angel Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Zordon

"My Lord" said Mark "what are You doing here?"

"I have a mission for you that could decide the fate of the world depending on the outcome of the mission" said Zordon "as you know Satan has be working through the Muslims to try to corrupt or destroy the United States of America, as it was originally a Christian nation, but since the defeat of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan, they began to relax. And as you know, throughout history, when people are having good times, they forget Me. With Christianity at its lowest in the history of America, anything could turn America against Christianity, and destroy Christianity in America. Satan has influenced a radical Islam group known as Al Quida, headed by Osama bin Ladin, to plan a major attack against the United States and blame it on the Christians"

"How do they plan to accomplish this?" Phillip asked

"They have stolen plans to the Lightspeed Rescue's Max Solarzord and replaced the Lightspeed symbols with crosses, to frame the Christians, and will use it to attack the Twin Towers, the White House, and the Pentagon. If you do not stop him Christianity will die in America and then with the Christians out of the way, no one will be able to stop the United States from abandoning Israel. You must stop them no matter the cost. I've programmed the coordinates into the Car Marvelouszord. Now go stop them. May the Power protect you" said Zordon and he vanished. The Car Marvelouszord arrives at the coordinates and the angels get out.

"In Jesus Christ's name stop what you're doing" said Mark

"Who are you?" a Muslim asked

"We're Power Rangers Marvelous" said Mark "and we demand you hand over the plans to the Max Solarzord"

"You have heard our plans" said the Muslim "now you must die"

"Ready" said Mark

"Ready" said the rest of the team

"Let's do it" said Mark "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"BLACK MARVELOUS!" said Phillip

"PINK MARVELOUS!" said Charity

"BLUE MARVELOUS!" said James

"YELLOW MARVELOUS!" said Grace

"RED MARVELOUS!" said Mark

"SHOWING HOW MARVELOUS GOD IS! POWER RANGERS MARVELOUS!" said the Angels

"Marvelous Blasters" said Mark "set for stun" and they fired their weapons stunning some Muslims. When some begin to bring out chainsaws they convert the Marvelous Blasters to sword mode and knock the chainsaws out of the Muslims' hands. The Muslims then bring out assorted weapons.

"Marvelous Blade" said Mark (Masky Blade from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_)

"Marvelous Staff" said Phillip (Masky Rod from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_)

"Marvelous Tonfa" said James (Masky Tonfa from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_)

"Marvelous Rotors" said Grace (Masky Rotor from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_)

"Marvelous Whip" said Charity (Masky Ribbon from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_) and they use the weapons to hold back the Muslims. Some workers still work on the Muslim Zord

"We've got to stop them from finishing it" said Mark "MARVELOUS CANNON!" and the Rangers grab onto the Marvelous Cannon as it comes out of the Morphing Grid

"FIRE!" said the Marvelous Rangers and the blast comes out destroying the scaffolds, but teleporting the workers to safety. An Army of Muslims run towards the ramp leading to the cockpit.

"Marvelous Car" said Mark

"Marvelous Cycles" said the other four Rangers and they chase after the Army. When nearing the top of the ramp, a Muslim throws a grenade that knocks the Marvelous Car off the ramp. The Marvelous Car is teleported to the Car Marvelouszord and the Jet Cannon is teleported underneath Mark and he races to the top. The Rangers eject from their vehicles and the Jet Cannon transforms to Cannon mode

"Set for stun" said Mark

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and stunned all the Muslims, except one who leaped in the Muslim Zord's cockpit and fired the engines.

"WE NEED CAR MARVELOUSZORD POWER NOW!" said Mark and the Marvelous Rangers and their vehicles were teleported to the Car Marvelouszord. The Car Marvelouszord fires its cannons at the Muslim Zord, which is still in train mode and fires its cannons, but notices its running low on power so it turns to shuttle mode and flies towards the Sun to charge its solar panels. The Car Marvelouszord opens up and the Rangers enter their Zords

"MARVELOUS FIGHTER" said Mark

"MARVELOUS DRILL!" said Phillip

"MARVELOUS TANK!" said James

"MARVELOUS JET!" said Grace

"MARVELOUS GYRO!" said Charity and then the Muslim Zord returned to Earth and the Marvelouszords attack it. The Muslim Zord converts to warrior mode

"BECOMING EVEN MORE MARVELOUS! MARVELOUS MEGAZORD!" said Mark and the Marvelouszords combine "Marvelous Sword" and the Marvelous Sword appears (Photo Electron Riser from _Hikari Sentai Maskman_)

"FINAL MARVELOUS BURST!" said the Rangers and the Marvelous Megazord uses its finisher and destroys the Muslim Zord.

The Muslim ejects and taunts the Rangers "You've only destroyed one of the Muslim Zords! There are still four Muslim Zords.

"We must find and destroy them" said James

"No" said Mark "we will return to Heaven and report this to Zordon. Power Down" and the Marvelous Megazord separated, the Marvelouszords entered the Car Marvelouszord and the Rangers got out and demorphed, and then head for Heaven.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Ms. Fairweather and a technical advisor named Clark are attacked by a demon. Will the Chad and Joel be able to activate Project MegaBattle before its too late? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	44. The Mighty MegaBattles

Episode 149: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Mighty MegaBattles

In the Aquabase Ms. Fairweather is introducing the Rangers to Colonel Clark.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "this is one of the inventors of your Ranger Tech, Colonel Clark"

"Hello Lightspeed Rangers" said McKnight "I will be hanging around here for a while, observing, and designing new Ranger Tech, including Project MegaBattle and Project Battlizer. If you excuse me, it is time for Ms. Fairweather and my lunches" and they walk off together

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day" said Mitchell and Carter, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan all head to lunch together while Chad and Joel go to lunch together

Chad notices Joel is a little down, so he asks "Joel, what's up?"

"You know how I've been chasing Angela ever since I've met her" said Joel

"Yeah" said Joel "and she's rejected you every time you ask her out, what's new?" said Chad

"She seems to have affection for this guy" said Joel

"It doesn't seem to be a boyfriend-girlfriend type of love" said Chad

"You think so?" Joel asked

"Yeah" said Chad "but just in case, why don't we ask them?"

"Today is their day off" said Joel

"But there sitting at that red light over there" said Chad and points and the duo begins running towards the car when Infinitor runs out and attacks the car

Ms. Fairweather see Chad and Joel running towards them "JOEL! HELP!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Joel

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel and they attack the demons.

"Chad" said Fairweather "hold off the demon. Joel get us out of here!" and Chad uses his V-Lancer to hold Infinitor off. Joel runs up and tries to get the door open, but it won't, so he rips the door off and Fairweather gets out, but Clark is unconscious, so Joel pulls him out and sets him on the ground.

Fairweather feels his pulse and says "He'll live, thank God!"

"You really like him, don't you?" Joel asked

"No, well, yes" said Fairweather "you see I do love him, but like a brother, because he is my brother"

"Oh" said Joel

"Joel… Chad" said Clark, slowly sitting up "This morning I completed Project MegaBattle. Summon your Battle Boosters" and the Battle Boosters appear on Chad's and Joel's wrist and Chad uses the power boost to knock Infinitor back "Type in 8-6-1 on them to activate it"

"MEGABATTLE BLUE!" said Chad typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"MEGABATTLE GREEN!" said Joel typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster. Both Ranger gained major armor sporting their number. Chad gained an ice cannon and Joel gained a saw.

"FIRE!" said Chad and he fired his ice cannon at Infinitor, freezing him. Joel then runs and cuts the demon in two.

Jinxer takes out a grow card and makes the demon grow. The other four Rangers, fully morphed, run up.

"Sorry about being late" said Carter "but with this being are day off, it took some time to get here. Nice armor, where's mine?"

"Project MegaBattle is for Lightspeed Rangers Blue and Green only" said Fairweather

"OMEGAZORDS: ONLINE" said Carter

In the Aquabase, a mechanical hand comes down and moves the Max Solarzord to the top of the hangar, Rail Rescue 1 below it, Rail Rescue 2 below it and so on. The mechanical hands rotate the Zords so the front of the Zords are facing the ceiling and connects the train cars together in the process. The Max Solarzord transforms from train to shuttle mode. Then the Aquabase rises out of the sea and the roof of the hangar opens and the Max Solarzord's thrusters fire and they fly out of the hangar and the Supertrain flies near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"Omegazords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Omegazords pull out.

"OMEGAZORD 1!" said Carter

"OMEGAZORD 2!" said Chad

"OMEGAZORD 3!" said Joel

"OMEGAZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"OMEGAZORD 5!" said Dana

"OMEGA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" said Carter and they push their transformation buttons and the Zords transform and they use the thrusters combine the Zords into the Omega Crawler

"TRANSFORM!" said Carter and they push the transformation buttons again "Omega Spear"

"Rangers" said Ms. Fairweather "I've programmed remote controls in each of the Zords so you can use multiple Megazords at once"

"Rangers" said Mitchell "I've already had the Supertrain return to the Aquabase and loaded the Rescuezords into it"

"In that case" said Chad "RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" and Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and himself eject.

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Mitchell to his assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said a lab tech and he took control of Rail Rescue 1 and Pyro Rescuezord 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"Rescuezords pull out" said Chad and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train, turns to shuttle mode and takes off.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said the lab tech

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Chad and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other three Rangers and lab tech, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Chad and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Chad "ALL SYSTEMS GO! Lightspeed Megazord Saber, Carter catch" and Chad made the Lightspeed Megazord toss its weapon to the Omega Megazord, so it had two weapons.

"INITIATING LIGHTSPEED SOLARZORD SEQUENCE!" said Chad and the lab tech pushed the magnet button as Ryan pushed the combine button and the Lightspeed Solarzord is formed. Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana ejected and landed in the Rail Rescues

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 1!" said another lab tech, who took over the Rail Rescuezord remotely

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Rangers insert the Control Sticks into the Rail Rescuezords.

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Chad and he pushes his transformation button as the other Rangers and lab tech do theirs and they all pilot their Zords together and form the Supertrain Megazord and it lands on the ground.

"All set and locked on target" said Ryan and cannons unfold and point towards the demon "FIRE!" and the Lightspeed Solarzord fired all its weapons

"WEAPONS FULLY CHARGED!" said Chad "TURBINES: FIRE!" and the Turbines fire.

"OMEGA MEGAZORD: DUAL STRIKE!" said Carter and the combine attacks weaken the demon to the point that a portal to the Abyss opens and sucks the demon in

"Rangers" said Fairweather "separate your Zords. Ryan, you may land yours in the bay. Everyone else, land your Rail Rescues on the track, but leave the Rescuezords and the Omegazords in empty lots. I'm sending the Lightspeed Cycles to pick you up"

"Power Down" said Carter and the Megazords separated and the Supertrain landed on the track, the Max Solarzord landed in its hangars, and the Rangers took the Lightspeed Cycles back to the Aquabase and demorph

"You have done well Rangers" said Clark "I thank you for saving my life. I will give a good report to the President"

"Wait" said Carter "what about Project Battlizer?"

"I finished the plans, all my sister has to do is build it" said Clark "now I must go"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Commander Oliver sends a new team of Angel Rangers to stop the latest Muslim Zord. Will they be able to save America in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	45. Project Animal

Episode 150: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Animal

Tommy is working in his lab when he hears a voice say "Greetings Commander"

"Zordon" said Tommy and he kneels

"Rise old friend" said Zordon and Tommy stood "Have you heard of the Muslims' plans"

"Yes" said Tommy "the Marvelous Rangers just informed me a few minutes ago that there are clones of the Max Solarzord and are planning to destroy places of America, blame it on the Christians so America will persecute them and with the American Christians gone, there will be no one to protect Israel"

"So, to go after the other ones, I want a new team of Rangers" said Zordon "do you have one ready?"

"Yes Zordon" said Tommy "I need 5 Angels" and five Angels appear

"These are Judas, Joe, Beck, Raphael, and Timothy" said Zordon

"You five will become Power Rangers Animal" said Tommy and he pulls out some Morphers and hands them out (Twin Brace from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_) "these are the Animal Morphers. Your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then your Animal, except for Joe, who calls Yellow Lion. You each have an Animal Blade (Live Blaster from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_) that can transform into a blaster. You each also have an individual weapon. Judas', Joe's, and Beck's weapons can combine into the Animal Blaster (Triple Bazooka from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). The team also has the Animal Cannon (Biomotion Buster from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). Follow me to the hangar" and they walk to the hangar "This is the Buffalozord (Machine Buffalo from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_), your headquarters and Carrierzord. Your Zords are the Jet Falconzord (Jet Falcon from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_), Land Lionzord (Land Lion from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_), Aqua Dolphinzord (Aqua Dolphin from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_), Bison Linerzord (Bison Liner from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_), and Rhino Firezord (Sai Fire from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). The Jet Falconzord, Land Lionzord, and Aqua Dolphinzord can combine into the Animal Megazord (Live Robo from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). The Bison Linerzord and Rhino Firezord can combine into the Fireliner Megazord (Live Boxer from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). The Animal Megazord and Fireliner Megazord can combine into the Super Animal Megazord (Super Live Robo from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). Let's go inside the Buffalozord and I'll show you your vehicles" and they walk into the Buffalozord "These are the Animal Cycles (Moto Machines from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_) and Animal Jeep (Live Cougar from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_). Now I must finish the last three sets of Rangers before I work on Project Dino Thunder. I've already programmed the coordinates into the Buffalozord to the next site of the Muslim Zord. May the Power protect you" and he leaves and Zordon vanishes. The Angels join hands and the Buffalozord is teleported to the rift between the spiritual and physical worlds. The Buffalozord heads into the physical portal and fly to the coordinates, land, and exit the Zord and are met by angry Muslims.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Judas

"RHINO!" said Timothy

"BISON!" said Raphael

"DOLPHIN!" said Beck

"YELLOW LION!" said Joe

"FALCON!" said Judas

"PROTECTING THE ANIMALS OF THE EARTH! POWER RANGERS ANIMAL!" said the Animal Rangers. The Muslims charge

"Animal Blades: Blaster Mode" said Judas "Set for stun" and they knock the front line of Muslims down. When they run out with blades they convert to blade mode and push the Muslims back. When the Muslims come out with assorted weapons, the Rangers bring out their individual weapons.

"Falcon Fire Sword" said Judas (Falcon Saber from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_)

"Lion Gun" said Joe (Lion Bazooka from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_)

"Dolphin Bow" said Beck (Dolphin Arrow from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_)

"Bison Staff" said Raphael (Bison Rod from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_)

"Rhino Boomerang" said Timothy (Sai Cutters from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_) and they knock the Muslims back again.

"ANIMAL BLASTER!" said Judas and they combine their weapons "Set for stun"

"FIRE!" said Judas, Joe, and Becky and half the Muslims fall down. They all begin to run towards the Muslim Zord.

"Red Animal Cycle" said Judas

"Yellow Animal Cycle" said Joe

"Blue Animal Cycle" said Beck

"Animal Jeep" said Raphael and Timothy and the Rangers chase them up the ramp and get out.

"Animal Cannon" said Judas "set for stun"

"FIRE!" said the Animal Rangers and all the Muslims fall down, except one that got in the Muslim Zord and powered up the systems

"WE NEED BUFFALOZORD POWER NOW!" said Judas "JET FALCONZORD!"

"LAND LIONZORD!" said Joe

"AQUA DOLPHINZORD!" said Beck

"BISON LINERZORD!" said Raphael

"RHINO FIREZORD!" said Timothy and the Zords fire at the Muslim Zord, but it converts to shuttle mode and flies into space to recharge

"ANIMAL MEGAZORD NOW!" said Judas

"FIRELINER MEGAZORD FULL POWER!" said Raphael and the Muslim Zord flies back in from space and fires its weapons.

"Animal Sword" said Judas (Super Beast Sword from _Choujuu Sentai Liveman_)

"SUPER ANIMAL SLASH!" said Judas, Joe, and Beck

"MIRACLE BIG BLOW!" said Raphael and Timothy and the two attacks knock the Muslim Zord out of the sky, but it transformed to warrior mode

"SUPER ANIMAL MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Judas and the two Megazords combine

"SUPER BIG BURST!" said the Rangers and the attack destroys the Muslim Zord, but the Muslim Driver ejects.

"Power Down" said Judas and the Megazord separated and the Zords entered the Buffalozord and the Rangers got out and demorphed and the Buffalozord flew to Heaven.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Carter is been given Project Battlizer, but the Lightspeed soldiers have been captured. Will he be able to save them in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers!

* * *

Author's note:

I was originally going to add a recreation of 9/11 in the Power Rangers Bible Universe and have it air during _Power Rangers Time Force_, since Time Force took place during 2001 and I wanted it to take place on 9/11/12, but there is no way I'm going to be able to finish Lightspeed Rescue and go through most of Time Force. I've decided to air it anyways, so there will be some major spoilers, just to warn you. If you want to just skip and wait for me to get to it in the storyline, it will be titled _9/11._ I also want make clear that having the Angel Rangers fight the Muslims is just because I'm trying to integrate the Power Rangers universe into our own, and Muslims were the ones to attack on 9/11, but I'm not saying that every Muslim is out to destroy the world, in fact I believe somewhere between 90%-99% aren't.


	46. Web War

Episode 151: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Web War

In the Aquabase, Captain Mitchell has called a meeting for the Rangers

"Carter" said Mitchell "it is time to put Project Battlizer into effect. Project Battlizer is a project that gives you a motorcycle that can transform into armor for you. You will have to go through some intense training, because to get it to perform properly you need to do a back flip off the back of the motorcycle. Ms. Fairweather will take you to the simulator to train" and Carter goes to train

At the Skull Cavern, Olympius is explaining his new plan to his 'mother'

"I will have Arachnor go to Mariner Bay and capture the Lightspeed personnel one by one. She has the power to analyze man made structures and find their weaknesses, so the Rangers will be no match for her"

"You have my blessing to carry out your plan" said Bansheera

When a group of people goes off duty at the Aquabase, Arachnor is waiting for them and captures them. She repeats this again and again

In the Aquabase, Mitchell is looking around and isn't seeing anyone so he goes to the intercom and says "All personnel, please report to the command center" and soon Ms. Fairweather, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan walk in, but no one else comes.

"Where is everybody?" Joel asked

"That's what I'd like to know" said Mitchell "we're going to the surface to find out"

"Captain Mitchell" said Carter "I'd like to stay back and train some more"

"You may" said Mitchell "let's go team" and they go to the submarine to find that not even the driver was there so Mitchell drove them to the surface. When they get there Arachnor jumps down and attacks.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Chad "BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!"

"Use your Battle Boosters" said Fairweather and the Rangers summon their Battle Boosters

"MEGABATTLE BLUE!" said Chad typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"MEGABATTLE GREEN!" said Joel typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"V-Lancers" said Kelsey and Dana

"Titanium Axe" said Ryan

"Analyzing equipment" said Arachnor and she finds the weaknesses of each weapon and blasts them, disabling them. Then she analyzes the Ranger suits and finds the weaknesses and blasts them, forcing them to demorph.

"Carter" said Dana into her Lightspeed Morpher "Help"

Carter hears this and turns on the moniters to see Arachnor taking Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan, Captain Mitchell, and Ms. Fairweather away.

"I'll need the Trans-Armor Cycle for this" said Carter "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!" and he gets on the Trans-Armor Cycle and drive through the sewers to get to the area that the Morphers' signals were coming from.

"Hello Red Ranger" said a voice and he turned to see Vypra in her Demon Racer and she fires her lasers and Carter fires his back and he knocks her off the Racer and she teleports away.

Meanwhile, the Rangers' Morphers have recharged

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Chad "BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!" and they break out of their bonds and begin freeing Lightspeed personnal

"How are we going to escape Chad?" Joel asked

"I don't know, let's just try to get out" said Chad

Outside, Carter hears a voice say "Hello Ranger" and he turns to see Arachnor

"TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE: ARMOR MODE!" said Carter and he back flipped off the Cycle "COMPLETE TRANSFORMATION!" and it forms armor around him.

The other Rangers come out and Chad says "Check it out!"

"I'll check it out all right" said Arachnor and begins scanning the Trans-Armor Cycle "The design's too complex; I can't process the data! Ah!" and he fires a blast at Carter, but it just bounces off

"Process this" said Carter and he fired a blast knocking Arachnor down

"You will not defeat me" said Arachnor, but Carter launches his tires and they throw Arachnor towards Carter. When Arachnor gets to point blank range Carter fires and a portal to the Abyss opens and sucks her in.

The Lightspeed personnel turn around and Carter said "Power Down" and the Trans-Armor Cycle separates from him and him and his team demorphs and everyone claps, and everyone heads back to the Aquabase.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

A new Muslim Zord has been discovered. Will the latest set of Angel Rangers be able to stop it? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	47. Project Tech

Episode 152: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Tech

Tommy hears footsteps and turns around to see Zordon and immediately kneels

"Rise Commander" said Zordon and Tommy stood up "the Angel Rangers have found another Muslim Zord. Somehow the Muslims improved the original design and are filtering the energy more efficiently then how the Lightspeed Rangers are. I can only spare one team at a time, as the others are searching for the other Muslim Zords, but none of them are powerful enough. Do you have a team that has a bit more power?

"Yes" said Tommy "I have just the team. I need five angels" and then five shining beings appear

"These are Andrew, Benjamin, Abel, Abigail, and Priscilla" said Zordon

"You five will become Power Rangers Technology" said Tommy and he pulls out a box of Morphers and hands them out (Turbo Brace from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_) "these are the Tech Morphers. Your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then your color and then 'Tech'. You each have a Tech Blaster (Turbo Laser from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_) that can turn into a sword. You also each have an individual weapon. The team shares the Tech Cannon (V Turbo Bazooka from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_). Follow me to the hangar" and they all walk to the hangar and see a giant building (Turbo Builder from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_) "this is the Tech Base. It is your headquarters and contains your Zords. Your Zords are the Speed Techzord (Turbo GT from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_), Truck Techzord (Turbo Truck from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_), Jeep Techzord (Turbo Jeep from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_), Buggy Techzord (Turbo Buggy from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_), and the Wagon Techzord (Turbo Wagon from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_). They can combine to make the Tech Megazord (Turbo Robo from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_). You also have the Jet Techzord (Rugger Fighter from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_), which can fight on its own, but has a cockpit. It can transform into the Jet Megazord (Turbo Rugger from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_), which can then combine with the Tech Megazord to create MegaTechzord (Super Turbo Robo from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_). The MegaTechzord can combine with Tech Base to create the Tech Ultrazord (Super Turbo Builder from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_). Since the Tech Base isn't meant for battle by itself, you will leave out of the battle, and when you need it, it will teleport itself into battle. Let's go in and see your vehicles" and they walk in and go the garage "these are the Tech Cycles (Mach Turbos from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_) and Tech Buggy (Turbo Attacker from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_). I must go and work on the final teams of Rangers" and Tommy leaves and Zordon vanishes. The Angels join hands and the Tech Base is teleported between the rift of the physical and spiritual worlds. They then teleport to where the newest Muslim Zord is.

"This is restricted area" said a Muslim "prepare to be detained"

"Forget it" said Andrew "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"BLACK TECH!" said Benjamin

"PINK TECH!" said Priscilla

"BLUE TECH!" said Abel

"YELLOW TECH!" said Abigail

"RED TECH!" said Andrew

"BRINGING TECHNOLOGY TO ITS FULLEST POTENTIAL! POWER RANGERS TECHNOLOGY!" said the Tech Rangers

"Tech Blasters" said Andrew "set for stun" and they fire the blasters, stunning many Muslims. When the Muslims bring out pick axes and the Rangers turn their blasters to sword mode. When the Muslims bring out assorted weapons, the Rangers switch to their individual weapons

"Tech Sword" said Andrew (GT Sword from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_)

"Tech Slammer" said Benjamin (T Hammer from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_)

"Tech Laser" said Abel (J Gun from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_)

"Tech Crossbow" said Abigail (B Bowgun from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_)

"Tech Baton" said Priscilla and they send the Muslims running (W Stick from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_)

"Red Tech Cycle" said Andrew

"Black Tech Cycle" said Benjamin

"Blue Tech Cycle" said Abel

"Yellow Tech Cycle" said Abigail

"Pink Tech Cycle" said Priscilla and they pursue the Muslims. A Muslim with a rocket launcher shoots Andrew and knocks him off his cycle.

"Tech Buggy" said Andrew and he began chasing the Muslims again and the Rangers cornered them.

"TECH CANNON!" said Andrew "set for stun"

"FIRE!" said the Tech Rangers and they are all stunned, but the Muslim Zord takes off.

"WE NEED TECHZORD POWER NOW!" said Andrew and the Tech Base opens up and the six Techzords race out "SPEED TECHZORD!"

"TRUCK TECHZORD!" said Benjamin

"JEEP TECHZORD!" said Abel

"BUGGY TECHZORD!" said Abigail

"WAGON TECHZORD!" said Priscilla

"JET TECHZORD: ONLINE!" said Andrew and the Zords attack

"TECH MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Andrew "TECH SABER!" and the Tech Saber appears (High Speed Saber from _Kousoku Sentai Turboranger_) "JET MEGAZORD: ACTIVATE!"

"TECH SABER: IGNITE!" said the Tech Rangers "BIG JET GUNS!" and they flipped the Muslim Zord on its side, but it converts to shuttle mode and flies to the sun to charge and flies back to Earth and fires its weapons

"MEGATECHZORD NOW!" said the Andrew and the Megazords combine

"SUPER MIRAGE BEAM!" said the Tech Rangers, but the Muslim Zord absorbs the energy and transforms into warrior mode

"How are we going to beat them if it can absorb our energy?" Abel asked

"It can't absorb much more energy then that blast at once" said Andrew

"So what? Abigail asked

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE TECH BASE AND THE TECH ULTRAZORD!" said Andrew and the Tech Base teleports into battle and stands upright and the back opens and the MegaTechzord walks in and the back closes behind it

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said the Tech Rangers and the blasts completely destroys the Muslim Zord, teleporting the pilot to safety

"Power Down" said Andrew and the Tech Ultrazord separates and the Zords enter the Tech Base, the Rangers get out and demorph

"Let's go report to Zordon" said Andrew and they teleport to heaven

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Many people are missing. The Lightspeed Rangers can't both look for them and protect the city, so Captain Mitchell is forced to call upon an old rival. Who will he call? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	48. Trakeena's Revenge: Part I

Episode 153: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Trakeena's Revenge: Part I

At the Aquabase, the Rangers are looking at the police files

"Look at all these missing persons reports" said Carter "Captain, do you think we should help the police find them"

"That would be a good idea" said Mitchell "but first we need to find another team of Rangers, so some people may look, and some may watch over the city"

"Another Ranger team?" Carter asked, "How do we contact them?"

"After EAGLE's trial Congress created a secret project, combining the government and the Power Rangers, called Project Hexagon. It is headed by the legendary Power Ranger, Thomas Oliver, who you will address as Commander Oliver, when we call him. Project Hexagon uses the remaining members of EAGLE to keep track of each Power Rangers team's status and how to contact them as well as creating new teams of Rangers. It is headquarters on an island, which very few people even know where it is"

"Why didn't you ask him when creating Operation Lightspeed for help?" Carter asked "Then we could have had a connection to the true Morphing Grid"

"The Commander and I haven't had the best relationship, in fact when you call him, I'm not going to be here" said Mitchell and hands Carter a piece of paper "type this number in the computer to call him" and he left the room Carter types the number in and a picture of a hexagon appears on the monitor, followed by a man.

"Are you Commander Oliver?" Carter asked

"I am" said Tommy "may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger and this is my team" said Carter "our city, Mariner Bay, has an unusually high number of missing people and we'd like to investigate, but we can't leave the city without protection"

"Let's see which teams are available" said Tommy and he pulled out a folder with the Mighty Morphin emblem on it "let's see, only Jason and Tom still have their powers, but they're only two, so they're out" and he that file away and pulls out a file with the Aquitar symbol "this team's intact, but they really don't do well without pure water so they're out" and he puts away that file and pulls out a file with the Zeo symbol on it "Trey is busy protecting Triforia, and I'm stuck here, so you'd only have four Rangers, so they're out" and he puts away that file and pulls out a file with the Turbo symbol on it "Only TJ, Justin, Dimitria, and John still have their powers, so they're out" and he puts that file away and pulls out one with the Space symbol on it "the entire team has their powers, but they're on a secret mission, so they're a no go" and he puts that file away and pulls out one with the Galaxy symbol on it "it says here they've retired, but are itching for a battle. One of my projects, Project Invisiportal, allows you to teleport from one portal to the other. I will send one portal in a ship to Mirinoi, where the Galaxy Rangers are stationed, and they will be able to teleport here. It will take a few hours to get there though, so you'll have to hold your own for now. So long and may the Power protect you" and the transmission ended.

"What now?" Carter asked

"Search for the people" said Mitchell "if there is an attack, you will just have to rush there as fast as possible" and the Rangers leave to look for clues

"Captain" said Fairweather

"Yes?" the Captain asked

"I've been working on a design for a new Ranger, and I thought I should show you, as, I've always wanted to be a Ranger" said Fairweather and she hands him the plans

"I'm sorry" said Mitchell "but if my superior's see this, they'll flip" and he shreds the plans "Operation Lightspeed is only meant for six Rangers, not seven" and he leaves. Alarms go off as a demon attacks.

"Rangers" said Fairweather "a demon is attacking, can you make it?"

"We'll try, but a girl is in danger and thinks she knows where the missing people are. We need to get her back here first"

"Okay" said Fairweather "what now? I've been training, maybe if I stall the demon the Captain will reconsider" and she takes the submarine to the surface and finds the demon.

"Stop right there, demon" said Fairweather

"Make me" said the demon

"I will" said a voice and she turned around to see a figure in gold armor

"Who are you?" the demon asked

"Magnus, the Demon Hunter" said Magnus and he takes out his Demon Blaster and blasts the demon and a portal to the Abyss opens and he is sucked in.

"What happened?" asked a voice and they turn around to see the Lightspeed Rangers

"I tried to stop the demon" said Fairweather "but when I couldn't, the Demon Hunter did"

"Demon Hunter?" Carter asked "Wait are you a Ranger?"

"Yes" said Magnus "actually, I'm two. This is my second form. My first form is the Magna Defender" and the gold armor vanished and revealed black armor

"Are you a Galaxy Ranger?" Carter asked as the Rangers demorphed

"Yes" said Magnus "how did you know?"

"We called them for help" said Carter

"I didn't know" said Magnus "because when I became the Demon Hunter, my role changed from defending the innocent, to hunting demons, so I left Mirinoi. If they're coming here, it means I get to see them, let's get back to your base" and they all pile in the Rescue Rover and drive back to the Aquabase. When they get there, they see five people they don't recognize.

The one in red asked "Are you the Lightspeed Rangers?"

"Yes" said Carter "are you the Galaxy Rangers?"

"Yes" said the one in red "I'm Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger"

"I'm Kai, the Blue Galaxy Ranger" said Kai

"I'm Damon, the Green Galaxy Ranger" said Damon

"I'm Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger" said Maya

"I'm Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger" said Kendrix

"I'm Carter, the Red Lightspeed Ranger" said Carter

"I'm Chad, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger" said Chad

"I'm Joel, the Green Lightspeed Ranger" said Joel

"I'm Kelsey, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger" said Kelsey

"I'm Dana, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger" said Dana

"I'm Ryan, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger" said Ryan

"How'd you get in here?" Carter asked

"Tommy traced the signal, gave us the coordinates, and we found the entrance and Captain Mitchell let us in" said Leo "so what's wrong?"

"A bunch of people disappeared so we went to investigate, and found this girl" said Carter "and she thinks she knows what happened"

"I was walking with my mom" said the girl "and we went into her building and some men grabbed her and took her away, I barley escaped"

"What building?" Carter asked and he pulled out a map and she pointed to a building

"Let's be careful" said Leo "but let's go"

"Wait" said Magnus, just walking in (he had to talk to the Lightspeed personnel about what kinds of demons have been eliminated)

"Hey Magnus" said Leo "what's up?"

"Where's your brother and Karone?" Magnus asked

"Karone left Mirinoi for KO-35, to live with her family" said Leo "and Mike decided there was no reason to come without powers"

"I've researched the Demon Hunter armor and found out that I could separate it from myself and give the powers to another person. I was going to give it to Mike, or if he couldn't come Karone, but who do I give it to now?" and he thought for a moment "Ms. Fairweather your bravery has made me decide that you deserve the powers" said Magnus and he pulls the Lights of God out of his chest and hands them to Ms. Fairweather. When she touches the Lights they turn into a Morpher and key (Kiba Changer from _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_) "You, Ms. Fairweather are now the Demon Hunter" The Rangers then all pile into the Rescue Rover and Lightspeed Cycles, and race to the building. They hear voices inside.

"Do you have enough life-forces to repower me to my insect form?" a female asked

"That's Trakeena" said Leo

"Almost enough" said a male voice "but don't forget, we also need enough to repower our Queen to her true form"

"That's Olympius" said Carter

"We've got to save those people" said Leo

"Let's do it" said Carter and they walk in on the two villains "Hold it right there Olympius"

"You better not move either, Trakeena" said Leo

"Galaxy Rangers" said Trakeena "how nice to see you again"

"How did you survive?" Leo asked

"When you blasted me at point blank range, you only managed to destroy my insect form, and I teleported away inside the smoke" said Trakeena

"We're ready to destroy you once and for all" said Leo

To be continued…

Next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

The Rangers use all their weapons but still can't destroy Trakeena. And what will happen when even the Lightspeed and the Galaxy Zords can't beat her? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!


	49. Trakeena's Revenge: Part II

Episode 154: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Trakeena's Revenge: Part II

"Ready?" Carter asked

"Ready!" said the other Rangers

"GO GALACTIC!" said Leo

"GALAXY GREEN!" said Damon

"GALAXY YELLOW!" said Maya

"GALAXY PINK!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY BLUE!" said Kai

"GALAXY RED!" said Leo "LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!"

"MAGNA POWER!" said Magnus "MAGNA DEFENDER!"

"HUNTER POWER!" said Fairweather "DEMON HUNTER!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!"

"GALAXY RANGERS!" said the Galaxy Rangers

"LIGHTSPEED RANGERS!" said the Lightspeed Rangers

"POWER RANGERS!" said all 13 Power Rangers

"Quasar Sabers" said the Galaxy Rangers

"Magna Sword" said Magnus

"Demon Saber" said Fairweather

"Battle Boosters" said the Lightspeed Rangers "Rescue Blasters"

"Titanium Axe" said Ryan and they use their swords to attack the villains.

"Transdaggers" said the Galaxy Rangers

"Rescue Drill" said Carter

"Rescue Laser" said Chad

"Rescue Cutter" said Joel

"Rescue Claw" said Kelsey

"Rescue Injector" said Dana and they use their individual weapons to attack the villains

"Quasar Launchers" said the Galaxy Rangers

"V-Lancers" said the Lightspeed Rangers and they use their heavy-duty weapons to blast the villains backwards

"POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo

"RANGERS, POWER-UP!" said the Galaxy Rangers and Ms. Fairweather and they combine into a giant ball of Light and rip through the villains, but they survive

"No way" said Kai

"It's time to break out the heavy artillery" said Chad

"RED ARMORED POWER RANGER!" said Leo

"TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE!" said Carter and the Trans-Armor Cycle drove up "TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE: ARMOR MODE!" and he back flipped off the Cycle "COMPLETE TRANSFORMATION!" and it forms armor around him.

"MEGABATTLE BLUE!" said Chad typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"MEGABATTLE GREEN!" said Joel typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"LASER LOCK ON!" said Leo

"FIRE!" said the four Rangers and they greatly weaken Trakeena

"_Life-force draining complete_" said a computer and Trakeena runs over and hooks herself up and begins pumping energy into herself

"What about the Queen?" Olympius asked

"Who cares?" screamed Trakeena. Olympius took out a poisoned sword and stabbed some wires, mutating Trakeena and making her grow.

"Time to take it to the next level" said Ryan

"GALACTABEASTS ARISE!" said Leo

"TOROZORD CHARGE!" said Magnus and the Galactabeasts and Torozord are teleported via invisiportal to the battle

"LION GALACTABEAST!" said Leo

"GORILLA GALACTABEAST!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTABEAST!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTABEAST!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTABEAST!" said Kendrix

"ZORD TRANSFORM NOW!" said Leo "LION GALACTAZORD!"

"GORILLA GALACTAZORD!" said Kai

"CONDOR GALACTAZORD!" said Damon

"WOLF GALACTAZORD!" said Maya

"WILDCAT GALACTAZORD!" said Kendrix

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: ONLINE!" said Leo and the Galactazords combine into the Galaxy Megazord.

"GALAXY MEGAZORD: POWERED-UP MODE!" said Leo and the Galaxy Megazord gained a crown, chest armor, and armor for its sword.

"MEGA DEFENDER!" said Magnus, growing "DEFENDER TOROZORD!"

"OMEGAZORDS: ONLINE" said Carter

In the Aquabase, a mechanical hand comes down and moves the Max Solarzord to the top of the hangar, Rail Rescue 1 below it, Rail Rescue 2 below it and so on. The mechanical hands rotate the Zords so the front of the Zords are facing the ceiling and connects the train cars together in the process. The Max Solarzord transforms from train to shuttle mode. Then the Aquabase rises out of the sea and the roof of the hangar opens and the Max Solarzord's thrusters fire and they fly out of the hangar and the Supertrain flies near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"Omegazords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Omegazords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train.

"OMEGAZORD 1!" said Carter

"OMEGAZORD 2!" said Chad

"OMEGAZORD 3!" said Joel

"OMEGAZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"OMEGAZORD 5!" said Dana

"MAX SOLARZORD: WARRIOR MODE!" said Ryan

"OMEGA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" said Carter and they push their transformation buttons and the Zords transform and they use the thrusters to combine the Zords into the Omega Crawler

"TRANSFORM!" said Carter and they push the transformation buttons again "Omega Spear"

"GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER!" said Leo

"DEFENDER AXE!" said Magnus

"OMEGA STRIKE!" said Carter

"LASERS: FIRE!" said Ryan and the combined attacks just bounce off Trakeena. She strikes and knocks the Galaxy Megazord apart and knocks the Galactabeasts out of Zord mode, knocks the Defender Torozord apart and the Magna Defender shrinks, and knocks Ryan out of the Max Solarzord. Ryan and Magnus run to where Fairweather is standing, but Trakeena blocks the Galaxy Rangers and the Omega Megazord picks them up

"We're out of Power" said Leo and they begin to glow all of a sudden.

"All right the Lights of God!" said Damon and the Omega Megazord begins to glow too and the Galaxy Rangers are teleported into the cockpit, each Galaxy Ranger standing behind their Lightspeed Ranger counterpart. The Omega Megazord gains the Lights of God armor and holds the Omega Spear in one hand and the Galaxy Megazord Saber, with its Lights of God armor in the other hand.

"All right Leo" said Carter

"Carter" said Leo

"Let's finish this" said Carter "We've got to combine all of our powers and weapons to defeat her. Let's do it!"

"LIGHTS OF GOD, ACTIVATE!" said Leo and both weapons ignited and slashed through Trakeena, destroying her and returning the life-forces to the people she stole them from.

"Power Down" said Carter and the Zords separated and the Ranger demorphed

"We need to get back to Mirinoi" said Leo

"You may keep my Powers" said Magnus to Fairweather

"Thank-you" said Fairweather

"Thanks for everything" said Carter

"Your welcome" said Leo "Commander Oliver told us he wanted this crate shipped to Angel Grove. Can you do that for us?"

"Sure" said Carter and Leo, Kai, Damon, and Magnus carry out a crate that was painted black and had a lightning bolt on it and hand it to Carter, Chad, Joel, and Ryan

"May the Power protect you" said Leo and they go through the portal, but it explodes right after they go through

Carter rushes to the computer and calls Tommy "Commander Oliver?"

"Yes Carter" said Tommy

"When the Galaxy Rangers went through the portal, it exploded and I don't know if they made it" said Carter

"I'll call them" said Tommy, speaking in his Universal Wrist Communicator "Commander Oliver to Galaxy Rangers, come in Galaxy Rangers"

"We hear you Commander" said Leo "after we landed on Mirinoi the portal exploded, so I think you've got some work to do on that"

"Well at least you are all right" said Tommy "Commander Oliver over and out. Well Lightspeed Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers are fine"

"Thank goodness" said Carter "thanks for all the help Commander"

"Your welcome" said Tommy and the transmission was turned off

Next time on Power Rangers:

A new Muslim Zord has been found. Will the newest team of Rangers be able to beat it? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	50. Project V

Episode 155: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project V

As soon as he cuts the transmission he hears a voice say "Commander we've found another Muslim Zord, I need another team of Angel Rangers"

Tommy kneels and rises and says "I need five angels"

Five shining beings appear and Zordon said "These are Aquila, Apollos, Boaz, Hannah, and Lydia"

"You five will become Power Rangers V" said Tommy and he pulls out a box that has five sets of Morphers (V Changers from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_) "Here are your V Morphers. Your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then your color and then 'V'. You each have a V Blaster that can transform to sword mode (Five Blaster from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). You also each have an individual weapon. To your suits I've also added a power-up (Five Tector from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_), X Mode, which you activate by saying 'V times II is X'. Come with me to the hangar" and they walk to the hangar to see a gigantic building (Magma Base from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_) "This is the V Base. It is both your base and your hangar. Your main Zords are Sky Alphazord (Sky Alpha from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_), Carrier Betazord (Carrier Beta from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_), and Land Gammazord (Land Gamma from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). They can combine into the V Trailerzord (Five Trailer from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_) or the V Megazord (Five Robo from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). You also have the Starzord (Star Carrier from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_) that can transform into the Star Megazord (Star Five from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_), which has both an AI chip and a cockpit. It can also combine with the V Megazord to create the V MegaStarzord (Super Five Robo from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). The V MegaStarzord can combine with the V Base into the V Ultrazord (Max Magma from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). Let's go in and I'll show you some more" and they walk into the base and are greeted by a robot (Arthur G6 from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_) "This is Gamma 1, don't tell the Alphas, but he can transform into the Gamma Cannon (Earth Cannon from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). You also each have a V Cycle (Hawk Arrows from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_). I must go and work on the final team of Angel Rangers. May the Power protect you" and Tommy left. The Angels all hold hands and the base is teleported between the rift of the physical and spiritual worlds. Then the base heads towards the Muslim Zord and the Angels get out.

"Stop them" said a Muslim and an army of Muslims charge towards the angels

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Aquila

"BLACK V!" said Apollos

"PINK V!" said Lydia

"BLUE V!" said Boaz

"YELLOW V!" said Hannah

"RED V!" said Aquila

"POWER RANGERS V!" said the V Rangers

"V Blasters" said Aquila "set for stun" and they stun Muslims until they run out with swords and they convert their blasters to sword mode and push the Muslims back.

"V Sword" said Aquila (Five Sword from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_)

"V Gauntlet" said Apollos (Power Cutter from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_)

"V Discus" said Boaz (Twin Arrays from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_)

"V Staff" said Hannah (Melody Tact from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_)

"V Baton" said Lydia (Cutie Circle from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_) and they attack pushing the Muslims back until a group of them pulls out grenade launchers.

"V TIMES II IS X!" said Aquila and the V Rangers gain armor and are transformed into the X Rangers. The new armor allows them to withstand the blast and they continue attacking until the Muslims retreat.

"Red V Cycle" said Aquila

"Black V Cycle" said Apollos

"Blue V Cycle" said Boaz

"Yellow V Cycle" said Hannah

"Pink V Cycle" said Lydia and they chase the Muslims are cornered.

"Gamma 1" said Aquila and he comes out of the V Base "GAMMA CANNON!" and he transforms into cannon mode "Set for stun"

"FIRE!" said the X Rangers and the stun the Muslims, but the Muslim Zord starts up

"WE NEED V ZORD POWER NOW!" said Aquila "SKY ALPHAZORD POWER UP! V TRAILERZORD POWER UP! STARZORD POWER UP!"

"CARRIER BETAZORD POWER UP!" said Apollos and Hannah

"LAND GAMMAZORD POWER UP!" said Boaz and Lydia and the Zords attacked the Muslimzord until it turned to shuttle mode and took off towards the Sun to charge.

"V MEGAZORD POWER UP!" said Aquila "STAR MEGAZORD FULL POWER!" and the V Zords combined into the V Megazord and the Starzord transformed into the Star Megazord "V Saber" (Super Dimension Sword from _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_)

"V SABER!" said the X Rangers "STAR HANG BEAM!" and the double attacks strike the Muslim Zord, but it just transforms into warrior mode

"MEGASTARZORD POWER!" said the Aquila and the V Megazord combines with the Star Megazord

"SUPER VECTOR PUNCH!" said the X Rangers and the attack blasted the Muslim Zord, but it absorbed the blast.

"We need an attack so powerful that it can't absorb it" said Boaz

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE V BASE AND THE V ULTRAZORD!" said Aquila

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said the X Rangers and the attack vaporized the Muslim Zord and teleported the pilot to safety

"Power Down" said Aquila and the Ultrazord separated and the Zords entered the V Base and then the Rangers demorphed.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Diabolico returns and a civil war starts in the demons. Will they destroy each other or will the Lightspeed Rangers be forced to use a dangerous new technology to finish them off once and for all? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	51. Rise of the Super-Demons

Episode 156: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: Rise of the Super-Demons

At the Skull Cavern, Bansheera summons Vypra to her chamber.

"Vypra, you have failed me for the last time" said Bansheera "now you will help repower me" and she absorbed Vypra and regained some power.

"Mother" said a voice and she turned around to see Olympius with Diabolico on a chain "I found him wandering around here"

"How did you survive?" Bansheera asked

"If you noticed when I battled the Rangers, that when the portal to the Abyss opened, I opened my own portal in front of it and teleported away" said Diabolico

"I will decide your fate tomorrow" said Bansheera "lock him up"

That night, Loki tries to free his friend, but Olympius catches him and takes him to the Queen

"I found him trying to free Diabolico" said Olympius

"For your treason I will absorb you" said Bansheera and she absorbed Loki, giving her, her full power back "Turn Diabolico into a mindless drone" and Olympius goes to do it.

At the Aquabase, the Rangers are testing out the final project: Project Lifeforce

"Rangers" said Fairweather "Project Lifeforce is a project where we use the your life-forces to power the final Zord, the Lifeforce Megazord, which is a black version of the Lightspeed Solarzord. It will sit all six of you in one cockpit. I've re-created it here to test it. All of you climb into the seat with you number on it, and then attach the wires to you suits" and they do "now plug in your control sticks like usual and twist them to the first notch" they do but the draining hurts them and Fairweather turns it off.

"I'm afraid we'll have to terminate Project Lifeforce" said Mitchell and then alarms go off "Rangers, Olympius and Diabolico are attacking the city, you must stop them"

"Diabolico?" Carter asked "I thought we sealed him away"

"So did I" said Mitchell "Ms. Fairweather, stay back and try to see if you can fix Project Lifeforce, I think were going to need it"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!" and they use the Rescue Rover to get from the Aquabase to the city.

"Hello Rangers" said Olympius and he blasted them.

"Battle Boosters" said Carter "TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE!" and the Trans-Amor Cycle drove up and he jumped on.

"MEGABATTLE BLUE!" said Chad typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"MEGABATTLE GREEN!" said Joel typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they blasted Diabolico, making him remember. Olympius blasts the Rangers, knocking Carter off his cycle and knocking the armor off Chad and Joel.

"Good-bye Rangers" said Olympius

"Not on your watch" said Diabolico and he knocked Olympius down and runs to the Rangers' aid.

"Why are you helping us?" Carter asked

"I'd rather have you win then him" said Diabolico "I'll help you defeat the other demons, but then we must go back to fighting"

"That is not going to happen" said Olympius and he prepare to fire

"Ranger, out of the way" said Diabolico and he shoved Carter to the side and took the full blast, draining him of his power in the process.

"He didn't deserve that" said Carter "Olympius, now it's your turn. WEAPONS ONLINE!" and the Trans-Armor Cycle combines with Carter and the MegaBattles re-form around Chad and Joel "Let's do it guys" and he hands Kelsey and Dana his guns and Ryan converts his Axe to laser mode "Ready, aim, FIRE!" and they all fired their weapons draining Olympius of his power.

"You haven't won yet Rangers, make them grow with even more power then before!" said Bansheera and she sent power to make Diabolico and Olympius grow. Diabolico is a mindless drone like before and Olympius now looks like a dragon.

"Diabolico, don't let her control you" said Carter, but Diabolico just blasts the Rangers.

"We don't have a choice anymore" said Carter "OMEGAZORDS: ONLINE!"

In the Aquabase, a mechanical hand comes down and moves the Max Solarzord to the top of the hangar, Rail Rescue 1 below it, Rail Rescue 2 below it and so on. The mechanical hands rotate the Zords so the front of the Zords are facing the ceiling and connects the train cars together in the process. The Max Solarzord transforms from train to shuttle mode. Then the Aquabase rises out of the sea and the roof of the hangar opens and the Max Solarzord's thrusters fire and they fly out of the hangar and the Supertrain flies near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"Omegazords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Omegazords pull.

"OMEGAZORD 1!" said Carter

"OMEGAZORD 2!" said Chad

"OMEGAZORD 3!" said Joel

"OMEGAZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"OMEGAZORD 5!" said Dana

"OMEGA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" said Carter and they push their transformation buttons and the Zords transform and they use the thrusters combine the Zords into the Omega Crawler

"TRANSFORM!" said Carter and they push the transformation buttons again "Omega Spear"

"RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" said Carter and Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and himself eject.

"Hack into the Mariner Bay Railroad computers and keep all trains away from the center city track" said Fairweather to her assistant and the Aquabase rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-5 open and five train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said a lab tech and he took control of Rail Rescue 2 and Aqua Rescuezord 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train, turns to shuttle mode and takes off.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said the lab-tech

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and he pushes the buttons to prepare for transformation

"LIGHTSPEED!" said the other three Rangers and lab tech, saluting and pushing buttons to transform. The Hydro Mode is formed

"MEGAZORD INITIATE!" said Carter and the Pyro Rescuezord used its ladders to lift itself on top of Hydro Mode. The Aero Rescuezord forms the Lightspeed Megazord's head. The gears connect, pieces lock together, and sensors connect.

"All right" said Carter "ALL SYSTEMS GO!"

"INITIATING LIGHTSPEED SOLARZORD SEQUENCE!" said Chad and the lab tech pushed the magnet button as Ryan pushed the combine button and the Lightspeed Solarzord is formed. Joel, Kelsey, and Dana ejected and landed in the Rail Rescues

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 1!" said another lab tech, who took over the Rail Rescuezord remotely

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 2!" said another lab tech, who took over the Rail Rescuezord remotely

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Rangers insert the Control Sticks into the Rail Rescuezords.

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Joel and he pushes his transformation button as the other Rangers and lab techs do theirs and they all pilot their Zords together and form the Supertrain Megazord and it lands on the ground.

The Lightspeed Solarzord punches both demons

"Go Carter" said Chad

"TURBINES ONLINE!" said Joel and the turbines fire.

"I'll get Diabolico" said Chad and he tried to use the Omega Spear to strike Diabolico but Diabolico blocks him with his staff, and then strikes him.

"Oh no, Chad's down" said Kelsey and Olympius uses a laser to pick up the Supertrain Megazord and throws it to the ground "Joel"

"Our weapons are failing" said Dana

"We've got to try the Lifeforce Megazord" said Ms. Fairweather

"Kelsey, Ryan, and I are on it" said Dana and they eject from their Zords and get in the Rescue Rover and head back to the Aquabase.

"FIRE!" said Carter and he fired the wrist lasers, but Diabolico blasts him backwards and sparks fly inside the cockpit "our main power supply is too low"

"Reserved power online" said Joel and the Megazords stand up.

"FIRE!" said Chad, but they're blasted by both demons and fall down, but managed to stand back up. Then the demons blasted the Supertrain Megazord and the Omega Megazord and they explode and Chad and Joel eject and the Supertrain Megazord is charred and un-repairable.

"Chad, are you all right?" Joel asked

"Yeah" said Chad

"Don't let up my fine warriors, they're almost defeated" said Bansheera

"Captain" said Carter "I'm just about out of power" the demons are about to blast a building when the Lightspeed Solarzord jumps in the way and it falls down and explodes and is beyond repair.

"Carter" said Chad

"No" said Joel

"The final moment has arrived" said Bansheera, who causes a solar eclipse

"Fire flies, electric shower" said Jinxer and lightning begins to power up the demons

"Give these two unbeatable power"

Meanwhile, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan arrive in the Lifeforce Megazord hangar

"Incredible" said Dana

"This is amazing" said Kelsey

"Unbelievable" said Ryan

Back at the battle, Jinxer says "Turn nighttime into day" and the eclipse ends "And say good-bye to Mariner Bay!"

"We have been recharged" said Diabolico "I have never felt such power in my life!"

"Nothing can stop us now" said Olympius "not even the Rangers"

Carter crawls out of the wreckage "Oh no, the Lightspeed Solarzord's down. It's up to me. Hey, Olympius, Diabolico! My Megazord's down, but I'm not!"

"Not yet" said Diabolico and Carter blasts the demons with his Rescue Blasters, but Diabolico swipes Carter with his sword and sends him flying.

"It's Carter" said Chad

"He's alive" said Joel and they run over to him and help him up, but the demons blast them to the ground.

"Let Queen Bansheera's reign begin" said Olympius

"Your time's over" said Diabolico and they're about to execute the Rangers when the demons are blasted… by the Lifeforce Megazord!

"Guys" said Kelsey "are you going to sit there or come join us?"

"It's the Lifeforce Megazord!" said Carter "Let's go!" and they jump in "Lifeforce: Level 1!" and they turn their control sticks, but it doesn't work

"It didn't work" said Chad "try it again"

"Activate!" said Carter and they manage to power to level one, but the demons blast them

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good!" said Jinxer

"We need more life energy" said Carter "I'm going to take us to level two. Levels are looking good, everyone hold on"

"Right" said the other five Rangers

The Lifeforce Megazord begins to glow with energy "All right, it's still working, everybody still with me?"

"Right" said Chad and Kelsey

"Right" said Joel and Dana

"Right" said Ryan

"Let's take 'em down" said Diabolico

"Yeah" said Olympius

"Energize" said Carter and the Lifeforce Megazord Saber glowed with energy and slashed through the demons "Lifeforce Level 3"

"No" said Mitchell "Only people that at one time had a connection to the Morphing Grid can get that much energy drained from them and live"

"We don't have a choice" said Carter "Energize!" and they get energy drained from them, but they don't get hurt. The Lifeforce Megazord does a double strike and seals them into the Abyss of Evil.

"Yeah!" said Carter

"All right" said Chad and Joel

"Ya-whoo" said Kelsey

"Yes" said Dana

"Rangers Forever" said Ryan

"Power Down" said Carter and the Lifeforce Megazord returns to its hangar and the Rangers get out and demorph.

"Jinxer I need a demon" said Bansheera

"But I don't have any demon cards" said Jinxer

"If you can't summon any more demons then you are of no use to me" said Bansheera

"Wait!" said Jinxer "I've just remembered! I stuck a Batling Card on the Megazord's leg! I was out of demon cards, but I had to do something, I only had a Batling Card, so I thought it might do some good if I gave the Rangers a little surprise when they got back to their Bay"

"The Megazord" said Bansheera "so the Rangers are taking Batlings into their Aquabase with them. How delightful! Jinxer you've finally done something right!"

"Oh thank-you my Queen" said Jinxer

"The Rangers are in for a surprise, a big surprise!" said Bansheera

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The newest team of Angel Rangers must go to face the final Muslim Zord. Will they be victorious? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	52. Project Jet

Episode 157: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Project Jet

At Project Hexagon's HQ Tommy hears a voice say "Hello Tommy"

"Zordon" said Tommy and he turned around and kneeled and the rose back up

"Tommy" said Zordon "I've located the final Muslim Zord, which also has the plans to the Max Solarzord in them. If you destroy both the Zord and the plans, you will delay America's destruction. What team do you have for me today?"

"I need twelve angels" said Tommy

"This is a big team" said Zordon and eleven angels appear "These are Cain, Caleb, Cornelius, Martha, Anna, Micah, Esau, Ehud, Ezekiel, Eli, Dina, and Hagar"

"You eleven will become Power Rangers Jet Force. Cain, Caleb, Cornelius, Martha, and Anna will be the A-Squad (Jetman from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Ehud, Ezekiel, Eli, Dina, and Hagar will be the B-Squad (Neo Jetman from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Esau you will be the Bird Ranger Birdman from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), on neither squad, but still part of the team. And Micah, you will be the Green Jet Ranger (Green Eagle from _Choujin Sentai Jetman _Epilogue Graphic Novel), but you can function as a replacement for the Black A-Squad Ranger. Here are you Morphers" and he pulls out two large boxes and one small box. He opens the first box and hands each A-Squad Ranger (and Micah) a device with a red bird (Cross Changer from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_) "these are the Jet A-Squad Morphers" and he reaches into the box and pulls out five devices with a red screen (Corresponder from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_) "these are the Jet A-Squad Communicators, so you will be like the Mighty Morphin through Space Rangers that have separate communicators then Morphers, although they use the Morphing Grid to communicate and not satellites. The Communicators are also the key to your Zords" he closes the box and opens the other big box and pulls out five Morphers with black birds "these are the Jet B-Squad Morphers" and he reaches back into the box and hands each B-Squad Ranger a device with a black screen "these are the Jet B-Squad Communicators, same thing as the A-Squad's, just repainted to show your rank" and he opens the small box and hands Esau a Morpher with a blue bird and a blue device "this is you Bird Morpher and Bird Communicator, they work just like the other Jet Rangers." Now your Morphing Call is 'It's Morphin Time' and then the A-Squad calls the name of the Bird they represent, B-Squad calls 'Neo' and then their number, and Esau calls 'Bird Ranger Power'. Each A-Squad Ranger is armed with a Jet Blaster (Bird Blaster from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_) and a Jet Sword (Bringer Sword from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), which can combine to make the Jet Cannon (Jet Hand Cannons from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). They also each have a Jet Smasher (Beak Smasher from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), which can combine with the Jet Blaster to create the Jet Bomber (Smash Bomber from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). The A-Squad also each has a Wing Gauntlet that can shoot sonic waves. Each B-Squad Ranger has a Neo Blaster (Neo shooterguns from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_) and a Neo Grenade (Neomine Grenade from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Ehud has a Neo Sword (Neo Sword from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), Ezekiel has a Neo Stinger (Neo Stinger scythe from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), Dina has a Neo Slicer (Neo Slicer boomerang from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), and Esau has a Bird Saber. The B-Squad has the Neo Cannon (Flare Buster from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Follow me to the hangar" and they walk to the hangar and see a giant bird-themed building "this is the Jet Base (the _Jetman _Fortress from _Super Sentai Robo Art Collection_), your HQ and Zord hangar. The A-Squad each has one of five Zord: Hawk Jetzord (Jet Hawk from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), Condor Jetzord (Jet Condor from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), Swallow Jetzord (Jet Swallow from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), Owl Jetzord (Jet Owl from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), and Swan Jetzord (Jet Swan from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). They can combine into either Jet Megazord: Flight Mode (Icarus Haken from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_) or Jet Megazord: Battle Mode (Jet Icarus from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Micah, you have the Eagle Jetzord (Jet Eagle from _Choujin Sentai Jetman _Epilogue Graphic Novel), which is basically a repaint of the Condor Jetzord and can function as a replacement for it. B-Squad, you all share a Zord, the Garudazord (Bird Garuda from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), which can transform into the Garuda Megazord (Jet Garuda from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). The Garudazord can combine with the Jet Megazord: Flight Mode to create MegaGarudazord: Flight Mode (Hyper Haken from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_) or you can combine the Jet Megazord: Battle Mode with the Garuda Megazord to create the MegaGarudazord: Battle Mode (Great Icarus from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Esau, you have Tetrazord (Tetraboy from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), which can transform into a cannon which either Jet Megazord: Battle Mode, Garuda Megazord, or MegaGarudazord: Battle Mode. MegaGarudazord: Battle Mode: Tetra Cannon and Eagle Jetzord can combine with the Jet Base to make the Jet Ultrazord. Let's go inside and I'll show you your vehicles" and they walk into the Jet Base and Tommy leads the towards the garage "Black and Blue Jet A-Squad Rangers and Green Jet Ranger each have a Jet Cycle (Jet Speeders from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Yellow and White Jet A-Squad Rangers share the Jet Jeep (Jet Bouncer from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). Red Jet A-Squad Ranger has the Jet Kart (Jet Striker from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_), which can transform into the Jet Vaporizer (Fire Bazooka from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_). I must go and fix the bugs in Project Invisiportal and continue Project Dino Thunder. May the Power protect you" and Tommy leaves and Zordon vanishes. The Angels all hold hands and teleport between the rift of the physical and spiritual worlds. They head to the coordinates to destroy the Muslim Zord.

They get out of the base and a Muslim says "Prepare to die"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Cain

"NEO 1!" said Ehud

"NEO 2!" said Ezekiel

"NEO 3!" said Eli

"NEO 4!" said Dina

"NEO 5!" said Hagar

"EAGLE!" said Micah

"CONDOR!" said Caleb

"SWAN!" said Anna

"SWALLOW!" said Martha

"OWL!" said Cornelius

"HAWK!" said Cain

"BIRD RANGER POWER!" said Esau

"FLYING HIGHER AND FASTER POWER RANGERS JET FORCE!" said the Jet Rangers

"Jet Swords" said Cain

"Neo Sword" said Ehud

"Neo Stinger" said Ezekiel

"Neo Slicer" said Dina

"Bird Saber" said Esau and they pushed back the Muslims with their swords.

"Jet Blasters" said Cain

"Neo Blasters" said Ehud

"Set for stun" said Cain and they fired, stunning many Muslims, but the blasts weren't big enough and some were getting through

"Jet Cannon" said Cain and they fired, stunning many more Muslims, but they were still coming

"Jet Smasher" said Cain and they fired both weapons, but still, a few Muslims were getting through

"Jet Bomber" said Cain

"Neo Grenades" said Ehud

"Fire breath," said Esau and they fired, stunning most of the Muslims (_Note: the grenades and fire breathe also had a stun setting)_. The remaining Muslims run towards the Muslim Zord.

"Jet Kart" said Cain

"Jet Jeep" said Cornelius and the jeep came out, with the Jet Cycles in the back

"Black Jet Cycle" said Caleb

"Green Jet Cycle" said Micah

"Blue Jet Cycle" said Martha and they Cycles rolled off and the B-Squad and Bird Rangers get in the back and they all chase after the Muslims. They cut them off and get out of their vehicles

"JET VAPORIZER!" said Cain

"NEO CANNON!" said Ehud

"Set for stun" said Cain

"FIRE!" said the Jet Rangers and they stun every Muslim, but one that gets around them with the plans and powers up the Muslim Zord

"WE NEED JETZORD POWER NOW!" said Cain "HAWK JETZORD!"

"CONDOR JETZORD!" said Caleb

"EAGLE JETZORD!" said Micah

"SWALLOW JETZORD!" said Martha

"OWL JETZORD!" said Cornelius

"SWAN JETZORD!" said Anna

"GARUDAZORD!" said the B-Squad Rangers

"TETRAZORD!" said the Esau. They fire at the Muslim Zord, but it fires back.

"JET MEGAZORD POWER ON!" said Cain and they transformed into Jet Megazord: Flight Mode and begin firing, but again the Muslim Zord survives.

"MEGAGARUDAZORD: FLIGHT MODE!" said Cain and they combine with the Garudazord, but still do no damage, so the Muslim Zord transforms to shuttle mode and flies to the Sun to charge

"ACTIVATING: JET MEGAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Cain and they separate from the Garudazord and transform to battle mode "Jet Saber" (Birdonic Saber from _Choujin Sentai Jetman_)

"GARUDA MEGAZORD NOW!" said Ehud

"JET SABER: FINAL STRIKE!" said the Jet A-Squad Rangers and they strike the Muslim Zord, but don't harm it

"GARUDA BURST!" said the Jet B-Squad Rangers and the blast hits the Muslim Zord, but doesn't harm it.

"MEGAGARUDAZORD: BATTLE MODE!" said Cain and the two Megazords combine

"BIRD MASER!" said the Jet Rangers and hit the Muslim Zord, but it absorbs the attack and attacks, knocking the Condor Jetzord off.

"MEGAGARDUDAZORD: EAGLE BATTLE MODE!" said Micah and the Rangers try the eagle-powered Bird Maser attack, but it doesn't work.

"MEGAGARUDAZORD: BATTLE MODE: TETRA CANNON!" said Cain and the Tetrazord transforms to cannon mode and attaches to the MegaGarudazord

"FIRE!" said all 11 Rangers, but the Muslim Zord absorbs the attacks

"I CALL UPON THE JET BASE AND THE JET ULTRAZORD!" said Cain and the Jet Base teleports to battle, stands up, opens its back, the Mega Garudazord: Eagle Battle Mode: Tetra Cannon transforms back to normal Battle Mode: Tetra Cannon and the it walks in and the Eagle Jetzord flies in behind it.

"See if you can stop this" said Eli

"LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" said Cain and they vaporize the Muslim Zord and its plans, and teleport the Muslim to safety.

"Power Down" said Cain and the Ultrazord separates, the Zords enter the Jet Base and it teleports to Heaven

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

Batling have taken over the Lifeforce Megazord and invaded the Aquabase. On top of this, Ryan is MIA and Carter commits mutiny. Will the remaining Rangers be able to overcome evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	53. The Fate of Lightspeed: Part I

Episode 158: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fate of Lightspeed: Part I

At the Aquabase, an emergency meeting has been called and Captain Mitchell, Ms. Fairweather, and all the Rangers except for Ryan are there.

"Where's Ryan?" Dana asked

"That's what part of this meeting is about" said Mitchell "you guys remember Billy, who I said was classified?"

"Yes" said the Rangers in unison

"Well now he's un-classified" said Mitchell "he was the one who invented or at least made plans for most of the Lightspeed equipment. He was captured and taken to the Skull Cavern. Now the demons are at their weakest, with the lost of both generals, and a portal to Skull Cavern open, so I sent Ryan to try to rescue him. We should be hearing from him shortly, but in the meantime, I'll tell you the other thing I've wanted to tell you" and he pushes a few buttons, and the monitors show the remains of the Lightspeed Solarzord, Supertrain Megazord, and Omega Megazord and the Lifeforce Megazord's bay

"At the moment" said Fairweather "only the Lifeforce Megazord is operational. The Omega Megazord is being rebuilt, but the Lightspeed Solarzord and Supertrain Megazord are being scrapped, as we'd have to rebuild them from scratch"

"_Incoming transmission from the Titanium Ranger_" said the computer and Fairweather pushes a few buttons and Ryan and Billy appear on the screen

"Sir" said Ryan "I've saved Billy"

"Yeah" said Billy "with my Morpher"

"Quiet Billy" said Mitchell "Ryan, look behind you" and then Bansheera comes up and shocks Ryan, forcing him to demorph.

"It looks like my guest has tried to escape" said Bansheera "and now I have another" and the transmission is cut

"I'm going to save Ryan" said Carter

"No" said Mitchell "you will be captured too"

"He's a fellow Ranger, I don't have a choice" said Carter

"You're right" said Mitchell "you don't have a choice, I forbid it"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY! Now get out of my way"

"Carter" said Mitchell "this is mutiny. Take one more step and I'll have to have the other Rangers hunt you down and take the Morpher no matter the cost"

"I'm sorry Captain" said Carter "but I'd rather lose my powers then my friend" and he shoves Mitchell out of the way and runs to the hangar

"Stop him" Mitchell orders

"Are you crazy?" Chad asked "not with him and the Battlizer in the same place"

"Fine" said Mitchell and he hears the sound of the MAV taking off and flying away "Ms. Fairweather, you have remote access to the MAV, right?"

"Yes sir" said Fairweather "but he's already entered the portal, and the demons are jamming us"

"We'll have to get him when he gets back" said Mitchell

At the Skull Cavern, Bansheera says "The time has come to take Mariner Bay"

"Little Batlings on the wing" said Jinxer "Rise up and destroy everything" and the Batlings in the Aquabase come from their card and take control of the Lifeforce Megazord.

Ms. Fairweather thought she heard something and went into the hangar and sees the Batlings, she runs to the nearest camera and yells in it "Batlings have invaded the Aquabase" Mitchell is watching and sees an explosion behind her and she runs and Batlings follow, destroying the camera.

"Order Red alert" said Mitchell and he sees more Batlings destroying more cameras, so he is blind to what is happening. The four remaining Rangers run in with Ms. Fairweather.

"What's happening?" Joel asked

"Batlings have attacked" said Fairweather

"How'd they get in?" Chad asked

"The Megazord" said Mitchell and they see the Lifeforce Megazord raising its sword towards a tower in the Aquabase

"Everybody hold on" said Kelsey and the Lifeforce Megazord struck the Aquabase and sparks flew and the lights flickered

"Could we stop it?" Dana asked "I mean, doesn't it run on lifeforce energy, and Batlings don't have very strong lifeforces"

"With what?" Fairweather asked "we don't have any other Zords"

"Rangers" said Mitchell "go stop the Batlings"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Chad "BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana and they rush to attack the Batlings, but even with help from the Lightspeed soldiers, there are too many and they are overwhelmed and forced to demorph and run back to the command center

"There are too many" said Chad

"Captain" said Fairweather "what do we do?" but he is just staring at the monitors, showing the Lifeforce Megazord destroying the Aquabase, and tears are running down his eyes

"What do we do?" Joel asked

"I'm taking command" said Ms. Fairweather and she turns on the intercoms "the Aquabase is lost, evacuate" and then she turns to the Rangers "Follow me, we're going to make sure everyone else is out before we leave" and they run around the Aquabase and make sure everyone is out before returning to the command center, where Mitchell is still sitting.

"We need to go" said Fairweather, but Mitchell won't move. The Lifeforce Megazord strikes one of the tubes and it is cut, but before the water gets there the Rangers hit the seal doors button. Each tube they try to leave is cut, before there are none left. The Rangers look at each other as if to say "what now?" as water begins to seep in between the cracks

At Mariner Bay City, Bansheera, Jinxer, and a legion of Batlings arrive.

"We need to level these buildings, to make room for my new palace on Earth" said Bansheera

"Would you like me to make you grow?" Jinxer asked

"No" said Bansheera "I only grow as a last resort. How about the Lifeforce Megazord?"

"It can come in a little bit" said Jinxer "but it needs to finish destroying the Aquabase first"

"Yes" said Bansheera "but how about that one?" and she points to the Omega Megazord and then Batlings charge it, scare the Lightspeed personnel away, and take it over, although it can't do much as it wasn't fully repaired, so it can't shoot lasers and doesn't have shields. But it still punches down buildings.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Aquabase is gone and the Rangers lose their powers. Will they be able to unite under a common goal and defeat the demons? Or will the Tribulation begin? Find out next time on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!


	54. The Fate of Lightspeed: Part II

Episode 159: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fate of Lightspeed: Part II

Back at the Aquabase, Mitchell finally speaks "I'm so sorry everyone"

"What for?" Chad asked

"It's a long story" said Mitchell "You see, I wanted to create my own team of Rangers, to help the Power Rangers, but Congress wouldn't give me access to any of the EAGLE scientists for the purpose of building a team of Rangers because they said who needs our own team that we have to pay for when we have Rangers that work for free? So I said I was going to build an underwater Navy Base, to fight surprise attacks from other countries. I figured I would actually build the base and then use it for my Rangers' base. To build such a base I told Congress I needed some geniuses so they gave me Ms. Fairweather and William Cranston, aka Billy, the original Blue Power Ranger and the second Blue EAGLE Ranger, as he spent time on the planet of Aquitar and knows a lot about underwater buildings. I went to Clinton and figured I could use him as an excuse if I ever got caught. Unfortunately, Clinton and Billy had other plans and opened the portal to the Abyss, releasing the demons that you've been fighting this entire time. Clinton's the one that said you can't be Christian, I originally wasn't going to ask. He threatened to drag me down with him if I didn't do exactly what he said"

"What?" Chad roared "you made me deny my faith for the reason of saving you?"

"Your faith?" Joel asked "You're a Christian too?"

"You guys are both Christians?" Kelsey asked

"We're all Christians" said Dana

"You guys are all Christians?" Mitchell asked

"Yes" said all the Rangers in unison

"We need to get out of here and find out if Carter and Ryan are" said Chad with more determination

"We're never going to get out of here" said Joel

"Joel" said Fairweather "if you get us out of here, I'll go on a date with you"

"I just remembered" said Joel "we have air canisters" and he opened up the cabinet

"So" said Mitchell "they don't have enough air in there to make it to the surface"

"Don't you remember?" Fairweather asked "Billy designed a tube that goes underground from here to the submarine bay. Let's go!" and they put on the masks, open the chamber to the secret tube, get in and swim to the submarine bay and get in.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Chad asked and then the Lifeforce Megazord struck the bay and water began rushing in.

"That's how" said Fairweather and they take off "fire the torpedoes"

"Why?" Joel asked

"The Lifeforce Megazord won't have enough energy to move and power the shields with Batlings supplying the power" said Fairweather and Joel fires the torpedoes and they strike the Lifeforce Megazord and it explodes, the flames also engulf the Aquabase, destroying the remains. The Captain cries a single tear as the submarine rises to the surface.

Meanwhile, at the Skull Cavern Carter find Ryan and Billy and flies them back to the city.

"Billy" said Carter "stay here, we're going to try to stop the Omega Megazord"

"Not with my Morpher you're not" said Billy and Carter lands, shoves him out, and flies towards the Omega Megazord. Ryan fires his Titanium Axe while Carter fires the MAV's lasers, but they still don't hurt it.

"Ryan" said Carter "get ready to jump, I'm going to sacrifice the MAV to try to destroy the Omega Megazord"

"All right" said Ryan and they jump and the MAV smashes into the Omega Megazord, and its arms fall off, then the torso falls off, and then the legs fall over and the whole thing explodes. For no apparent reason, they demorph. Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ms. Fairweather, and Captain Mitchell run up. Mitchell retells his story to Carter and Ryan, who say they're Christians too. A laser blasts Mitchell and he collapses unconscience.

"Prepare to die Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Bansheera and Jinxer "now I can destroy you once and for all, you have almost nothing left"

"She's right" said Fairweather "All of the Zords are gone, the V-Lancers, Thermo Blasters, Rescue Rover, Lightspeed Cycles, Trans-Armor Cycle, and Rescuebird were all in the Aquabase when it was destroyed.

"What about our suits, the Rescue Blasters, the Battle Boosters, the MegaBattles, and the Titanium Axe?" Joel asked

"The Government Morphing Grid was destroyed with the Aquabase, and everything that was in it" said Fairweather

"Wait" said Carter "you said almost everything was destroyed, what's left?"

"This" said Fairweather and she pulled out the Hunter Morpher and key "HUNTER POWER! DEMON HUNTER!" and she attacked, but was no match for Bansheera and Batlings.

"What do we do now?" Carter asked

"Come with me" said a voice and they were teleported to an island

"Where are we?" Chad asked

"You're on Project Hexagon's island" said a shining man

"You mean where Commander Oliver works?" Ryan asked

"Yes" said the man "but he's not here right now"

"Who are you?" Carter asked "and why do I feel like I know you?"

"Because you do know me" said the man

"What's your name?" Ryan asked

"I have many names" said the man "most Power Rangers know me as Zordon, their original leader. You know me as Jesus" Immediately they all kneel

"Rise Power Rangers" said Zordon

"We're not Power Rangers" said Carter "we're just Government Rangers"

"You fought for what was right. You defended the innocent. You only used your powers for defense. You never escalated a battle unless forced. You never used your powers for personal gain. And above all you trusted in Me"

"But we didn't have a connection to the Morphing Grid" said Carter

"You fought with more heart then some Rangers that had a connection to the Morphing Grid. Why do you think you were allowed to use the Lights of God? You, just like Ms. Fairweather, are Christians, so you can use the Lights of God. That's why I allowed you to go to Level Three without hurting yourselves, as it drew energy from the life of a Christian" said Zordon

"But we denied you" said Carter "what we did was unforgivable"

"NO!" said Zordon "what I did on the Cross was meant to take what is unforgivable and make it forgivable, that's grace"

"But how can you forgive us?" Chad asked

"Dana and Ryan Mitchell" Zordon said "Do you love Me?"

"Yes we love you" said Dana and Ryan

"Then feed My lambs" said Zordon and then he turns to Joel and Kelsey "Joel Rawlings and Kelsey Winslow, do you love Me?"

"Yes we love You" said Joel and Kelsey

"Then tend My sheep" said Zordon and then he turns to Carter and Chad "Carter Grayson and Chad Lee, do you love Me?"

"Yes, I love You" said Chad

"LORD, You know all things, You know I love You" said Carter

"The feed My sheep" said Zordon "If you are going to win this battle, you will need your Powers back. Take off your Morphers and turn them over" and they do and notice a cross indentation in the back "now insert your cross necklaces into the indent" and they do and their Morphers glow and absorb the crosses "Everything has been repaired. You will know what to do on instinct now that you have a true connection to the Morphing Grid. May the Power protect you" and they are teleported back to Mariner Bay

"You came back" said Fairweather as she was forced to demorph a cross appeared on her Morpher and repowered it.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!"

"HUNTER POWER!" said Fairweather "DEMON HUNTER!"

"POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said all seven Power Rangers

"Rescue Blasters" said Carter

"Titanium Axe" said Ryan

"Demon Blaster" said Fairweather and they fired them and then switched modes.

"Battle Boosters" said Carter and they powered up

"RESCUEBIRD: UNILASER!" said Carter

"FIRE!" said the Rangers, but they don't succeed in hurting her

"V-Lancers" said Carter and they use them in both modes

"SPECTRUM BLAST!" said the Rangers as they blast her, but don't hurt her

"Thermo Blasters" said Carter and they use them by themselves and with the Battle Boosters. Bansheera begins to run to Jinxer for an Advanced Grow Card.

"Red Lightspeed Cycle" said Carter

"Blue Lightspeed Cycle" said Chad

"Green Lightspeed Cycle" said Joel

"Yellow Lightspeed Cycle" said Kelsey

"Pink Lightspeed Cycle" said Dana

"Rescue Rover" said Ryan and Ms. Fairweather and they chase after Bansheera until she knocks Carter off his.

"MAV!" said Carter and the MAV appeared from the Morphing Grid. She's almost to Jinxer.

"TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE!" said Carter and the Trans-Armor Cycle drove up "TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE: ARMOR MODE!" and he back flipped off the Cycle "COMPLETE TRANSFORMATION!" and it forms armor around him.

"MEGABATTLE BLUE!" said Chad typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster

"MEGABATTLE GREEN!" said Joel typing 8-6-1 on his Battle Booster. Carter hands each of his blasters to Kelsey and Dana while Ryan pulls out his Titanium Axe and Ms. Fairweather pulls out her Demon Blaster

"FIRE!" said Carter and they knocked Bansheera down and caused Jinxer to be sucked into the Abyss, but not before he throws an Advanced Grow Card to Bansheera, causing her to grow extra big.

"RESCUEZORDS: MOBILIZE!" said Carter

The Aquabase II rises out of the water, complete with tracks that connect to Mariner Bay's tracks. Doors labeled 1-6 open and six train cars pull out and assemble into a train and follow the tracks near the Rangers.

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out and the Max Solarzord disconnects from the rest of the train, turns to shuttle mode and takes off.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AQUA RESCUEZORD 2!" said Chad

"AERO RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ RESCUEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIGHTSPEED!" said Carter and the Zords hover near each other and combine "Lightspeed Megazord Saber" and is appears and he stabs it into the ground

"INITIATING LIGHTSPEED SOLARZORD SEQUENCE!" said Carter and the Max Solarzord combines with the Lightspeed Megazord.

"OMEGAZORDS: ONLINE!" said Carter and the main five Rangers eject and land in the Rail Rescues, which the Morphing Grid had refilled with the Omegazords.

"Omegazords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Omegazords pull out.

"OMEGAZORD 1!" said Carter

"OMEGAZORD 2!" said Chad

"OMEGAZORD 3!" said Joel

"OMEGAZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"OMEGAZORD 5!" said Dana

"OMEGA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" said Carter and the Zords combine into the Omega Crawler

"TRANSFORM!" said Carter "Omega Spear" and then he makes it pick up the Lightspeed Megazord Saber.

"LIFEZORDS: ACTIVATE!" said Carter

Carter, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana eject and land in the Rail Rescues, which had been refilled with the Lifezords and the Max Lifezord had been attached to the front of the Supertrain.

"Lifezords, pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Lifezords pull out and the Max Lifezord disconnects form the train.

"PYRO LIFEZORD 1!" said Carter

"AERO LIFEZORD 3!" said Joel

"HAZ LIFEZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"MED LIFEZORD 5!" said Dana and the Aqua Lifezord and the Max Lifezord are controlled via the Morphing Grid

"MEGAZORD MODE: LIFE!" said Carter and the Zords hover near each other and combine into the Life Megazord

"INITIATING LIFEFORCE MEGAZORD SEQUENCE!" said Carter and the Max Lifezord combines with the Life Megazord to make the Lifeforce Megazord

"Lifeforce Megazord Saber" said Carter and Joel ejects and Ms. Fairweather takes his spot.

"Lifeforce Level 1" said Carter and he turned the Control Stick "Energize" and the Megazord began to move

"Lifeforce Level 2" said Carter and he turned the Control Stick "Energize" and energy climbed up the Lifeforce Megazord Saber

"RAIL RESCUEZORD 3!" said Joel and he inserted the Control Stick into the Rail Rescuezord. The Morphing Grid controlled the other Rail Rescues

"SUPERTRAIN MEGAZORD!" said Joel

"All set and locked on target" said Ryan and cannons unfold and point towards the demon "FIRE!" and the Lightspeed Solarzord fired all its weapons

"TURBINES: FIRE!" said Joel and the Turbines fire

"OMEGA MEGAZORD: DUAL STRIKE!" said Chad

"Lifeforce Level 3" said Carter and he turned the Control Stick "ENERGIZE!" and the sword swung. The combined attacks sealed Bansheera into the Abyss.

"Power Down" said Carter and the Zords separated and the Rangers ejected and demorphed.

"Rangers" said a voice and they turned to see Zordon and kneeled and then stood back up "You may keep your powers, but I don't want Captain Mitchell to know. Ryan Mitchell I want you to be captain of the Aquabase II. Now Captain _Ryan _Mitchell, even though you have authority at the Aquabase, Carter is still the leader on the field. May the Power protect you" and He laid His hands on Mitchell's head, healing him, but then vanished and Mitchell woke up

"Well I guess its over" said Mitchell "you may keep your powerless Morphers and your jackets as a memory"

"Oh Joel" said Ms. Fairweather and he turns to see she had left and came back in a sports car "I'm ready for our date" and he gets in. They hear a siren and see a fire truck and everyone, even Joel, runs after it.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Hexagon has been invaded. Will Tommy be able to save it or is the Project gone forever? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	55. Fall of the Hexagon

Episode 160: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: Fall of the Hexagon

At Project Hexagon, Tommy is getting ready to leave. Haley had already left. He was ready to focus more on college and less on his Ranger life. Jason and Justin were going to take over. All he had left to do is close up and plant the perfected invisiportals around the universe, allowing the Rangers to travel quickly. He was ready to go, when he hears an explosion.

"Hello Tommy" said a voice "Or should I say Commander Oliver?" and Tommy turns around to see a dinosaur-like villain, a robotic villain, and… Elsa?

"Elsa?" Tommy asked "what happened?"

"I joined the winning side, isn't it obvious?" Elsa asked

"Yes" said the dinosaur "allow me to introduce myself and my allies. You've already met Elsa, the cyborg is Zeltrax, and I'm Mesogog. Our mission, to restore Earth to the day of the dinosaurs"

"You do realize there was only a day or so that had dinosaurs, but not humans?" Tommy asked

"To help me I thought the great Tommy Oliver would be of use" said Mesogog "After all you have the Dino Gems and look, even three Dino Morphers" Mesogog began looking around "with all this information on Power Ranger teams, I'm sure I could build my own team and use the information from the other teams to find their weaknesses and exploit them. Now surrender and help me"

"Why?" Tommy asked "There are only three of you, and it only looks like two of you are a good fighter"

"Only two?" Mesogog asked "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my creation, the Tyrannodrones" and many dinosaur-themed foot soldiers stormed in "now surrender, or I'll have to destroy you"

"Okay Mesogog" said Tommy and he bowed his head "you… lose" and he tornado-kicked the nearest Tyrannodrones away. He piled the Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Gems and the Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Morphers into a box with the Dino Thunder symbol on it, as they were the closest ones to him. Then he fired a crystal-laser at the Black Dino Gem, sealing it inside the crystal, but the Tryannodrones knocked the laser out of his hand before he could do the same to the White Dino Gem. He then punched a few of them out of his way.

"Get him" said Mesogog and they all begin to run after Tommy "Don't bother Tommy, I already destroyed the vehicles and planted bombs on the island, there's no escape"

"I'll never work for you" said Tommy and he ran towards the end of the island, where the villains corner him

"It's over" said Mesogog

"That's what you think" said Tommy "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! ZEO RANGER V RED!" and he morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger

"So what" said Mesogog "you Morphed on an island that's about to explode, with still no escape"

"I NEED ZEOZORD POWER NOW!" said Tommy "ZEOZORD V!" and Zeozord V flew from underneath the island and Tommy jumps in and flies to Angel Grove, where Jason and Justin are waiting. The Hexagon's island explodes, sending Tommy's experiments all over the world. The villains call their own ship before the island explodes, and fly to a nearby island.

Back at Angel Grove, Tommy ejects and sends his Zeozord back to the hangar and demorphs

"What happened Tommy?" Justin asked

"A new villain, destroyed Project Hexagon's island" said Tommy "it's over, all that's left are three of the Morphers"

"No" said Jason

"You guys can go home" said Tommy "I've got to report this to the new president, President George W. Bush" and he heads to the White House

A day later, Tommy says "Hello Mr. President, I'm sure you're aware of Project Hexagon"

"The Project that the government helps the Power Rangers build Morphers on the secret island?" Bush asked

"Yes" said Tommy "a villain broke into it and destroyed it"

"What of your experiments?" Bush asked

"I saved three Morphers, but everything else is lost, as they were either blasted somewhere on Earth, destroyed in the explosions, or, the worst case scenario, captured by evil" said Tommy

"I'm sorry Commander" said Bush "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel Project Hexagon, as you have nothing left. We'll still help out Space Patrol Delta, though"

"I understand" said Tommy and he left and a day later he was back at his house in Reefside City, and was discussing what to do next, with Haley, Andros, Birdie, Cruger, and Kat.

"Hello Tommy" said a voice and they turn around to see Zordon, they all kneel and then stand back up "I know what happened, and that you lost your information and your projects are gone. Haley can design a tracking device for Dino DNA, as all the experiments in Project Dino Thunder, have Dino DNA. Tommy, I'll replace all your information on Rangers" and a bunch of files, each with a Ranger series logo on it appears "Tommy I want you to relax and let others build Ranger Teams, you and Haley have done enough for a while. Instead I want Haley to continue building equipment for Project Dino Thunder and I want you to create a video diary of the Power Rangers, excluding the Angel Rangers. I will give you a device that will allow you to use the Morphing Grid to look back through time and create a video" and a device appears. "SPD, status report"

"We are doing very well" said Kat "let me give you a history of our project. Back in 1984, six adults joined with us to experiment with Ranger Tech, and the side-affects were interesting. When the adults had kids, each kid had a super power ability. Sadly, nothing else was accomplished, so the team disbanded and we lost contact with everybody in the team except one. Now, we have finally developed a connection with the Morphing Grid and created a Morpher for our first Red Ranger, which is modeled after the Red Ranger of Venus' suit. We have given it to the only human that still actively worked with us, Jake Tate. The planets of Eltare, Aquitar, KO-35, and Venus are all chipping in and helping us build a space command base, SPD Command, where Supreme Commander Birdie will be stationed, and the Delta Base, which will be Earth's SPD Branch's HQ, as soon as we find a place to put it"

"Very good" said Zordon "Andros, I want you to help a new ally build her own team of Rangers"

"Who?" Andros asked and Rita Repulsa appeared

"Rita" said Zordon "with her knowledge of how evil works, she will be good at creating a strategy for a team of Rangers"

"Actually" said Rita "I want to be the creator not the mentor, but I've been training someone for a while to mentor a team"

"Well, I'll help you" said Andros "and Tommy, I've ordered some KO-35 tech for you, it should arrive soon, and then you can outfit your basement into your own HQ"

"It sounds like the plans are set" said Zordon "May the Power protect you" and he vanished

At the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor, a city near Reefside City, Sensei Wanatabe and his son Cam are walking and they here a voice say "Hello Kanoi and Cameron" and they turn around to see a being wearing blue ninja robes

"Who are you?" Sensei asked

"I am Ninjor" said Ninjor "and soon Blue Bay Harbor is going to be under attack. Have you heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Yes" said Sensei "they have defended Earth for quite a few years now"

"I am going to teach you the full style of a Ninja, allowing you to use special powers to manipulate Air, Earth, and Water, and I want you to teach your students what I'm going to teach you" said Ninjor "Cam is the best man on Earth with computers, I'm going to teach him how to build Morphers and other Power Rangers arsenal"

"You mean we're going to be Power Rangers?" Cam asked

"It is up to your father who gets the Morphers" said Ninjor "here are the Power Discs to get you started" and three discs appear in Cam's hands "this will give you the connection to the Morphing Grid, now let me teach you about it…"

A month later Ninjor has taught Cam all he needs to know and he leaves him and heads to the Thunder Ninja Academy, located in Stone Canyon.

"Hello Master of Thunder" said a voice and the Thunder Academy's Sensei turns around to see Ninjor

"Who are you?" the sensei asked

"I am Ninjor" said Ninjor "and soon you will be under attack. Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Yes" said the sensei "in fact three of them, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell trained here before moving to Angel Grove"

"Now I will train you in a powerful style of Thunder, so not only will your attacks be named after thunder, but you will be able to manipulate thunder and lightning and I want you to pass it onto your students" said Ninjor "I know your also good at technology, so I want you to teach you how to build a Morpher, so you can create your own team of Rangers. To get you started, here are two Power Discs that will give you a connection to the Morphing Grid" and he handed the sensei two discs "now let me teach you about it…"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

When a criminal escapes, the Red Ranger of Venus is severely injured, and has good chance of dying. Will his bride-to-be be able to bring him to justice or will she and her friends fall as well? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	56. Force from Space: Part I

Episode 161: Power Rangers Time Force: Force from Space: Part I

On the Planet Venus, a jury is trying Ransik for many crimes.

"Jury" said the judge "what is your decision?"

"For crimes against the universe, we find Ransik guilty" said the head of the jury

"I sentence Ransik to be frozen in carbonate, forever" said the judge "case dismissed" Time Force Officers Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie escort Ransik to the prison ship, where he will be imprisoned until the next day, when the person that ran the carbonate machine returned to work. They put them there and guarded the prison.

"Hello Jen" said a voice and she turned around to see her husband-to-be, Alex, the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Alex" said Jen and they kissed.

"Want to go on one last date before we're married tomorrow?" Alex asked

"I'd love to, but Captain Logan ordered me to stay here" said Jen

"Well" said Alex "you know only one person can overrule an order from Captain Logan"

"Who?" Jen asked

"The Red Time Force Ranger" said Alex "me"

"Oh, you're smooth" said Jen "when are they going to assign the rest of the Chrono Morphers to people?"

"I don't know" said Alex "but I put in a good word for you, I want you to be my Pink Ranger"

"Can't you just order it done?" Jen asked "you just said you're first in command"

"I said I had the most power, but that doesn't mean the Time Force Council can't overrule me" said Alex and then they heard an alarm and turned around to see Ransik has been broken out of his cell by his daughter Nadira and a cyborg named Frax.

"Jen" said Alex "go get help, and see if you can get the Chrono Morphers released"

"Okay" said Jen and she, Lucas, Trip, and Katie run to get help.

"Hold it right there Ransik" said Alex

"How are you going to make me?" Ransik asked

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Alex "TIME RED!"

"Impressive, you can Morph" said Ransik "let me show you what I can do" and he reaches into himself and pulls out a sword

"Chrono Sabers" said Alex and he and Ransik began exchanging blows.

"Good-bye Ranger" said Ransik and he dropped his sword and pulled out a cannon and fires it point-blank range at Alex forcing him to demorph and collapse on the ground. He took control of the prison ship and flies it towards Earth, a planet with much weaker technology than Venus, and will be easy to conquer. Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie run up with Time Force officers.

"Alex!" screamed Jen and she turned to Captain Logan "call a medic"

"Jen" coughed Alex "I… heard Ransik… say something about… Earth. Take my Chrono Morpher and the others, stop him"

"But Alex" said Jen "without your DNA, the others won't activate"

"I'm… not… really from… Venus" said Alex "I'm really from… Earth. I have a twin on Earth… living in Silver Hills… his name is Wesley Collins… he would have the same DNA as me… go!" and Alex collapsed as the medics ran up

"Alex!" screamed Jen

"Cadets" said Captain Logan "come with me" and they go to the Time Force Council "Cadet Scotts, you told me you and Alex were talking"

"Yes Captain" said Jen

"Since you were distracted, and your teammates didn't remind you of your duties, your are all fired" said Logan

"But Alex sent me on a mission to Earth to stop Ransik" said Jen

"I'll send some Time Force Cadets with the Chrono Morphers and Circuit. Alex doesn't have any authority, as right now he's as good as dead" said Logan "now get out of here _civilians_" As they walk out they see some cadets bring in the Chrono Morphers and Circuit.

"We're getting our jobs back" said Jen "follow me" and they run back into the room and fight the cadets, knock them out, grab the Morphers and Circuit, and run to the Time Ship.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked

"Earth" said Jen and Lucas begins typing in the coordinates and the Transwarp Megazord hits them to Earth.

Meanwhile, Logan is trying to stop them

"It's no use" said a cadet "I've trained with Lucas before and with his knowledge of vehicles, he has made it so no one can access it wirelessly"

"Now we have five missing Morphers and a dangerous criminal" said Logan

"Do we go after them?" someone asked

"No" said Logan "Venus will be left unprotected, we must wait"

On the Time Ship, Lucas asked "where are we going on Earth?"

"Silver Hills" said Jen. When they are about to land, Ransik shoots them down and the ship crashes.

"Is everybody okay?" Jen asked as her teammates climb out of the wreckage

"I've got Circuit" said Trip

"I've got the Chrono Morphers" said Lucas

"I'm all right" said Katie

"We've got to find Alex's twin, he can unlock the Chrono Morphers" said Jen and they hike to Silver Hills.

"Well what do we have here" said a voice and they turn around to see Ransik "four Time Force Cadets and look, Morphers. Cyclobots, attack!" Jen and her friends try to defend themselves, but there are too many of them, and they can't Morph. Jen is about to be killed

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

When a stranger saves Jen, she must trust him to use a Morpher. Will they be able to work as a team and overcome evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	57. Force from Space: Part II

Episode 162: Power Rangers Time Force: Force from Space: Part II

Jen is about to be killed when a man on a motorcycle grabs her and drives her to safety. She gets off and he takes off his helmet, revealed to be someone that looked a lot like Alex.

"Are you Wesley Collins?" Jen asked

"Yes" said Wes "how did you know my name?"

"We need your help" said Jen "we're Power Rangers and we need you to unlock our Morphers"

"You're what and you need me to do what?" Wes asked

"I've got no time to explain" said Jen "guys get over here and put your Morphers on. Wes put this on your wrist" and they do what she says

"_DNA Confirmed: Chrono Morphers unlocked_" said the Red Chrono Morpher and all the Morphers glow their Ranger color.

"Daddy" said Nadira, looking at Wes "didn't you already get rid of him?"

"I destroyed you once" said Ransik to Wes "and I'll destroy you again"

"What is he talking about?" Wes asked Jen

"Doesn't concern you" said Jen "just do what we do and yell Time for Time Force and Time Red. Ready?"

"Ready" said the others

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie

"Wow" said Wes "you were telling me the truth"

"Amazing" said Lucas

"Awesome" said Katie

"Yeah" said Trip

"Let's do it" said Jen "Chrono Blasters" and they blast the Cyclobots backwards "Chrono Sabers!" and they all use their Chrono Sabers to attack the Cyclobots.

"TIME STRIKE!" said Jen and she struck the remaining Cyclobots exploded and Ransik's gang retreated.

"Power Down" said Jen and they demorphed and she turns to Wes "Thank-you for your help, but we don't need you anymore"

"Fine with me" said Wes and he takes off his Morpher and walks away.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

Without 5 Rangers, the Time Force Rangers cannot properly combat Ransik. Will Jen be able to accept Wes? And even if she does, will Wes be able to accept himself? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	58. Something To Fight For

Episode 163: Power Rangers Time Force: Something To Fight For

Ransik sends Mohawked Mutant to attack.

"Rangers" said Circuit "a mutant is attacking"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie and they run to the battle. They use their Chrono Blasters and Chrono Sabers to fight them the mutant, but are no match.

"Rangers" said Circuit, who had flown into battle "a message from Captain Logan" and a hologram of Logan appeared

"Rangers" said Logan "even though you stole the Chrono Morphers, you are our last hope, we'll send new weapons and allow to access the Time Flyers. Your first new weapons are the V Weapons"

"V5!" said Jen

"V2!" said Lucas

"V3!" said Trip

"V4!" said Katie and they blasted the mutant but he still was beating them.

"Jen" said Lucas "we need Wes' help"

"He's just some rich kid" said Lucas

"We need a full team" said Katie

"Fine" said Jen "Circuit, go find Wes" and she gives Circuit the Red Chrono Morpher

"Okay Jen" said Circuit and he found Wes

"Wes" said Circuit

"Who are you?" Wes asked

"I'm Circuit, Time Force's robot bird" said Circuit "the team needs your help"

"They don't need me" said Wes "besides I'm busy"

"Wes" said a voice from Circuit and Jen's holographic helmet appears "your busy doing what?"

"I'm rich, I can do anything I want, and I don't need to waste my time helping people"

"You get down here or the world will be destroyed you rich brat" said Jen

"What do you mean rich brat?" Wes asked

"You only care about yourself, you only use your money to help yourself" said Jen

"You know what?" Wes asked "your right, I've followed my father's footsteps, but I'm not going to any more. Circuit, guide me to the battle" and Circuit takes him to the battle and gives him the Chrono Morpher

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Wes "TIME RED! V1!" and they run at the mutant and blast him backwards.

"Combine your weapons to form the Vortex Blaster" said Circuit "I'm sending you the information right now"

"Downloading now" said Wes and the instructions appear on his visor "Got it. VORTEX BLASTER!" and they combine their weapons

"LOCK ON TARGET!" said Wes "FIRE!" and they blast the mutant.

Frax makes the mutant grow.

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"Their incredible" said Jen

"Use your Chrono Morpher to dispatch the Time Jet" said Circuit

"Right" said Jen "TIME JET ONLINE!" and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

They blast the Mohawked Mutant, but they didn't leave a mark.

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: JET MODE!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a giant jet and create a tornado that knocks the mutant over and then vanishes.

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE BLUE!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly blue "TIME JET: BLASTER MODE!" and the Time Jet transforms into a blaster

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they knocked the mutant over, but he knocked the Megazord apart.

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly red "DEPLOY SABER!" and a sword came out of the Megazord's chest and a shield appeared

"TIME STRIKE!" said the Rangers and they struck the mutant and he began to explode

"Mohawked Mutant" said Jen and she took out her Time Force Badge "your Time's up" and the badge turned the mutant into a statue and it landed in the Time Force Megazord

"What do we do with that?" Wes asked

"We'll leave it here" said Jen "so when we send it back they'll have it to imprison"

"Power Down" said Jen and the Rangers eject, the Megazord separates and the Zords return to Venus and the Rangers demorph.

"Thanks for your help" said Jen "the Red Chrono Morpher is yours to keep if you want"

"I want to help" said Wes "speaking of which, you guys don't exactly blend in, in your uniforms, let's go shopping" and Wes buys them some clothes and they change into them.

"You also need somewhere to stay" said Wes "my dad won't let you stay with us, he hates anyone that isn't rich, but you can stay in an old clock while you're here"

"Thanks Wes" said Jen

"Your welcome Jen" said Wes and they parted ways.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers:

The Time Force Megazord is defeated and the Rangers are about to be defeated. Will they be able to win? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	59. The Time Shadow

Episode 164: Power Rangers Time Force: The Time Shadow

At the Clock Tower, the Rangers hear a knock and go to the door to see Wes

"Wes" said Trip "what's up?"

"I was wondering a few things after doing research on the various Power Rangers" said Wes

"Like what?" Jen asked

"For instance all the other teams destroy their monsters, why do we contain them?" Wes asked

"You see" said Jen "over the years, there were many types of enemies the Rangers have fought. The Mighty Morphin, Aquitar, Turbo, and Space Rangers mainly fought monsters, which are just evil creations, and have no soul, so they really aren't even alive, which is why we refer to them as being destroyed and not killed. The Zeo Rangers fought robots, which again have no souls. The Lightspeed Rangers fought demons, and didn't destroy them, but when they were defeated, they were sucked into the Abyss. Then there were the bosses and generals, which were human in Mighty Morphin, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, and Space Rangers, and the monsters, generals, and bosses were all alien for the Galaxy Rangers. You are only allowed to kill an alien or human when it is absolutely necessary and there is no other way. Every alien was like this for the Galaxy Rangers because they had no way to capture them and the aliens could easily destroy their ship and thousands of civilians with it if they weren't killed. On Venus, we are not in a womb like other species, but in test tubes. Occasionally something goes wrong and the effects can be good or bad"

"Like me" said Trip "something went wrong with me and I was born with green hair, and I have a special connection with Heaven that gives me what you'd call psychic powers"

"Or me" said Katie "I was born with super strength"

"Anyways" said Jen "those are good effects, the bad ones are that they are born as mutants. Though not evil by birth, most of them are discriminated to the point of becoming criminals. Ransik was different, he was still mostly human, and only had a small part be mutant, as was the girl he took to be his daughter, Nadira. They each have to take a special potion, made by Frax, to stay alive. Since every mutant has at least part of them be human, they still have souls, so we are suppose to capture them"

"One more thing" said Wes "why are we called Power Rangers Time Force, can we time travel?"

"No" said Jen "time travel is forbidden by God Himself. We are called Power Rangers Time Force for three reasons. First, we will protect any planet at any time. Second Zordon, the leader of the original Power Rangers, aka Jesus Christ-"

"Wait" said Wes "you mean our leader is God?"

"Yes" said Jen "do you believe in Him?"

"I used to, when my Mother was alive" said Wes "when she died, I wondered how a loving God could exist and let a monster kill her. When you showed up, I realized God had to be related somehow to you and I rededicated my life to Christ"

"Good" said Jen "back to reason number two, Zordon gave us the Chrono Morphers, along with other equipment, that would be a millennium more advanced of anything here on Earth. Reason number three is that we have a time window, allowing us to see the future, although the future can be altered, as each person, and the Christians gets God's help, controls their own destiny. Also, the window can be wrong if great evil or good is about to take place, as they will overload the window"

"Rangers" said Circuit "Ransik has sent Contempra to attack. Captain Logan has sent the Vector Cycles to get you there"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie and they jump on the Vector Cycles and race off to fight the mutant and when they get there they shoot her.

"Hello Pink Ranger" said Contempra "do you remember me? Your dead boyfriend and you tried to captured me a while back"

"His death will not be in vain" said Jen and she sets V5 to kill

"Don't do it Jen" said the other Rangers trying to take V5 away from her

"Jen" said Wes "what did we just talk about?"

"You're right" said Jen and she turned V5 back to stun

"VORTEX BLASTER!" said Jen and they combine their weapons

"LOCKED ON TARGET!" said Wes

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they blast the mutant and Frax makes it grow.

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE BLUE!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly blue "TIME JET: BLASTER MODE!" and the Time Jet transforms into a blaster

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they knocked the mutant over, but she knocked the Megazord on its back.

On Venus, Captain Logan goes up to a man in sunglasses and says "Project Time Shadow is complete"

"Good" said the man "send it"

Back on Earth, Contempra is about to destroy the Rangers when something eclipses the Sun, a portal! Out flies a black Time Flyer, which fires its lasers and knocks Contempra over. It transforms into a Megazord, which uses its swords to turn contain Contempra and it flies back into another portal, along with the Time Flyers, which the Rangers had ejected from.

"Power Down" said Jen and they demorphed and went back to the clock tower.

"What was that?" Wes asked

"I have no idea" said Jen

"I do" said Circuit "the Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord. It will come when you are most needed, it is sent by… unknown"

"Unknown?" Jen asked "I wonder who is sending it"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

The Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow Megazord are defeated. Will the Rangers be able to work together and capture the mutant? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	60. A Parting of Ways

Episode 165: Power Rangers Time Force: A Parting of Ways

A few days later Ransik wants some money so he captures a bus of kids.

"Hello Pink Ranger" said Ransik, as the Rangers were at the mall "I've kidnapped a bunch of kids and I will kill them if you don't pay the ransom of $1,000,000."

"I'll see if I can get my dad to pay it" said Wes and he goes to his dad.

"Hey Dad" said Wes

"Hello Wes" said Mr. Collins "and what can I do for you?"

"You know those mutants that have been attacking?" Wes asked

"Yes" said Mr. Collins

"Well their leader captured a bunch of kids and says he'll kill them if he doesn't get a $1,000,000, will you pay the ransom?" Wes asked

"Absolutely not" said Mr. Collins

"Why not?" Wes asked

"Our money is our money, not theirs" said Mr. Collins

"Mom what want you to do this, she loved children" said Wes

"I don't want to hear anymore about this" said Mr. Collins

"You won't have to" said Wes "I'm leaving" and he packed his things and moved into the Clock Tower.

"What now?" Wes asked

"We give him fake money" said Jen "it's the only way" and she grabs a sack and fills it with pillows "Let's go"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie and they get on their Vector Cycles and race off to find Ransik

"Hello Rangers" said Ransik "First, send your Vector Cycles away, as I don't want you chasing after me" and they race away "now demorph"

"Power Down" said Jen and they demorphed

"Now hand over the money" said Ransik and Katie tossed it to him "this isn't money. Redeye, kill the kids" and the bus is revealed and a mutant appears, who gets on the bus and sends it racing towards a cliff.

On Venus the same man in sunglasses as the one that sent the Time Shadow opens a portal and sends a new vehicle

"No!" yelled Wes and then his computer display turns on and shows him plans for the Strata Cycle and the display vanishes and the Strata Cycle appears in front of him. He jumps off and races off and stops the bus from going off a cliff. Redeye comes out and Wes blasts him, but Frax makes him grow

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE BLUE!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly blue "TIME JET: BLASTER MODE!" and the Time Jet transforms into a blaster

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they knocked the mutant over, but he knocked the Megazord on its back.

On Venus, the Shadow Winger gets on the runway and the Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at it and sends it flying into the portal.

On Earth, a portal eclipses the Sun and the Shadow Winger flies out and transforms into the Time Shadow Megazord. When even both Megazords aren't enough a display for the Shadow Force Megazord comes up.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE BLUE!" said Jen and the two Megazords combine. The Shadow Force Megazord uses its gun to draw a clock around the mutant and fires at it

"Redeye" said Wes "your Time's up" and Redeye is contained and appears in the Megazord

"Power Down" said Jen and the Rangers ejected, the Zords separated, and returned to Venus and the Rangers demorphed.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

An alien named Mirloc captures Wes. Two old Red Rangers and a new Red Ranger come to take his place. But if the Time Force Rangers are to make it out alive, one of the Red Rangers will be asked to lay down their life. But will they do it? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	61. Blood Red

Episode 166: Power Rangers Time Force: Blood Red

A few days later, Trip is showing off his new weapon to the rest of the Rangers

"If you add my new parts to a Chrono Saber, it will turn it into the Electro Booster" said Trip

"I'm going for a walk guys" said Wes "I need to think about my Dad" and Wes walks back towards his mansion.

"Hello Red Ranger" said Ransik "I'd like you to meet by friend, Mirloc" and an alien appears, and Wes sees his Dad walking this way, he knows he's not suppose to reveal his identity, but Jen said in extreme circumstances he could.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Wes "TIME RED!" and he battled Mirloc. Mirloc then opens his chest to reveal mirrors that capture Wes.

On Venus, the man with sunglasses is watching the events take place

"Captain Logan" said the man

"Yes, sir?" Logan asked

"Contact the Commander and Circuit and tell them what happened" said the man

"Yes sir" said Logan

"Rangers" said Circuit "Wes has been captured by an alien named Mirloc. Save him"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie and they get on their Vector Cycles and race off to find Mirloc.

"Hello Rangers" said Mirloc "Are you ready to join your friend?" and he opens his chest, but before they capture anyone they are blasted shut "Ow! Do you know how long it takes for those to heal?"

"Not long enough" said a voice and everyone turns around to see a Ranger that looks like Wes, but slightly different, with a badge that says SPD, and he is holding a weapon that looks similar to V1, but the 1 on it looks different.

"Wes?" Jen asked

"I'm not Wes" said the Red Ranger

"I hate to break up this party but I'm going to kill you" said Mirloc and he pulls out two swords and is about to strike the Time Force Rangers when two swords block his.

"Hello there" said the Red Zeo Ranger aka Commander Tommy Oliver

"Great to be back" said the Red Power Ranger aka Jason Lee Scott

"Captain Logan called me and said you needed help" said Tommy "Jason hasn't had a battle in a while, and I thought Jake Tate here would be some help, as he can act as a replacement for Wes"

"SPD1!" said Jake "let's put them together guys" and SPD1 combined with V2-5

"SPD VORTEX BLASTER!" said Jake "LOCKED ON TARGET!"

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they hit Mirloc again, weakening him to the point where his mirrors would need some repair before they could even heal and they released Wes.

"I'll be back Rangers" said Mirloc and he vanished to have Frax fix his mirrors to at least the point where they could heal properly.

"Am I looking in a mirror?" Wes asked and they laughed and went back to the Clock Tower.

"Here's our plan" said Jen "Wes, you use the Electro Booster. The rest of us Time Force Rangers and Jake will use the SPD Vortex Blaster. Jason and Tommy, just do what you best"

"You mean annihilate?" Jason asked

"Let's go" said Jen and they race off to find Mirloc.

"Hello Rangers" said Mirloc "prepare to die"

"You guys know what time it is?" Jake asked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" said Jason and Tommy

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" said Jason

"ZEO RANGER V RED!" said Tommy

"Well yes, I guess it is time to Morph" said Jake "but do you know what it is time for?"

"It's TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Wes "TIME RED!"

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie

"Well yes, I guess it is also time for Time Force" said Jake, pulling out a badge has a dog and the word POLICE on it "but I meant that its TIME FOR SPD! 1 SPD RED RANGER!"

"Chrono Saber: Electro Booster" said Wes

"SPD VORTEX BLASTER!" said Jake

"Power Sword" said Jason

"Zeo Sword" said Tommy and they all attack but Mirloc knocks the SPD Vortex Blaster apart

"Chrono Sabers" said Jen

"SPD Saber" said Jake and he ran up, but Mirloc was a better swordsman and hits Jake's visor, causing it to shatter. Jake tosses it off, but being helmetless he loses his Ranger-strength, and protection, and Mirloc stabs him though the stomach, killing him.

"JAKE!" screamed Wes and the Ranger were filled with fury and soon have Mirloc at the end of their swords.

"What do we do with him?" Wes asked Tommy

"Move aside" said a voice and Wes turns his head to see a militia, and the militia member that just spoke to him was a rival a grad school, Eric Myers. He had cuffs and shoved Wes aside to cuff Mirloc.

"Hey buddy" said Jason "what are you doing?"

"We have jurisdiction here, as we are the Silver Guardians, and this is Silver Hills" said Eric

"Actually we do" said Tommy "as were the Power Rangers and we have authority over the universe, and well, Silver Hills is in the universe" and Tommy took him away "I'm taking him to the SPD Council, as he killed one of their own" and he led Mirloc away as Jason carried Jake's body and his helmet.

"Hello Wes" said Mr. Collins to Wes "yes I know you're the Red Time Force Ranger, I saw you morph earlier. I want to offer you a job as head of the Silver Guardians"

"What is that exactly?" Wes asked

"A militia that is dedicated to protecting people from mutants, for a price" said Mr. Collins

"If you charge people I'll never join" said Wes and he and his friends left.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

With the Time Force Rangers at Jake's funeral, Silver Hills is unprotected. Will Eric and the Silver Guardians fall to the mutants? Or will a new power be revealed that will save them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	62. The Quantum Quest

Episode 167: Power Rangers Time Force: The Quantum Quest

In New York City, Tommy Oliver is going on his toughest mission. Yes, tougher than _Green with Evil, The Green Candle, Return of an Old Friend, Green No More, Return of the Green Ranger, _even tougher than _A Hogday Afternoon/A Zeo Beginning_ and _Countdown to Destruction_. His mission? To tell Jake Tate's family about his death. He knock on their door and a preteen opens it and Tommy's eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Son, is your Mother home" said Tommy

"Yes" said young Sky "Mom! Someone wants to see you" and Mrs. Tate runs down

"Tommy" said Mrs. Tate "what a surprise" and then she notices his tears "what happened to Jake?"

"I'm so sorry" said Tommy "We went on a mission, and he was… killed" and Mrs. Tate breaks down in tears. When she's done crying he says "I know this won't bring him back, but I thought Sky should have it" and he gives Sky his father's helmet "Let me know when the funeral is"

"I will" said Mrs. Tate

Next week, Jason, Tommy, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Jen all attend Jake Tate's funeral, and all are in tears by the end.

"Rangers" said a voice and Trip takes Circuit out of his backpack

"What is it Circuit?" Jen asked

"Ransik has sent Eyeacon to attack Silver Hills" said Circuit

"But that's in Washington and were in New York City" said Wes "how are we going to get all the way across the country by then?"

"Take the Time Jet" said Circuit

"But we'll never make it in time" said Jen

"Go Rangers" said Tommy "I'll try to get my people there first, but in case I don't go!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards Silver Hills

"Andros" said Tommy

"Hey Commander" said Andros

"Where are you guys?" Tommy asked

"KO-35" said Andros

"Never mind" said Tommy.

Ransik discovers Tommy trying to contact backup and has Frax send a signal covering Earth, temporarily blocking all communications and Tommy discovers it, but can't stop it.

On the ride to Silver Hills, Wes takes some time to ask some more questions about Time Force and Ransik.

"Who is Ransik?" Wes asked

"On Venus, people are born in a laboratory, which we use to try to keep the gene pool pure and in some cases, enhance them, like how Trip has visions and green hair, and how Katie has super-strength" said Jen "but somebody cracked his test tube and the gas in the air made him part human, part not, and he became a mutant, and recruited more mutants to try to destroy society"

"How is Nadira his daughter then?" Wes asked

"Everyone has the option of being an adoptive parent to the babies" said Jen

"Anything else I should know?" Wes asked

"When Time Force was just forming, Zordon not only gave us the Chrono Morphers and Time Flyers, he gave us the Quantum Morpher and the Quantasaurus Rex. While we were experimenting with portal technology, the United Alliance of Evil attacked the universe and captured Venus, to protect the Quantum Morpher and the Q-Rex, we sent them to Earth, the only planet left not captured, but we never found out if they made it or not.

At Silver Hills, the Silver Guardians are fighting Eyeacon. A blast hits the cliff behind Eric and a hole is created and a box falls out and hits him in the head.

"Ow" said Eric and he picks up the box to reveal the Quantum Morpher and a note that says, "say 'Quantum Power'".

Eyeacon attacks one of the Silver Guardians, but Eric decides what to do.

"QUANTUM POWER!" said Eric "QUANTUM RANGER!" and he attacks Eyeacon "Quantum Defender" and he converts it to sword mode and slices him and converts his weapon back to blaster mode. The Time Force Rangers jump down from the Time Jet and are about to finish Eyeacon off when a laser from Eric's blaster hits him and he falls down in pain. They turn to see Eric twirling his Quantum Defender around as he walks over to Eyeacon and takes out a red Time Force badge.

"The End" said Eric and the mutant turns back into a statue. Eric then runs away.

"Who was that?" Wes asked

"That was the Quantum Ranger" said Jen

"I thought you said it didn't have an owner" said Wes

"It didn't" said Jen

"Then who owns it?" Wes asked

"I don't know" said Jen "Circuit, establish a connection with Captain Logan" (he can because Andros disabled the blocker earlier) and Captain Logan appears

"Captain Logan" said Jen "first, can you send a portal to take Eyeacon back" and a portal opens and sucks the statue in "and someone found the Quantum Morpher, but we don't know who, or if they know where the Q-Rex is"

"Since we know it is near Silver Hills, we will be able to scan the area for its signal" said Captain Logan

At Mr. Collin's mansion, Eric walks in, demorphed

"Cadet Myers, what can I do for you?" Collins asked

"I want to be Commander of the Silver Guardians" said Eric

"No" said Collins

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that" said Eric

"Why?" Collins asked

"QUANTUM POWER!" said Eric "QUANTUM RANGER!"

"Well if you're a Ranger, of course" said Collins "now let's go over battle strategies, _Commander _Myers"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

The Rangers must confront Eric. Will Eric join the team, surrender his Morpher, or fight? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	63. Clash for Control: Part I

Episode 168: Power Rangers Time Force: Clash for Control: Part I

At the Clock Tower Captain Logan's hologram appears via Circuit

"Eric Myers now has control of the Quantum Morpher. You five need to confront him and try to get him to join you. If he won't, you need to battle him and when you defeat him, send the Quantum Morpher back and we will clear out the voice recognition software and send someone else to join you. A word of warning, he has access to all the equipment that we created corresponds with the Quantum Power, so if he finds the Q-Rex, he will be able to use it. May the Power protect you"

"Let's go find Eric" said Jen and they leave and find him patrolling the streets

"Hey Eric" said Wes "nice to see your new toy"

"How did you know about that?" Eric asked

"Because were the Time Force Rangers" said Wes "and we invite you to join us"

"What will you pay me?" Eric asked

"We will allow you to keep the Quantum Morpher" said Jen

"Allow me?" Eric asked "I'm more powerful than all of you together. QUANTUM POWER! QUANTUM RANGER!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie

"Electro Booster" said Wes

"V Weapons" said Jen

"Quantum Defender" said Eric and the Time Force Rangers battle Eric. Even though he is more powerful than any other of the individual Rangers, all five together are overwhelming him.

"_Warning_" said the Quantum Morpher "_Power level low. Q-Rex has been located on a distant planet inhabited with dinosaurs. Summon the Time Force Eagle to teleport there and escape_"

"TF Eagle" said Eric and the TF Eagle comes through a portal and Eric jumps in. Wes grabs on the back and the TF Eagle flies through a portal to the dinosaur planet.

At Ransik's lair, Frax comes in with information.

"Time Force and the Silver Guardians are going after the Q-Rex" said Frax

"We'll have Commandecon get them when they get back" said Ransik

As the TF Eagle arrived, Wes demorphed and hid as Eric got out and demorphed. Eric follows the signal and Wes follows Eric. They find the Q-Rex, who is acting like an actual T-Rex, confused by the unstable portaling.

"Q-Rex activate" said Eric and the Quantum Morpher restores the Q-Rex's memory. The Q-Rex follows him back to the TF Eagle, but Wes gets caught by some dinosaurs. Eric sees this and sighs

"Q-Rex, save the rich kid" said Eric and the Q-Rex scare away the dinosaurs "now your lucky I'm in a good mood, or else I'd leave you here" and they squeeze in the TF Eagle and it creates a portal back to Earth, and it enters it with the Q-Rex following it.

"Wes" said Jen "your back"

"Yeah" said Wes "and we got the Q-Rex"

"We?" Eric asked "I got the Q-Rex and its mine"

"No" said a voice and turn around to see Commandecon "It's mine" and he pushes a button on a remote and the Q-Rex attacks Silver Hills.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

The Q-Rex is attacking Silver Hills. What will happen when the Time Force and Time Shadow Megazords aren't enough? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	64. Clash for Control: Part II

Episode 169: Power Rangers Time Force: Clash for Control: Part II

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Wes "TIME RED!"

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE BLUE!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly blue "TIME JET: BLASTER MODE!" and the Time Jet transforms into a blaster

On Venus, the Shadow Winger gets on the runway and the Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at it and sends it flying into the portal.

On Earth, a portal eclipses the Sun and the Shadow Winger flies out and transforms into the Time Shadow Megazord.

The Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow Megazord attack the Q-Rex, but are no match for it. It quickly knocks the Time Shadow Megazord out of the fight and a portal opens to suck it back to Venus for repairs.

"QUANTUM POWER!" said Eric "QUANTUM RANGER!" and he fights Commandecon. Since Commandecon is fighting Eric, the Q-Rex doesn't fight, giving the Rangers the upper hand.

"I can't let them win" said Commandecon and hits the autopilot button on his controller and the Q-Rex gains the upper hand, but Eric shoots Commandecon and he explodes, but the Q-Rex is still fighting and knocks the Time Force Megazord out. Eric spots a disrupter on the Q-Rex and shoots it, giving him control over the Q-Rex, but Frax makes Commandecon grow.

"_Quantasaurus online_" said the Quantum Morpher

"QUANTASAURUS-REX!" said Eric and the Q-Rex activated "MEGAZORD MODE!" and the Q-Rex transformed into the Quantum Megazord "MEGAZORD MODE: TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE! Quantum Missiles: Fire!" and missiles shot Commandecon "Activate Quantum Thunder Fist" and the Quantum Megazord's fist flew off and smashed into the mutant.

"_Recommended use of the Max Blizzard to complete the mission_" said the Quantum Morpher

"All right, one final assault should do it" said Eric "MAX BLIZZARD: ONLINE!" and giant amounts of energy shoot out and Commandecon begins to explode "The End" and he is contained and sent to Captain Logan.

"Power Down" said Eric and he returned to the Silver Guardians HQ.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

The Q-Rex is captured again and the Eric is heavily outnumbered. What will happen when his power supply is critically low? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	65. Quantum Secrets

Episode 170: Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Secrets

Ransik and Frax are scheming to get the Q-Rex back.

"I'll send Conwig to copy his voice and control the Q-Rex" said Ransik and he does

"Hello Eric" said Conwig and Cyclobots and him attack Eric and hold him over a bridge

"Now Eric" said Conwig "summon the Q-Rex or we will drop you, and when we drop you, we'll hang onto your Morpher, so you won't be able to Morph and save yourself"

"QUANTASAURUS-REX!" said Eric and the Q-Rex activated

"MEGAZORD MODE!" said Conwig and the Q-Rex transformed into the Quantum Megazord "MEGAZORD MODE: TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!" and he has it attack Silver Hills.

At the Clock Tower, Circuit alerts the Rangers and they go to stop the Q-Rex and save Eric.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly red.

On Venus, the Shadow Winger gets on the runway and the Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at it and sends it flying into the portal.

On Earth, a portal eclipses the Sun and the Shadow Winger flies out and transforms into the Time Shadow Megazord.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED" said Jen and the two Megazords combine.

"LASER NET!" said Jen and caught the Q-Rex in a laser net.

"SABER ONLINE!" said Wes "TIME STRIKE!" and he struck the Q-Rex and it fell over, powerless.

"Well it looks like I'll have to deal with you later" said Conwig and he threw Eric to the ground and Frax made him grow. He knocked the Shadow Force Megazord apart and it is sent back to Venus for repairs.

The Time Force Rangers then run up to Eric, but Conwig blasts them and laughs.

"And now for the city" said Conwig, marching towards Silver Hills

"Eric" said Jen "we've got to work together"

"I work alone!" said Eric "QUANTUM POWER! QUANTUM RANGER!" and he races after Conwig "I'll handle this myself"

"Eric" said Jen "no!"

"Conwig" said Eric

"You're too late" said Conwig and Cyclobots appear. Eric fights them, but there are too many and he is overrun.

On Venus, the man with sunglasses is watching Eric and his computer says "_Energy loss: critical_" and he types in something into his computer.

"What's this?" Eric asked "I'm receiving some sort of transmission" and he swipes his finger across his visor, activating his computer.

"_Energy loss: critical_" said the Quantum Morpher and his computer shows the word 'MEGABATTLE'

"MEGABATTLE ACTIVATE!" said Eric and the Q-Rex regains enough power to sit up and shoot some energy at Eric, which gives him armor "BATTLE READY!" and he uses his roller blades and swords to destroy the Cyclobots.

One of Conwig's attacks sends sparks flying towards a trailer park and some birds.

"Don't worry" said a girl "I'll save you" and she grabs them and runs for cover, but Conwig shoots at her, but misses, but still knocks her to the ground and he reaches for her.

"Why save the birds when you can't even save yourself?" Conwig asked

"I don't think so. MEGABATTLE: AERIAL MODE!" said Eric and he began flying towards Conwig and attacks him, so he turns around "You haven't seen anything, Conwig" and Conwig shoots at him "MEGABATTLE SWORD" and he strikes Conwig with his swords causing him to explode "The End" and shrunk down and was contained and sent to Venus "Power Down" and he demorphed and returned to Silver Guardian HQ.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

Ransik trashes Mr. Collins office and severely injures him. With his father's life hanging in the balance, Wes asks the help of the mysterious man in sunglasses. The question is, will he help Mr. Collins? And who is this man anyway? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	66. Dawn of Destiny

Episode 171: Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny

At the Prison Ship Frax approaches Ransik

"Sir" said Frax "I quit"

"What?" Ransik asked "I need you to stop from turning to a complete mutant. I won't let you leave"

Frax then picks up Ransik's serum "Then I'll destroy this!" and he drops the container and runs.

"Get him!" said Ransik, but Frax was already gone "Nadira find some serum"

"Daddy" said Nadira "scanners show the Bio-Lab has something very similar"

"I'll go get it" said Ransik and he leaves and breaks into the Bio-Lab.

"Hold it right there" said a voice and Ransik turns around to see Mr. Collins

"What are you going to do?" Ransik asked

"Me, nothing" said Mr. Collins "security, get Commander Myers in here" Ransik blasts Mr. Collins, grabs the serum and leaves. Eric runs in.

"Someone, get a medic" Eric yells out and medics rush in.

"What happened?" the medic asked

"I think he was hit by a laser blast" said Eric "where are you taking him?"

"Silver Hills Hospital" said the medic as they race off

"Wes" said Eric into his Morpher

"Who is this?" Wes asked

"Eric" said Eric

"Eric?" Wes asked "unless you're going to hand over the Quantum Morpher I don't want to talk to you"

"Wes" said Eric "your father was shot by Ransik, he's being taken to the Silver Hills Hospital"

"No!" said Wes "I'll meet you there" and Wes finds his team and heads to the hospital.

"Doctor" said Wes to the doctor "do you think he'll make it?"

"I don't know son" said the doctor "I don't know much about laser blasts"

"Is there someone we could contact that would?" Wes asked

"Well, a Ranger organization might" said the doctor "but Project Hexagon was dismantled after its HQ's destruction, Operation Lightspeed was destroyed, SPD has an entire medical unit, but there not based on Earth yet, however, Time Force might, but I don't know how to contact them"

"Thanks" said Wes

"Rangers" said Circuit "Ransik has sent Medicon to attack. You must stop him"

"I'm coming too" said Eric "Ransik attacked my boss and he will pay for it"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie

"QUANTUM POWER!" said Eric "QUANTUM RANGER!" and they race to the scene.

"VORTEX BLASTER!" said Jen and they combine their weapons

"LOCKED ON TARGET!" said Wes

"MEGABATTLE ACTIVATE!" said Eric

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they vaporize Medicon, but Ransik makes him grow.

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

"QUANTASAURUS-REX!" said Eric and the Q-Rex activated

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly red.

On Venus, the Shadow Winger gets on the runway and the Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at it and sends it flying into the portal.

On Earth, a portal eclipses the Sun and the Shadow Winger flies out and transforms into the Time Shadow Megazord.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED" said Jen and the two Megazords combine.

"MEGAZORD MODE!" said Eric and the Q-Rex transformed into the Quantum Megazord "MEGAZORD MODE: TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!"

"SABER ONLINE!" said Wes "TIME STRIKE!"

"MAX BLIZZARD: ONLINE!" said Eric and the two attacks freeze Medicon.

"Medicon, your Time's up" said Wes

"The End" said Eric and Medicon is teleported back to Venus.

"Power Down" said Wes and the Megazords separate and the Rangers get out, demorph, and head back to Silver Hills Hospital.

"Jen, do you think we could ask Captain Logan and see if he can help my father" Wes asked

"Why not ask me?" a voice asked and they turned around to see a man that looked exactly like Wes, a man by the name of Alex Drake.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

The man's identity has been revealed. But questions are unanswered. How is Alex alive? Can Alex help his own father, or if he can, will he? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	67. Destiny Defeated

Episode 172: Power Rangers Time Force: Destiny Defeated

"Alex?" Jen asked "how?"

"New technology was created just after my injury that healed it" said Alex

"So you're going to help our dad right?" Wes asked

"No" said Alex

"What?" Wes asked

"I looked in the Time Window" said Alex "tomorrow your father will die and you will take over the Bio-Lab and the Silver Guardians. Since your hands will be too full with your new job, I'm relieving you of Ranger duty, give me your Morpher"

"Who's going to use it" said Wes

"Me" said Alex and Wes takes it off and gives it to him "Now Eric, I've understood that you've come to join the team"

"No" said Eric "I've helped out _Wes_'s team, not joined yours"

"Why not my team?" Alex asked

"What have you done?" Eric asked "Wes has fought in the field, you were on Venus"

"I was the one that sent the Time Shadow" said Alex

"You did that for them" said Eric "what did you do for me?"

"I sent you the Quantum MegaBattle" said Alex "now join the team or I'll take your powers too"

"Forget it" said Eric "TF EAGLE" and he jumped in it and raced away.

"Let's get him guys" said Alex

"That will have to wait" said Circuit "Frax sent Dragontron to attack"

"Let's go" said Alex and the Time Force Officers left for the battle.

"TIME FOR" said Jen but then Alex cut her off

"Jen I'm the leader now" said Alex

"Sorry" said Jen

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Alex

"TIME RED!" said Alex

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie.

"Let me take him" said Alex and shoved Jen out of the way and blasts Dragontron.

"Alex" said Jen "we have to work together" and they fight Dragontron, but are losing badly.

"I'll finish you later Rangers" said Dragontron and he left.

"Alex we want Wes back" said Trip

"I'm in charge here" said Alex

"Not of me" said a voice and they turn around to see the Quantum MegaBattle Ranger pointing his blasters at Alex

"You win" said Alex and he demorphs and takes off his Morpher and gives it to Jen "I'm going back to Venus, tell Wes I see how loyal his team is" and portal opens and he vanishes

"Circuit, find Wes" said Jen and she gives him the Red Chrono Morpher and he flies off.

At the Hospital, Circuit arrives.

"Wes" said Circuit

"What?" Wes asked

"Jen needs you" said Circuit and drops his Morpher "thanks Alex" and he races off.

"Your welcome" said Alex as he appeared in a portal and put an energy sphere in Mr. Collins' chest, and says "good-bye dad" before going into another portal.

Wes arrives in the field at the same time as Dragontron

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Wes "TIME RED!"

"VORTEX BLASTER!" said Jen and they combine their weapons

"LOCKED ON TARGET!" said Wes

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and Dragontron is destroyed, but Frax makes him grow.

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord" said Captain Logan and the Transwarp Megazord walks up to the launch bay. The launch pad locks the Megazord in place and his armor comes off and lands on the end of the runway and creates a portal to Earth. The Time Flyers rise out of the hangar and approach the runway.

"Time Flyers online" said Logan and Red Time Flyer 1 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord closes its visor and swings its fist at Red Time Flyer 1 and sends it flying towards the portal and Blue Time Flyer 2 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Blue Time Flyer 2 and sends it flying towards the portal and Green Time Flyer 3 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Green Time Flyer 3 and sends it flying towards the portal and Yellow Time Flyer 4 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Yellow Time Flyer 4 and sends it flying towards the portal and Pink Time Flyer 5 gets on the runway. The Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at Pink Time Flyer 5 and sends it flying towards the portal.

On Earth, a portal opens in front of a Ferris Wheel and the Time Flyers fly out.

"TIME JET ONLINE!" said Jen and it flew through the portal, which closed behind it. The Rangers jump on the Time Jet and fly towards the Time Flyers, whose cockpits open.

"Let's go" said Jen and they jumped in the Time Flyers.

"TIME FLYER 1!" said Wes

"TIME FLYER 2!" said Lucas

"TIME FLYER 3!" said Trip

"TIME FLYER 4!" said Katie

"TIME FLYER 5!" said Jen

"QUANTASAURUS-REX!" said Eric and the Q-Rex activated

"TIME FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED!" said Jen and the Time Flyers combine into a Megazord that is mostly red.

On Venus, the Shadow Winger gets on the runway and the Transwarp Megazord swings its fist at it and sends it flying into the portal.

On Earth, a portal eclipses the Sun and the Shadow Winger flies out and transforms into the Time Shadow Megazord.

"SHADOW FORCE MEGAZORD: MODE RED" said Jen and the two Megazords combine.

"MEGAZORD MODE!" said Eric and the Q-Rex transformed into the Quantum Megazord "MEGAZORD MODE: TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!"

"SABER ONLINE!" said Wes "TIME STRIKE!"

"MAX BLIZZARD: ONLINE!" said Eric and the two attacks destroy Dragontron.

"Power Down" said Wes and the Zords separated and the Rangers ejected, demorphed, and went home.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

A demonic knight attacks the Rangers and defeats the main 5 and Eric is nowhere to be found. Only an old ally from the Hexagon can save them. Who is it? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	68. Beware of the Knight

Episode 173: Power Rangers Time Force: Beware of the Knight

A long time ago, after the rebellion by Lucifer and his angels, Michael sent an angel with a fire lit by God Himself to Earth to provide protection against the Evil One, but Lucifer sent a demon after the angel to steal the fire. The demon and the angel battled, and the angel lost. Before the angel was sealed into Heaven (_note: when demons are defeated, they go to the Abyss, until freed by a human, when angels are defeated, they have to remain in Heaven, unless freed by a human_), he sealed the fire into a box and threw it to an unknown part. The demon has roamed the Earth trying to find the fire. To appear human-like, he took on the form of a black knight. He has finally tracked the fire to Silver Hills.

Back in 2001, the Black Knight blasts a hole in the cave, which alerts Time Force and they race to the scene.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked

"I am searching for the Battle Fire" said the Black Knight "and I won't let you stop me!" and he fires a blast at them.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" said Jen

"TIME RED!" said Wes

"TIME BLUE!" said Lucas

"TIME PINK!" said Jen

"TIME GREEN!" said Trip

"TIME YELLOW!" said Katie and they attacked the Black Knight, forcing him into the cave. He grabs the box.

"I can't open it" said the Black Knight

"Of course you can't" said a voice and they all turn to see a blinding light

"I know who you are" said the Black Knight "you're the Son of God"

"I AM" said Zordon "I gave that box to the humans so only humans can open it. May the Power protect you, Time Force" and he vanished

"If I can't have the Battle Fire then I'll destroy the planet" said the Black Knight

"We won't let you" said Jen and the Rangers go to battle and all but Wes are defeated.

"You fool" said the Black Knight "you will be defeated, if you open the box for me, I'll let you and your friends live"

"Jen are you okay?" Wes asked

"Yeah" said Jen

"I'm no fool" said Wes to the Black Knight "I have no intention of being defeated, and here's why" and he opened his hand, revealing the Battle Fire.

"The Battle Fire" said the Black Knight "give it to me"

"Oh, I'm going to give it to you alright" said Wes "RED BATTLE WARRIOR!" and he was given Battlizer armor.

"Whoa, check it out" said Lucas

"Cool" said Jen

"The Battle Fire belongs to me" said the Black Knight picking up his sword.

"Battle Fire Saber" said Wes and he battled the Black Knight "IGNITE!" and his sword caught on fire and sealed the Black Knight into the Abyss.

"Power Down" said Wes and the Rangers demorphed and went home.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

The demon Vypra returns and brings a Super-Demon with her. Will the Time Force Rangers be able to defeat them by themselves or will they need help from what's left of the Hexagon? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


	69. September 11, 2001

Episode 175: Power Rangers Project Hexagon: 9/11

_I thank God that 9/11 didn't occur like this_

_May the LORD be with those who gave their lives trying to save others: "Greater love has no man than this: that he would lay down his life for his friends" (John 15:13)_

Day: September 11, 2001

Place: New York City, New York

Tommy Oliver wakes up in his dorm at MIT, as he hears his Wrist Communicator go off.

"Who is this?" Tommy asked

"Kat" said Katherine "have you seen the news?"

"No, you woke me up" said Tommy

"Turn it on" said Katherine and he does and sees the clips of planes running into the Twin Towers

"No" said Tommy "who did this?"

"They said a Muslim extremist group, headed by Osama bin Ladin, and assisted by Saddam Hussein" said Katherine

"I thought I got rid of them" said Tommy

"What?" Katherine asked

"When I was working at Project Hexagon, we discovered a plot to destroy America with homemade Zords, but I thought we foiled it" said Tommy

"Apparently not" said Katherine "wait, what's going on now?"

Tommy watches in horror as hundreds of more planes appear in the horizon and they begin suicide-bombing all of New York City

"This can't be happening" said Tommy "I'm calling a meeting of the Power Rangers, immediately. Trey, come in"

"Yeah?" Trey asked

"Can you teleport everyone, including me, to my house?" Tommy asked

"Sure" said Trey "I'll contact them first so they don't wonder what happens, I can't teleport myself, so I'll fly in Pyramidas. Teleporting you now" and Tommy teleports to his house. He begins activating the computers and watches as a plane hits the Pentagon. Another one is heading towards the White House, but he watches as the passengers bring it down, and he can't teleport them to him, as he can't reach Trey.

"Those Muslims will pay for what they've done" said Tommy "I will personally wipe Mecca and Medina off the map. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"STOP!" said a Mighty Voice before Tommy could finish Morphing and Tommy turns to see Zordon

"Why?" Tommy asked "they attacked my country, I can stop them. They attack Your people. You could have told me about the attack and I could have stopped it, you could have stopped it"

"Killing innocents is never the answer" said Zordon "they could still repent. I didn't tell you for reasons you cannot comprehend"

"Fine" said Tommy "but what do I say to the rest of the Rangers. Are we just suppose to sit back and watch, and what do I tell the Government?"

"Tell the rest of the Rangers what I told you" said Zordon "Carter will have an idea to help New York City, and SPD will know what to do with the rest of the world. May the Power protect all of you" and he vanished and then other Rangers appeared from all over the universe, and Rita, Divatox, Alpha 5, Haley, Stanton, Birdie, Cruger, and Kat also come. Captain Logan and Alex appear via Circuit

"What do we do?" Justin asked

"Let's wipe them out" said Tom

"May I ask what happened?" Delphine asked

"Everyone quiet down" said Tommy "This morning a terrorist group known as Al-Quida, took over many US Airliners and started by crashing into the Twin Towers. Then many more planes smashed into other buildings, including the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, Wall Street, and the United Nation's HQ, along with privately owned buildings, in short the whole city is on fire. They then hit the Pentagon. They attempted at attacking the White House, but the brave passengers foiled their plans, but, sadly, they all lost their lives. Now Zordon appeared to me and told me we may not go after them. He wouldn't tell me why it happened, but Zordon always has a plan. Now, does anybody have any ideas how we can help the people of New York City?"

"I do" said Carter "My team will use our Zords and our rescue equipment to save people and put out the fires"

"Good idea" said Tommy "you may go"

"Trey" said Carter "teleport us to the Aquabase II" and they teleport to the Aquabase II.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" said Carter "RED RANGER, RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Chad

"GREEN RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Joel

"YELLOW RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Kelsey

"PINK RANGER, RESCUE READY!" said Dana

"TITANIUM POWER!" said Ryan "TITANIUM RANGER!"

"HUNTER POWER!" said Angela "DEMON HUNTER!"

"OMEGAZORDS: ONLINE!" said Carter and the Rangers race to the Zord Bay and get in the Rail Rescues

"1!" said Carter and he jumped into Rail Rescue 1

"2!" said Chad and he jumped into Rail Rescue 2

"3!" said Joel and he jumped into Rail Rescue 3

"4!" said Kelsey and she jumped into Rail Rescue 4

"5!" said Dana and she jumped into Rail Rescue 5

"6!" said Ryan and he jumped into the Max Solarzord

In the Aquabase II, a mechanical hand comes down and moves the Max Solarzord to the top of the hangar, Rail Rescue 1 below it, Rail Rescue 2 below it and so on. The mechanical hands rotate the Zords so the front of the Zords are facing the ceiling and connects the train cars together in the process. The Max Solarzord transforms from train to shuttle mode. Then the Aquabase II rises out of the sea and the roof of the hangar opens and the Max Solarzord's thrusters fire and they fly out of the hangar. They fly to New York City

"Chad, Joel, and Kelsey" said Carter "use the Omega Crawler to pick up debris"

"Omegazords pull out" said Chad and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Omegazords pull out.

"OMEGAZORD 2!" said Chad

"OMEGAZORD 3!" said Joel

"OMEGAZORD 4!" said Kelsey

"OMEGA MEGAZORD ONLINE!" said Chad and the Zords combine into the Omega Crawler, Omegazords 1 and 5 being controlled by the Morphing Grid. The Morphing Grid then refills the Rail Rescues with the Lifezords (except the Max Solarzord is not replaced by the Max Lifezord).

"Ryan and Angela" said Carter "take the Pyro Lifezord and the Med Lifezord and use them like rescue vehicles"

"Lifezords, pull out" said Ryan and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Lifezords pull out.

"PYRO LIFEZORD 1!" said Ryan

"MED LIFEZORD 5!" said Angela. The rest of the Lifezords are controlled by the Morphing Grid, putting out fires, carrying debris away, and stopping explosions. The Morphing Grid then refills the Rail Rescues with the Rescuezords

"Dana" said Carter "you and I will use the Rescuezords to save people using our skills"

"Rescuezords pull out" said Carter and he inserted his Control Stick and the Rail Rescues' doors open and the Rescuezords pull out.

"PYRO RESCUEZORD 1!" said Carter

"MED RESCUEZORD 5!" said Dana. The rest of the Rescuezords are controlled via the Morphing Grid. The Supertrain is controlled by the Morphing Grid and is used to take people that the Rangers save to safety.

Back in Reefside, Tommy asked "Does anybody have any idea what we could tell the rest of the world?"

"I do" said Birdie "we've been waiting for a chance to put the Delta Base on Earth and I say we do it. We'll also completely rebuild the city"

"I say that's a good idea" said Tommy "Trey, teleport us to the secret war room of the President of the United States and then everyone else can go home" and they all teleport to their destinations.

At the secret bunker President Bush hears a strange sound and sees a few individuals appear and the Secret Service point their guns at them.

"Stop" said Bush "these are the Power Rangers. Now where were you today?"

"I didn't know about it until too late" said Tommy "but we want to help clean up this mess"

"A team has already started cleaning up using their Zords" said Bush "what more could you do?"

"We have an offer" said Birdie "but we'd like Congress, the Supreme Court, and the UN Ambassadors present, and we'd like it to be live"

"You mean bring them here?" Bush asked

"No" said Kat "you can use webcam, and I'll use our technology to make the signal untraceable"

"Let's do it" said Bush

"Hey" said Tommy "that's my line" and soon the videoconference and TV cameras are set, and Tommy is morphed, as he doesn't want his identity all over.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" said a voice "the President of the United States of America"

"Citizens" said Bush "I will later give an address on what we will do in response to the attacks, but first we have an offer about what to do about the remains of New York City. I present the Red Zeo Ranger, Commander of the Power Rangers!"

"First" said Tommy "I'd like to apologize for not being aware and not stopping this attack before it happened. I'd also like to make it clear that we will not attack any country or city in revenge. Now, I'd like to present Supreme Commander Birdie from Space Patrol Delta"

"I'm not a citizen of this great country" said Birdie "look at me, I'm not even human. But I have a plan to rebuild your great city, with the US Government and UN's approval. Space Patrol Delta is an intergalactic police force that has branches on almost every civilized planet, except Earth. Actually, we have an office building and a gym, but not a full branch. We have a full base, called the Delta Base, but we have needed a spot to put it. We'd like to put it in a spot in the newly rebuilt New York City"

"Excuse me" said the Ambassador from the US "but we are planning on rebuilding all the private property just where it was, and there isn't enough government space to put such a base"

"If you let us rebuild it how we want to" said Birdie "we will upgrade the city to be more advanced than anything else on Earth, except the Power Rangers of course. We also request complete control of the city and we will rename it New Tech City"

"Where will the UN be housed?" the Secretary-General of the UN asked

"In the Delta Base" said Birdie

"What's this going to cost us?" asked a Congressman

"You give us control of the city" said Birdie "and by control, I mean the head of the Earth Branch, will be like a mayor, we will also be able to override commands made by the government"

"I mean" said the Congressman "how much money is this going to cost us"

"Absolutely nothing" said Birdie "we will rebuild the city at our own expense. SPD's staff will be paid for by SPD itself. We will even provide our own police/fire force. The best of the best of these recruits will be Power Rangers, in control of their own Zords and will be modeled after the Space Rangers, who saved the universe from destruction back in 1998"

"All in favor" said the UN Secretary-General "say I"

So many 'I's' were heard the microphones were blown out. The construction of New Tech City began.

In the city of San Angeles, at a building known as the Hartford Mansion, a man by the name of Andrew Hartford watches the footage of the planes smashing into New York City. Tears are running down his eyes.

"Spencer" said Andrew

"Yes sir?" Spencer asked

"Have the Power Rangers responded yet?" Andrew asked

"Yes sir" said Spencer "they said they won't take revenge"

"Bring me the maps and clues that should lead us to the Coruna Aurora" said Andrew

"Yes sir" said Spencer as he left

Andrew let one more tear fall down his cheek "This is not over"

In another unknown place, a few men walk into what appears to be a throne room someone turns around in a throne, but it's too dark to see his face.

"How did it go?" the man asked

"Phase I is complete" said one of the men

"Excellent" said the man "this, my friends, is the beginning of the end of His reign and the beginning of mine" Above this man is an upside-down star…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Time Force:

Frax and Ransik attack simultaneously. What will happen to Time Force when they are unable to summon the Time Flyers and Time Shadow? Find out next time on Power Rangers Time Force!


End file.
